Undertale: Magic Human
by Calebc876
Summary: This is a fanfic where Frisk has failed and her soul shattered so all monsters are still stuck in the UNDERGROUND until a new human(you) Falls down. little do the monsters know you also have magic to your disposal
1. Chapter 1: we have fallen

**Author's notes: Hi so this is my first fanfic and I would love to have some feedback on how to make this better. Also I'm not the best at English but I will try my best. Plus i am Australian and we love to swear so be prepared for colorful language. Also i would like to thank chazonic as i have gotten a lot of my ideas off of his fanfic Undertale: Dissonant Darkness. here is a link to chapter one if you want to read it**

 **s/11748314/1/Undertale-Dissonant-Darkness** **. Also if you haven't played or watched the actual game then.**

 **MASSIVE SPOILER ALERT FOR ALL OF THIS** **FANFIC(I'm not to blame now you have been warned)**

* * *

It was a warm summer night, nearly midnight in fact you could feel the warm breeze flowing through the wind. You knew you were nearly to the top, how many times had you walked up there, 3, 4 times maybe? You always liked to walk up here to escape from everyone in town. No one understood you, or why you are like you are. No one understood wha…

"aaaaahhhhh" *poof*

"oooowwww" you had fallen, just like all the stories you had fallen into Mt Ebott and no one knew you where you were.

realization started to pour into your body, you knew that you were stuck down with the monsters in the stories all the elders had told you,

"oh fuck, how the hell am i meant to get back up there." you said to yourself, you put your hand to make sure that your powers weren't overflowing like they had in the past.

"heh at least that's one thing that's going good for me" your powers hadn't shown for at least 5 weeks now, everyone on the surface hated you for what you could do, they never understood you, they were always afraid...

"Howdy who are you" a shrill voice seeming to come out of nowhere. You jumped at the sound of it and look to find the one that was talking

"Who are you. Is anyone there." it was at this moment you noticed your magic pouring out of your eye, you felt the burning sensation coming with it

"aaaahhhhh it hurts make it stop" screaming to anyone that could here or would even listen.

"Um are you ok, listen I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower." Flowey's voice was terrifying, instantly you knew he was someone not to be trusted. eventually you were able to get your powers back

* * *

"Hey your new to the UNDERGROUND, aren't ya. Golly you must be so confused" Flowey starting to ramble on about something but you weren't listening you just wanted to know how to get out so you could find the people you love.

"yeah, yeah, yeah, just shut the fuck up mate i don't have time for your bullshit!" Flowey was taken back by this. No one had ever talked to him like this, he knew that you were different and he loved it.

"Haha. Finally something different in this miserable timeline, it's gonna be fun taking you're soul"

"Wait what?" and in that moment everything turned black and white, even Flowey was.

"what the fuck is this, what are you if you don't tell me now... YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME" and in that moment a white flame appeared next to you and threw Flowey away. All color cameback to the world and you saw what seemed to be a goat human hybrid.

"Hello my child are you unharmed" a sweet motherly voice came from the hybrid  
"my name is Toriel, I'm the caretaker of these ruins, i come down he daily to see if anyone has fallen. And you have been the first since..." she started to trail off untill you tried to get past her. she got a hold of you, she had an iron grip around your wrist.  
"wait my child you can not leave there are traps up ahead that are to dangerous for a little kid"

"Let go of me. HEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" you screamed in vain, but nobody came, you collapsed all of your emotions attacking you at once. You couldn't keep you tears hidden anymore

"Please my child I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you stay safe" Her motherly voice convinced you to follow her until you found a way to escape

* * *

 **well that was my first chapter please review and leave some tips for me i am going to continue updating this whenever i can**

 **Chapter posted on the 16/4/2016**


	2. Chapter 2:Magic and explanations!

**Authors Notes: ok guys second chapter yeah!**

 **Ok so Havoc the Character will be staying a bit and Toriel will teach them some basic tricks with there magic.**

 **One thing i should mention from now on the horizontal line will mean there has been a bit of a time skip. So guys lets dive right in and don't forget people to STAY DETERMINED**

 **One quick warning this fanfic will go over a touchy subject which is depression, also i will continue to use my native tongue and swear a bit (I'll keep it to a minimum if necessary)**

* * *

You awoke in a dark room unable to see anything. you don't remember falling asleep or where you were. But you could smell something delicious and after a few minutes your eyes adjusted to the darkness and you could make out where the light switch was.

"yay some light so i can s... what the fuck did i just stand in." you hoped over to the light switch to see you had stood in a butterscotch cinnamon pie.

"God dammit." you were silently cursing hoping no one would here you but then realization happened, you had no clue were you were. After finding a few paper towels near the pie you cleaned your foot and found a toy knife. You knew that it wouldn't hurt anyone much but it was something you could defend yourself with. And with that you opened the door to a hallway painted yellow. You decided to go away from the other rooms and go to what seamed the living room.

"Hello my child awake already" you jumped at the sudden voice and saw Toriel behind you.

"oh hi Toriel, um could you please never sneak up on me again" you didn't want to hurt anyone like you did before, you didn't want to be hated by everyone down here as well.

"oh I'm sorry, did you like the pie that i left in your room" she quizzed you. Unknowing of what to say you lied to her hoping she would believe you

"It was great thanks for that"

"so yesterday when i found i found you I noticed your eye was pouring out some kind of purple smoke? could you please tell me what that was." knowing she wouldn't let you leave without an explanation you decided to tell her about your 'powers'.

"It's a long story, could we please sit down for it, also i will only be going over the bare minimum" You've told this story countless times to the people you used to live with and hated every minute of explaining it  
"so about 7 years ago, when i was 9, i was kidnapped by a group of people. I never knew why they picked me but they had figured out a way to harness the power of magic and they decided to use me as a test subject." pausing a bit allowing for everything you had said to sink in a look of horror started to go over Toriels face

"Wait are you telling me that some random humans kidnapped you and injected magic into you?"

"essentially, except they injected it into me over a three year period nearly and hour a day. The procedure was very painful and i have been left with many scars. Physically and mentally. That is why i was not very trusting when we first met" you were hoping that was all she needed to know as you were not going into more details about it.

"Ok now one more question do you know how to use your magic, because if you would like i could give you a quick..."*Toriel pulls a picture of herself out*"Tu-Toriel" this terrible pun got a laugh out of you both  
after the laughter(and an extra 3 horrible puns) went away you decided to agree to her helping you learn how to use you magic

* * *

"*huff**huff*" you didn't know that using your magic could be so hard but in a 3 hour training session you had been able to use your magic without it hurting you, create a protective bubble around you and any object/living thing nearby, create a wall infront of whatever you liked, and use a fire technique kind of like Toriel's.

"congratulations my child. You learnt all that so quickly, I'm quite surprised at how much you have learnt so quickly"*

"Yeah well i kind of had to learn quickly after i had all this magic given to me."

"Oh yes that is one question i wouldn't mind asking, how did you escape after three years" you never wanted to tell this story again but since she was helping you she deserved to what she wanted about your past.

* * *

*Explanation time* It was my 12th birthday, three years exactly since i had been kidnapped. A lot of the people testing on me had gotten sick of me and didn't want to do the experiments anymore, they always tried to convince the person in charge but they never came back after talking to him. One day as they were injecting magic into me, everything started to go wrong my body was refusing the magic and so it took over me and i killed nearly everyone there, i destroyed the whole building and i was the only survivor after it.

* * *

"So that's how i escaped but since then only one person knew what i had done and he through me in prison for it, i was treated like shit daily i was refused food every second day. every day i was awoken by the same guard saying i was gonna have a bad day, so i changed it and that was now my saying that i would use in people if they really pissed me off. the only time i was allowed out was on my birthday and i always climbed to the top of this mountain. and the only reason i escaped was because a stranger snuck in, gave me a lot of food and released me. He then told me to climb to the top again and i would find an exit to all my worry's" you could see that hidden behind a mask Toriel was now scared to be around you. But you didn't blame her

"i could've ran and stayed away from this town but when i found the hole i thought time to end everything right here right now" you saw realization on Tori's face

"wait so you tried to kill yourself!" you nodded and but as soon as you did you were engulfed in a giant hug from Toriel.

you knew that you were safe from now on

* * *

 **So chapter 2 what did you guys think about it hope you enjoyed dont forget to leave me some tips in the reviews and PM me if you want to know stuff about the character**

 **Chapter 2 uploaded on the 16/4/2016**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions And Answers

**Authors note: so guys im just gonna be uploading as soon as i can and i might make a schedule, some people might not like this and if so. SUCK IT UP PRINCESS. Also this chapter i will bring in Chara's conscience.  
" _chara's thoughts_ /chara talking" ok now that that's cleared up lets continue into the 3rd chapter**

* * *

 **" _where's the knives... no chocolate?_ You must kill them all they will never truly accept you... if you won't then i will" **as you saw the stranger jump at you with a knife you awoke.

"AAAAHHHHH! *huff* *puff* what the fuck was that?" you could here Toriel running in the hallway

" are you alright my child I heard you screaming from the kitchen" she looked genuinely worried for you, you didn't know whether or not to believe the voice you head, but for now you would ignore it

"I'm fine Tori just a really bad dream, is it ok if i go for a bit of a walk around the ruins" you were just siting in your bed ready for her to say no.

"ok my child as long as you don't harm anyone, and remember if you are attacked then strike up a friendly conversation and call me as i will deal with them." she had a deathly stare, you didn't want to hurt anyone any way so you agreed to what she had asked. as you walked out the door you heard that voice again.

" **Listen kid i don't like you but if you don't start making this run interesting then i will have to do it for you"** Out of frustration you whispered to yourself hoping the voice would hear you

"Listen mate i don't know who the fuck you are but if you don't get out of my head then i will find someone to help me get you out."

 **"HAHAHA. you think you can threaten me, can't you remember what happened last time you tried that"**

"what do you mean last time" curious about what the voice said they asked you too make a deal.

 **"I'll give you all the information you want if you kill either the flower that attacked you or the goat lady taking care of you."** hearing this you knew you needed answers but, you had promised Toriel you wouldn't kill a single monster, you were thinking of asking Tori what to do before you were interrupted

 **"nah nah nah mate, if you tell anyone about this deal... I WILL CONSUME YOUR BODY AND JUST KILL EVERYONE IN MY WAY!"**

This was like making a deal with the devil, you needed answers but you couldn't bring yourself to kill anyone.  
thinking of your new dilemma you hadn't noticed the horrible looking yellow flower ahead of you untill it was to late. *THUD* he had shot a pellet at you, it hit you square in the chest, the pain was horrible but you had to ignore it just for now, you could here a beeping noise and looked at your arm to see a few icons, one said 'FIGHT', another one said 'ACT', third one said 'ITEM', the last one said "MERCY". but the thing that confused you the most was a bar that said HP and it showed 13/20. when you stopped looking you noticed that Flowey looked murderous so you tried hitting MERCY,RUN but when you tried his vines grab your legs and started to drag you towards him. you decided you needed to use your magic

you created your bubble around you, and called Toriel to come help you. but before she could get to you a strange small skeleton appeared before you, somehow he had got in your bubble and grabbed your arm, and in an instant you were back at Toriels house.

when your eyes had gotten used to the surrounding, the last thing you saw was the stubby, chubby skeleton and a stressed out Toriel just staring at you.

* * *

 **"why didn't you fight back... that weed was an easy opponent, you could've destroyed him and got your answers... ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"** at first you were scared of the stranger but now you know if you don't take notice of your surroundings and desert all fear than you can't defeat anyone

"I made a promise to Toriel and to myself, I WONT HURT ANYBODY!"

* * *

"uuhhh, why does my head hurt so much?" awakening from your sleep you found yourself back in your room. from the outside you could hear people talking

"Tori i want to take him and teach him how to properly use his magic you know that i can" that voice you didn't know

"NO, i will not allow another one to be killed" That sounded like Toriel, you decided to get up as you wanted to know what was going on and who this random person was.

"Sans i just don't i just don't want to lose another one" So thats what his name was, Sans, it sounded familiar but he didn't know where from, oh well he would figure it out later

"don't worry Tori i'll be around him the whole time and if either Flo... Oh hey Kiddo whats up"

"fine thanks, um can i ask you something who are you and why did you save me, and Tori what did you mean by lose another." i wasn't leaving until i got answers and they could both see it in my eyes

"ok let me start, Hey I'm Sans the skeleton and i saved you because I've been watching you and want to help you through the UNDERGROUND" i could tell that he wasn't telling the whole truth but it would have to do for now

"and you Tori i want to know what you mean by lose another one" i wasn't budging i could tell she didn't want to tell me but i had to know

"ok i will tell you. before you there have been eight other humans to fall, all of which have died, the king Asgore has taken 6 of their souls and now somehow he has figured out that you are down here, he needs your soul to free al monsters from the underground and has sent his royal guards after you, i would like to request that you stay in hiding with me. But Sans would like you to go with him and learn how to use your powers completely. I know this is a difficult decision so please take your time my child."

"Just know this kiddo if you come with me we are gonna do a ton of work... a skele-ton" this horrible pun started a whole new pun war that went for 15 minutes.

"ok we are never doing that again" just coming out of your hysterical laughter

"aaww come on i tickled your 'funny bone' a bit" after you had stopped laughing (again) you figured out your answer for their question.

"Toriel i have made up my mind about who im going to go with"

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger but hey it makes it a bit more exciting.  
i must apologize for all the puns that have been made through this fanfic and just so you know there will be more to come **


	4. Chapter 4: A new one appears

**Ok guys so chapter 4. I've got something to confess right now. this fanfic was made just to win a bet with my bro and i did, but since i got a few more people than i thought i would i am going to continue. So Dantes thx for the compliment on the pun but i must say i didn't come up with it I've seen it on a few UNDERTALE comics and thought i should use it.  
secondly you do find out who the guy that saved you is and why he saved you but that will be in future chapters.**

 **One more thing i will try to upload once a day if not then 1 every 2 days guaranteed**

 _ **Chara talking in your mind**_

 **Chara talking to the outside world**

 **since i've covered that lets continue to chapter 4**

* * *

"What did you say my child" obviously she was in a bit of shock since it had only been about 20 minutes since she had given you your choices.

"I now know who i want to go with" you didn't know how either of them would react so you decided to get it out as quick as possible  
"I would like to go with both of you, Tori i want you to come with me and Sans. I trust you more than i do him but i need answers and i would like to know how to use my powers more." you wanted Toriel to come with you but the look in her eyes, it didn't look good

"Tori i agree with him, you've been down here ever since Chara died and Asgore declared 'that rule'" you didn't know what rule he was talking about but that wasn't the only thing that got your attention

 **" _aaawww little Tori's been sad ever since i died how sweet_ "**

"wait so that's your name Chara" unfortunately for you, you had said that a little to loud and Sans overheard what you had said. In an instant you were covered in blue and pinned down to the floor by magic"

"what did you just say mate, and don't you fucking lie to me" he was deadly serious.

 _ **"Don't worry i'll take care of this"**_ That made you really scared, but before you could do anything you could feel yourself being consumed by this foreign being

 **" Hey Sannsy whats's up, haven't seen you in a while, when was it again, oh thats right when i slaughtered everyone in the previous timeline, HAHAHA... aaahhh you fucking bastard"** you noticed that 'Chara" was stuttering but then their grip on you was loosening so you decided that that was the time tp take back your own body. which you immediately regret as soon as you felt the pain and saw the bone sticking through your legs.

"Sans what are you doing please stop hurting him we can't kill him we need him alive. I wont let you kill the last human that falls down here" Toriel was pleading for you, hoping sans would stop.

"Sans please stop it's me again please." but just as you were about to lose consciences from the pain you could see a bright yellow star, unknowing to what it was you decided to leave it alone until the words appeared.

'SAVE', 'HEAL', 'LOAD' AND 'RESET'. Still unknowing to what this was you decided to not go with it until the little bar on your arm saying 'HP' hit 3/20, so you decided to hit 'HEAL'

In an instant the bar went back up to 20/20 and you felt re-energized and the bones on your legs dissapered.

"Is it really you or is it still Chara? I'm not gonna let him ruin my life again." Confused by this you just told him that it was really you, you could ask him what he meant after he released his magic.

"Sans what did you mean by again" Seems like Tori bet you to the question

"sorry Tori i can't tell you but" he was coming towards you and out his hand on you head. Instantly you could see tons and tons of memories, all of them were you down were you were right now. The scariest one was when you could see Chara killing everyone and you were hopeless you couldn't stop them.

* * *

Finally after 15 minutes of you on the floor screaming in pain because of the memories they had finished.

"s-s-Sans w-w-what w-was that" Out of breath and confused, all you could do was lie there and wait.

"that my friend was you coming through here. there have been hundreds of timelines all of which you came down here. And only in this one have you had magic." at that moment you had passed out in exhaustion.

"heh knew that regaining his memories would take a lot out of him always does" Sans was picking you up with his magic and taking you to your room. But Toriel was still sitting down confused and scared of what was going on

* * *

 **" _so you took back control and now you have you memories back, YAY, so do you remember who and what i am"_** you could see Chara standing across form you in your mind knowing what they could do you decided to just continue talking until you would wake up

 _"Yeah i know what you are, but hey I also know how to stop you from taking control of my body"_ Chara was confused by what you were saying,

 _ **"(Shit when had he learnt that) heh all the tactics that smiling trashbag has ever used never worked before but hey lets test this one"**_ and in an instant she had jumped at you, so you decided to do what Sans had mentally told you and summoned what was called a 'Gaster Blaster'. seeing this Chara knew she couldn't beat you so she stopped instantly.

 _ **"heh looks like you learnt a thing or two after all but, i will still get you and i will slay everyone here no mater how long it takes"**_ Seeing Chara scared away buy your magic filles with DETERMINATION

* * *

 **So next chapter we will get Toriels answer to the question, will she go or will she stay you vote in the comments.**


	5. Chapter 5 More quesions than answers

**Authors note: Hey guys um nothin to say really this chpater so lets dive right in**

* * *

You awoke in a strange room, wait this is different to your's. Unknowing of where you were you activated your magic ready to escape from whoever tool you, you open the door leading to a hallway and stairs.

"Hey kiddo awake already huh?" Sans randomly appeared behind you and scared you half to death

"Fuck mate don't do that, i could've killed you then, jeez you have to teach me that trick tho" wanting to use it so you could scare everyone when you got back. You never really knew why you wanted to but you needed to find the person that freed you

"Depends if you can live through all my other training, i mean i wasn't lying when i said you were gonna do a ton of work" Sans looked serious but you wanted a few answers before you started training

"Ok but, where's Toriel also where are we" you needed to know what her answer was before you could continue

"Tori is down stairs cooking breakfast she agreed to your offer after a bit of reasoning with me, also we are in snowdin where i live with my bro Papyrus" you now knew who this was since Sans gave you your memory back, you couldn't wait to meet him again. it was at that moment you heard knocking on the door

"SANS OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN"

"Oh shit kid its Undyne she must of found out i brought you here listen im gonna take you through one of my shortcuts don't worry tho after i'm finished with her i'll come get you" and straight away without any warning he grabbed you and again teleported you but this time he left you in a black void

"Yo sans where are we" when you turned around he was nowhere to be seen

* * *

"Oh hey Undyne why are you here" He already knew the answer and Undyne knew that

"Don't play stupid with me where's the human, we know you brought them here"

"what do you mean, did another human fall down, god i better go see if they're ok." but right before he was gonna teleport Undyne grabbed him which made him change where he was going, instead he teleported to Frisk's grave

"Sans were are we"

"Undyne, you remember Frisk don't you" he had gone deadly serious all of a sudden which got Undyne a bit freaked out

"Sans why did you bring me here, take me to the human right now or i swear to god" she had pulled out a spear and was ready to attack

"Don't you ever threaten me here, you of all people know how strong i can be." Undyne had stopped she did know and she was scared of him when he used his powers

"Do you remember how Frisk would never hurt anyone no matter what, and how there soul never appeared."

"Yeah no one could understand it, not even Alphys could figure it out."

"well it did appear except i took it. Her final wish was that her soul was to never be used incase an evil demon escaped and killed everyone. I've never used her power because i promised her. But now the demon has escaped and gone into the new human, now I've got them hidden and I'm going to help them get out of here, and you will leave us alone so that demon never comes back here again. and they've promised not to hurt anyone and you wanna know why, they know how strong i am and they know how to defeat the demon. So i believe that they wont hurt anyone." you turned around to see Undyne furious.

"So you took Frisks soul and never told anyone, how, how could you keep this a secret, we could've escaped from here ages ago. The human isn't the true enemy you are, HOW COULD YOU, YOU TRAITOR" in an instant she had thrown a spear and it would've hit you if you didn't teleport.

"I'm gonna leave, i'll leave you here to think about why I'm helping the human and why i did what i did"

* * *

"Damn it Sans why'd ya leave me here" you whispered to yourself. as you turned around to get a good look at your surroundings you saw a tall skeleton wearing a black lab coat over a white turtle neck. Unfortunately it seemed like he had seen you to

" _Hello little one, do not be afraid my Name is W D Gaster "_ his voice seemed friendly enough but you didn't know whether to trust him or not yet

"hey um where am i and how are you here as well" you just wanted a few explanations, but infact you were just stalling for time until Sans got back (if he got back).

" _Right now we are both in a void outside of space and time, only people in my family can come here which begs the question how are you here?"_

"Um a friend dropped me off because people are looking or me" not wanting to tell the whole story you were hoping that this information would be good enough

" _hhhmmm so Sans is still alive, who knew that the royal guards would find out about you so quickly"_

"Wait how did you know all that"

 _"I can see every timeline that has happened from here, I can not escape because i fell in my creation, but if i took you soul and gained you DETERMINATION then i would be able to leave"_ Gaster lunged at you ready to kill but just before he hit you Sans appeared with a 'Gaster blaster' ready to fire

"Hey kiddo sorry i took so long" he fired the blasters and teleported you away from the murderous Gaster

" _aaaaahhhhhh Sans you are always getting in the way of my plans, how could you do this to your father"_

* * *

 **It was a nice cliffhanger to end on. next chapter we will learn more about the guy that saved you from humanity well cya next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Just a few things to say now.  
So i read a lot of fanfics on this website and in quite a lot of them i notice the authors say they have depression, now if anyone reading this does have depression and would like to talk about PM me, promise i wont tell anyone, also i have been through depression before so i can kinda tell what is going on**

 **Also one thing i forgot to mention is that Chara is a women, thats just how i always imagined them**

 **ok now that thats done time to go to** **the next chapter**

* * *

"Sans who was that guys, and you better not lie to me" you were very curious, a bit scared, and really pissed off.

"Ok you want the short version or the long version" you didn't know how much time you had, but you needed as much info as you could get.

"Um how about we start the long version and if needed we can stop for a bit longer" you needed a bit of time to understand what the hell just happened.

"Ok so that guy that attacked you is called W D Gaster , he was the previous Royal scientist before he fell into his creation, apparently he was just in that dimension waiting and watching" you took what he had said so far waiting for more info.

"He is also my Dad. And now apparently he is after you because your DETERMINATION is at a high enough level to get him out of there"

"Yeah he had said some stuff like that, but what is this DETERMINATION stuff i keep hearing about and why do people want to try to take it from me"

"Listen kid it's a really complicated thing and I just did something I'm not very proud of so can we just drop it for a bit" he didn't sound like himself, infact he sounded a bit depressed.

"Ok so where's Tori i want to thank her for coming along" you actually just wanted to see her again just incase something bad happened

"Oh yeah i think she's still down stairs, listen if she askes where i am just say I've gone to Grillby's" and in an instant he was gone,

" _Damn i still gotta learn that"_ you thought knowing it would come in handy. Ignoring that for the moment you ran downstairs to greet Tori but what you saw was horrifying. You saw Undyne, Alphys and PAPYRUS all standing there blocking the doorway, but the thing that scared you the most was Tori on the ground unconscious.

"Hey get away from here right NOW!" your magic had flared up and you created a barrier infront of Toriel that would cover the whole room"

"HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I MUST REQUEST THAT YOU COME WITH US" he sounded like he didn't want to fight but Undyne was there with spears ready.

"heh seems like you care a lot about this lady, how bout we make a deal you hand yourself in without any drama and we leave her like this, but the more you struggle well the more pain we can make her feel" and is if on que Toriel started to yell and scream in pain. You weren't gonna make any deal with them.

"I got a new deal how about you all leave" magic fire balls had appeared and you used something that had accidentally been transferred into you mind and your eyes turned completely black  
 **"OR YOU GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME"**

* * *

(now we are in your mind watching the events of the outside)

"OR YOUR GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME"

 _" **Heh i remeber killing undyne multiple times, that was great fun"**_ you weren't in the mood to put up with all of Chara's crap

 _"Listen Chara just fuck of before i use that tactic again_ " saying this made her even more excited, which kinda scared you

 ** _"heh what can't i watch whats happening to the body i will someday control."_**

 _"No you can't, now unless you want to give me some information that might be useful FUCK OFF" you had grown even more serious than you had ever seen Sans get, you weren't about to let Tori get hurt anymore than she had_

 ** _"Ok I'll watch from my little hiding spot see ya soon, oh wait one more thing, you wanna know who the guy was that saved us, you have to give me atleast 5 minutes of control, I promise i wont kill anyone i just... I just want to apologise to everyone for what i had done and to give some info to Tori"_** as much as you hated letting them have control you wanted to know who the guy was. And if they promised not to kill anyone

" _Fine but if you hurt anyone, and i mean even i tiny scratch, i will make your life a living hell"_

 _ **" I accept your conditions now lets show these people what we truly are"**_

* * *

(Back to the outside)

Everyone was just standing there infront of a sleeping Toriel, watch as your physical form had changed and now looked exactly like the first fallen human.

"C-C-Chara is that really you" Alphys just stood there looking as confused as evver

 **"Why yes it is Alphys. But before we continue we must talk as i only have a limited amount of time. This kid is harmless, they will never willingly hurt anyone but just like Sans if you piss them off enough they will kill, another reason they might kill is because some inner demons are tormenting him, and if they get loose then he will kill, but the reason I'm out here right now is because you guys have pushed them to the line, if you don't stop now they will go through all of UNDERGROUND and kill everyone. No one will be able to stop them, not me, not the demons, not even Sans, so this your only warning."** Everyone was in shock, in the past 3 minutes the first fallen human had reappeared and givin them a warning not to anger you anymore.

 **"Now Alphys could you please undo the spell and wake up Tori"** she did as asked but as soon as she awoke and saw Chara she fainted again.

 **"Oh well then, I have to go my time is up but remember what i had said and don't even try to push the boundaries"** and in an instant Chara dissapeared and you had come back but right before you could continue, you fainted.

* * *

 **I know its a shit way to end but hey you got a bit more in explinations and in the next few chapters you learn a few more things about your magic and there might be a few fight scenes, who knows. well cya later guys.**


	7. Chapter 7: Time to learn

**So Aria (guest that reviewed) first of all only a little bit, also Toriel uncinscience is explained, alphys put a magical sleep spell, Undyne was told to get the human any way possible so she did what she was told, and i don't care what those people said, it might be a rip off of sans but who could truly know (me), also Chara can't hold them back because of a someone else**

 **Just one monre we are starting off in San's Point of view (POV)**

* * *

"aaahhh it's good to get away from everything for a bit" Sans was nearly home when he heard yelling from inside his house, he could recognize it as Undyne's. You prepared for the worst and barged in through the door to see Toriel lying down, and you atop of the stairs also asleep.

"hey guys what are you doing back here" Sans had murderous intent behind his words waiting for a response

"Oh shit. Hey Sans I knew you had the human here and be orders from the king himself I order you and the human to come with me." She knew Sans wasn't going anywhere but she could at least try to make him come.

"U-U-Undyne d-don't y-you re-re-remember what Ch-Ch-Chara j-just s-said" Sans knew Alphys was scared shitless, she never stuttered so much in one sentence even when she confessed her love to Undyne

"Yeah I remember but, they're asleep can't hurt to take him in now rather than later" she was confident that she could get past Sans. But he had already grabbed Tori and teleported up to you.

"Now Undyne i don't wanna have to do this but, if you take one more step you won't be leaving here alive"

"BROTHER YOU CAN'T TRULY MEAN THIS? CAN YOU?" Papyrus looked really disappointed in his bro, he was actually threatening to kill one of his friends.

"Sorry Pap but they ain't taking the human, me or Tori, and if any of you try, well lets just say none of you will even get close to hitting any of us.

Now Undyne being the way she was decided to take that challenge and secretly charged up a very small bolt and shot it at you.

"tsk tsk tsk, now Undyne what did i just say" Sans grabbed her and teleported her to the edge of a cliff, holding her by the throat, ready to drop her, he could see fear in her eyes.

" **you shouldn't of tried that"** He pinned her to thee ground with multiple bones through her clothes only making her take a little bit of damage. Undyne was left hanging there.

"YOU BASTARD SANS. I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS. AND THEN YOU WILL PAY." and that was all he heard before he appeared back at home.

* * *

(Back to your POV)

 _" **Really, fainting again, god it is so boring when you faint, I mean i can't even take over your body."**_ You had finally awoke.

 _"heh well then i better faint a bit more often then, and hey at least you don't feel the pain from the throbbing headache that comes on afterwards"_ when you opened your eyes you saw a furious Undyne teleporting away with an even more furious Sans.

"uuuhhh what the hell just happened" the remaining two people in the room. Seems as tho they thought you'd be out for a bit longer

"ah s-so y-y-your a-a-awake, t-t-thats g-good." she seemed scared

 _"Chara what the fuck did you do"_

 _ **"hey i didn't do anything she's scared because of what Sans did"**_

 _"and what did he do"_

 ** _"threatened to kill them if they tried to kill_** _us"_

 _"huh makes sense"_ it was at that moment Sans had gotten back

"Ok now that your awake kid how about a few answers"

* * *

After about 15 minutes of him asking you what Chara said and you responding with the same 'I got no fucking clue' he finally let up

 _ **"why don't you let me out and I'll tell him myself"**_

 _"nah i'm good i don't really feel like passing out again"_

"So kiddo, since you can't answer me that question how about this one, what do you want to learn first with your magic."

"teleportation" you had got the answer out just as he had finished the question

"Ok but I'll have you know that this is the hardest to learn."

"oh well lets start then"

* * *

"*huff* *puff* heh guess you were *huff* right this is pretty *puff* difficult" you finished the sentence as you sat down in the snow, you didn't care that it was freezing cold.

"heh well I'll give you a 5 minute break before we continue"

(5 minutes later)

"Ok lets get back to it" you were eager even tho you knew this would take a while..

"ok so remember, just pour as much magic as you can into your hands and imagine pulling open a hole that leads to where you want to go" you laughed sarcastically

"God you make it sound so much easier than it really is" this was your 50th attempt at the trick, so far you were only able to move about 10 meters which was very good in 1 hours work. you were shown a photo of Hotland and Sans kept telling you to teleport there. In one attempt you landed in a strange place called Temmie village, you knew you had to go back there later on.

"ok here we go" you had started to pour as much magic as you could and when you felt yourself hit the limit you closed your eyes and imagined ripping the hole and going through it when you opened them you were at Hotland right were you wanted to be in the photo.

"Yes finally, god that was so hard to learn" little did you know about the people behind you

"HUMAN HOW DID YOU GET THERE" scared by the sudden voice you turned around to see Papyrus, a very sore Undyne and Alphys

"Oh shit" and in a few more seconds you were back at snowdin

"woah were'd you end up this time buddy, you seem like you saw a ghost."

"I ended up where i was meant to for the first time, but Undyne Alphys and Papyrus was there." you were exhausted from using so much magic that day you were close to going to sleep

"AW man i wish i was there to see the reactions on there face's, haha it would've been priceless." he seemed happy with you.

"thanks Sans couldn't have do-" you saw your vision was starting to go blurry and you ended back in the void, How did you get here, you knew one thing for sure you didn't teleport here and you couldn't get back until Sans came and got you, you had used up way to much magic.

" _hello again, how was your lesson, also i have another question... how has your life been since i set you free"_

Knowing who's voice that was, and that Sans would come for you filled you with DETERMINATION!

* * *

 **Oh damn plot twist, we learn how he did this in the next chapter, also next chapter will be a little bit of talking but mostly fighting**

 **dont forget to review and add some helpful tips, My names Caleb and I'll cya next time**

 **also i need a good name for a future character please PM or review one**


	8. Chapter 8: Chara wants to talk more

**Ok so i left you guys on a plot twist but this chapter will hopefully go into depth a bit more.**

 **Also remember guys i am here to talk about any problems that are going on in your life if you want i'm not pressuring anyone**

 **ok lets go to chapter 8**

* * *

(Recap)

"thanks Sans couldn't have do-" you saw your vision was starting to go blurry and you ended back in the void, How did you get here, you knew one thing for sure you didn't teleport here and you couldn't get back until Sans came and got you, you had used up way to much magic.

" _hello again, how was your lesson, also i have another question... how has your life been since i set you free"_

(Present time)

"woah, woah woah, hold up for a minute what do you mean by set me free" you had an idea of what he was saying but you wanted to hear it from his mouth

 _"what i mean is that i'm the one that sets you free in every single timeline, it's the one thing that always stay's the same. somehow you end up in prison, i let you free and you come to the UNDERGROUND"_

"what, i thought you said you couldn't leave here, and if you couldn't then how the hell did you set me free"

 _"ahh still as arrogant as the first time i told you this, ok well every 2-3 years i am able to make myself appear for about 1 minute wherever i wanted, the reason for this is i allow my DETERMINATION levels to go extremely high, and every time i give food and water to you and tell you to leave, but this was the first time you had magic and was LV 19, I'm surprised Sans hasn't qui-"_

 _"_ heh speak of the devil and he shall come" Sans had appeared inbetween you and Gaster once again but this time he looked like he was siding with Gaster and had the gaster blasters aiming at you

"Ok kid I'm gonna give you one chance, what did Chara say earlier to everyone!" god dammit you had told this to him millions of times

 _ **"Kid listen just let me tell him i promise i will give you full control back after it, plus i kinda wanna say something to Sans."**_ since you had grown so sick of this question being asked you agreed

" _Ok but first let me talk to him, make sure he_ doesn't _try to kill you"  
_ "Sans Chara is gonna come out and explain everything to you and a bit extra, but you can't hurt them because if they die I die" he hated to make this deal but agreed he didn't want to kill the kid he just really needed to know what was going on

"Fine but if they try something i can't be held responsible for the actions i do" you accepted what he had said but decided to SAVE just incase. and just like before you changed into Chara

 **"hey Sans long time no see.** " you watched from the inside of your own mind wanting to know what they said as well

"ok spare me the chit chat just tell me what you told everyone else." you could tell he absolutely hated Chara

 **"and thats what i told them"** after finishing the explanation you were terrified of what you might do (what did you expect me to right the whole thing out again)

"Ok now another thing how is the kid LV 19 he hasn't killed anyone down here"

 **"Uh that might of been my fault, he wasn't fighting back and i could feel immense pain so we have killed a few humans on the surface, thats why we were in jail. Oh one more thing Sans before i have to go."** she lept forward and hugged Sans, which shocked him more than anything ever. But that wasn't the thing that confused you, no the thing that confused you was Chara crying.

 **"I'm so sorry for what i did in the genocide, the demons inside this kid took over me when i was talking to people, they took over the form of me. I'm so sorry for everything that happened."** right now she was crying a river, and right before you were gonna say something to her she swapped back with you, this caused you to faint again

* * *

" _Really Chara and this is why i don't let you out often_ " the headache pounding on the inside of your skull

"Hey kiddo, you awake already, it's only been an hour" seems as tho you were getting used to it and it wasn't taking as long

"heh yeah, seems that way, um Sans what does it mean to have a high LV"

"it means you have killed a lot of people, to get to LV 19 you would have to kill everyone but me and Asgore, or in your case about ten humans, it also means that you get a lot more health and can take a lot more damage than usually, oh i just remembered you don't know how to replenish your magic, wanna learn it now"

"Ok" You did what you were told and instantly felt better, re-energized, and overall just a lot happier

"just do that after every fight you use magic in or whenever you're sad/bored."

"Ok, um, whats that smell, wait did Tori back us a pie" you teleported downstairs and found Tori pulling the pie out of the oven before she saw you

"oh hello my child, so it seems Sans has taught you that trick, anything else?"

"yeah how to replenish my magic after battles, I also learnt a lot of things about myself."

"Ok would you like to discuss some of it with me over a nice slice of pie and a cup of tea" you agreed, and for once in your life you were truly happy and felt completely safe.

* * *

 **there's chapter 8, some chapters might be getting a bit shorter than usual because school is rushing me to finish a lot of different work and I have to get a job soon so i will continue to update daily unless something really bad happens**


	9. Need ideas

**Hey guys, um just need some thoughts and ideas, I'm planning on writing the genocide run and then maybe after go on to write about after a pacifist run were everyone's above ground please leave so thoughts or ideas for me to use, really need some**


	10. Chapter 10: battle with your demons

**The 9th chapter already, so i was looking at how many people had viewed my story, and lets just say i was so surprised to see that much, thx guys its the little things like that that really cheer me up.**

 **ok now that i've said that lets continue**

* * *

"So my child what would you like to talk about" you needed to get everything off your chest, explain your whole past, get all your demons out.

"Ok so you know when i told you about my past, and how i didn't tell you the complete thing, well i want to tell you now." she nodded understandingly

"So, as a kid my parents always fought when they thought i was asleep, emphasis on thought, i was a bit of an insomniac as a kid so i always heard everything they said. I hated it but could never talk to them, when i was 9 i decided to run away but while i was running the scientist kidnapped me, about a week into their experiments they told me my parents had sold me to them" Tori looked even more horrified then the first time you told her this

"then two years later of their experiments i escaped and found my old house, when i went in it looked a lot more fancy and i saw my parents, it turned out they got rich while i got tested on, at first they accepted me and said they were sorry, since i was still just a kid i believed them but the conditions kept getting worse and worse, they were forgetting to feed me, teach me, help me. So in the end again my powers got out of control and i killed my parents in public, i had just gotten so sick of the way they treated me, unfortunately there were a lot of witnesses and i was jailed for life only allowed out on my birthday." This was all you could handle talking about for the day

"Oh my. I promise my child i will never treat you like that. Don't worry you'll be safe down here"

 _ **"Yeah before you meat Asgore"**_ you laughed at the comment Chara had made, it confused Toriel a lot

"Sorry something Chara said, um is it ok if i walk around for a bit, just to clear my mind?"

"Of course my child" you just really needed to get away from everyone to be alone, to let the demons take control for just a minute

"Thanks i'll be back soon" You teleported away and ran deep into the Snowdin forest to be alone

" _OK guys you can come out but just for a minute and if you try to attack anyone i will take back control"_ they needed to come out every now and again, even tho you hated letting them do it

"hehehe finally i'm not stuck in that old rut" the new person that had appeared seemed to look just like you except their eyes were completely black

"what to do first, oh i know, how about we pull out your deepest emotions" inside your mind you could see a lot of different colors but the one the was brightest was blue (meaning sadness), you had guessed this since your last conversation with Tori. The next thing they did was pull out a knife, you could guess what they were gonna do next.

"Of course, sadness, it always was the strongest emotion of yours, well how about we put a line down for every depressing memory in the past week."

it seemed one went past nearly every three seconds. You knew you had some type of depression but you could never really pinpoint it.

* * *

five minutes had passed, you had taken back control but somehow kept awake, in an instant the pain come through like a massive wave.

"d-did y-you really n-n-need that many c-c-cuts" you started to lose conscience from the loss of blood, the demon had nearly covered your arm with cuts, 59 cuts, 59 depressing memories in the past week, the last thing you saw in front of you was a sad looking Sans with an even more worried looking Toriel.

Darkness, it was the only thing that greeted you.

"Ok guys show yourselves" as you finished you sentence three other people that looked like you appeared, the only difference was the eye color.

"how was the pain i left you" Hate always talked first (black eyes)

"your so mean, why do you keep doing this, they don't deserve it" bravery always seemed to stick up for you (orange eyes)

"come on guys can't we all be friends" love seemed to always try to make us be friends (white eyes)  
there was one more person you wanted here but they refused, it seemed that they hated almost everyone here.

"Ok guys i guess there not showing up, so the reason i want to talk to use is because, i want everyone, including you hate, to promise to not hurt anyone down here, i know there are going to be some moments were will want to FIGHT, but i just can't have anymore deaths on my hands, i mean feeling the my current sins crawling up my back is hard enough so can we all promise that" you knew no one but the other person and hate would kill, you just needed to hear them say it.

"OKAY" everyone chanted at the same time, you would talk to her later

* * *

"Why would they do that?" Tori sounded really worried,

"I don't ok, i just saw them there with a knife cutting them self and decided to come get you ok" Sans was defensive as ever

"Keep your voice down they might wake up" you hated when people were talking about you so you decided to disrupt their little conversation

"Don't worry i already am" they both jump at the sudden appearance

"Um how much of our conversation did you hear"

"the past minute of it, um can i explain to you guys what i was doing in the woods before you found me" they both nodded, seemed that they both needed answers now

"so every now and again i have to let the demons inside me out, this time i let Hate out, he always causes me self pain, unfortunately he found a knife and decided that he would punish me for my sins"

"so just to clarify it wasn't you cutting yourself but one of the demons inside of you"

you felt like she had just left, looks like she was about to punish Hate for what he did

"Um i gotta go lie down and talk to the voices in my head i'll be back in a bit" they gave each other a worried look but decided to trust you

 _"Ok leave him alone, damn you work fast"_ already Hate was covered in cuts and bruises

" _How can you let him get away with what he did to you, NO, you know what this time he deserves to die"_ you hated talking to her but you still wanted to talk to them in private

"Ok you can torture him a bit later but i need to talk to you now, everyone leave including you Chara, and you follow me" you had dove into your sub-conscience

" _So what did you want to talk about"_

* * *

 **OK thats the end for today um from a personal view, again i have been through depression and i know it isn't a joke so i wont be using it lightly**

 **hope you enjoyed see you in the next chapter**

 **YOU WILL FEEL YOU SINS CRAWLING ON YOUR BACK**


	11. Chapter 11: New friends

**I will reveal who the special person is, unfortunately i had to write this in advance so i decided on one by myself, i don't care if you guys hate it with a passion i just really needed a name.**

 **aslso before we keep going, THX FOR OVER 1000 VIEWS GUYS, NEVER EXPECTED TO GET THIS FAR WOOH HOO, ok now then lets continue**

* * *

 _"Azura i can't let you kill Hate, he's may deserve it but he might become useful later one"_ Azura was hard to reason with, they acted like a personal bodyguard, you were the only one she trusted.

 _"Why, just look at your physical body, it's damaged beyond repaired."_ she made a good point but you still couldn't stand by while she killed him

 _"Listen i need you to promise to never kill anyone unless i tell you to, i don't want anymore sins crawling down my back"_

 _"*sigh* fine but on one condition, i am able to leave here every now and again, i want to see what the world looks like"_

 _"Deal, ok i'm glad we could come to this conclusion, now if you want to you can go beat the shit out of Hate, just remember no killing" she smiled and left_

 _"Finally time to-"_ you felt someone elses presence here _. "hello who's there"_ this was someone you had never truly met before

 _" **WHY DID YOU KILL US** " _in an instant everyone in your past appeared in front of you, reminding you of what you had done

 ** _"WHY, WE WERE YOUR PARENTS, WE LOVED YOU"_** you saw your parents this brang you to the edge, why were they here, why were any of these people here

" _y-y-your d-d-dead h-h-how a-are y-yyou_ h-here" their response was the same

 ** _"WHY, WE WERE YOUR PARENTS, WE LOVED_ YOU" ** the last few words shook you out of your fear

" _NO, you never truly loved me, you were never truly my parents"_ your magic flaring now, even on the outside you were hovering and magic covering all of you, downstairs both Sans and Tori heard you making a massive amount of noise

* * *

"Yo kiddo you alright." Sans shouted up to you, when he got no response he teleported to your door

*knock* *knock* "hey kid say something, if not i'm coming in" after a minute of no response he barged in and saw you floating covered in a purple mist.

" _Oh no this is bad._ TORI GET UP HERE NOW!" this gave her a shock, when she got up and saw you, she knew that you needed to be knocked out of your subconscience.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" the random shout coming from you scared everyone, they didn't truly understand what was going on bu they needed to wake you up.

you turned to face them, your eyes a mixture of different colors, part purple part blue.

" **Halt who goes there. state your name and what you are doing here"** both of the monsters in your room where confused

"kid whats wrong , it's us Sans and Toriel, kid come back to us." this didn't seem to be the answer they wanted

 **"Why are you here, i am not who you seek, i am there guardian, right now they are** **battling people inside, estimated time before they come back is ten minutes"**

"Then who are you, we came up here to check on the person you have taken over" this reason seemed to calm the person

" **My name is Azura, i am the inner demon of protection, and i must warn you if you come any closer i must attack,"**

"Listen Azura we are not here to hurt this child, we simply want to make sure they are ok"

* * *

" _GET AWAY FROM ME"_ You had summoned a few walls of fire, you were also shooting fire at every image that appeared

" ** _WE JUST WANTED TO SEE HOW MAGIC WORKED. WHY DID YOU KILL US ALL"_** a few scientist kept asking this question, your magic was on the brink of exploding

 _"I-I-I didn't want to do it, you made me do it. you made me kill"_ for some reason after that sentence all the images left and you were greeted by a new demon

"Hello my friend my name is acceptance, thank you for freeing me" this confused you, usually Azura warns you if a new demon was going to appear

"H-h-hey, huh my friend didn't tell me a new one was coming." you had gotten over what they were all saying, you needed to help them first.

"and it's all good, I need to talk to Azura, but first lets introduce you to everyone else." after the introductions you saw that Azura had taken control, you decided to watch what was going outside to see if you needed to take back control. Immediately you knew you had to take it back

* * *

" **I warned you, you should've never come here** " Azura covered your fist in magic and started to attack, but just before the attack hit you teleported away. The magic covered fist smashed into a tree

"Azura *huff* i told you *puff* to never kill *huff* anyone"

"I'm sorry but they were going to attack you, i saved your life"

after about five minutes of sitting there getting your breath back

"Also one thing i need to talk to you about, why didn't you warn me a new one was coming"

"I forgot i'm very sorry" they sounded disappointed

"its all good just try to not do it again"

"Hey are you the human Undyne was talking about"

* * *

 **Who is this new person/monster we will find out in the next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12: you are nearing the end

**More people will be introduced, some people might be cut out, all we know is that there has been more disturbances in the timelines than usual, how about we all figure it out together in the next few chapters**

* * *

"What d-did you just say" this was a new voice, you had never heard it before, when you looked at the monster that had said it, they were yellow, short and had no arms, their strange appearance fills you with DETERMINATION

"Are you the human Undyne warned us all about, she said there was a human going around, and that they were gonna kill everyone, is that you?" wait Undyne thinks that i would really do that, unknowing of how to respond you just said what came to mind

"n-n-no i wouldn't hurt anyone, i made that promise about a week ago" huh one week, thats how long you had been in the UNDERGROUND.

"oh well don't forget to tell Undyne if you see them" you were surprised they acted like that.

"o-ok" you still weren't really use to all the monsters around you, you opened up your phone and was very surprised that it still had charge, guess you hadn't used it much since you fell. you got this last year for your birthday, someone sent it in and somehwo you knew you would figure it out someday. *5 new messages* you were going through them, three of them were from the guards saying you needed to get back right now, 1 was a missed call from an unknown number, and the last well the last one was someone messaging you saying "I know where you are, and i will get to you soon." this as sent yesterday. From what you read of it you knew that it didn't sound friendly. oh well it seems you didn't have very good service (not surprising)

"HUMAN HOW VERY NICE TO SEE YOU, BUT THERE IS SOMETHING I MUST ASK OF YOU, COULD YOU PLEASE COME WITH WITH ME SO UNDYNE AND I CAN TAKE YOU TO THE KING" it surprised you how he just asked you to go with him, but since he looked very sad you told him maybe tomorrow. This seemed to make him really happy

"OH THANK YOU KIND HUMAN" oh well you wanted to see this king anyway and if it got out of hand you could always teleport out of there

"Listeb Papyrus i have to go see Sans, i'll let you take me tomorrow promise." and with that you disappeared.

"Hey Sans i'm back, can we do a bit of training now." you wanted to learn a few more things just incase the meeting with the king went bad

"Sure kiddo what do you wanna learn" it took you a while to think of it but decided to ask him

"can you teach me how to make a weapon appear, and maybe after that you gaster blasters" he seemed ok with what you were asking

"Ok but why so enthusiastic all of a sudden" you were wishing he wouldn't ask, oh well guess he would've figured it out eventually

"I'm letting Papyrus capture me and him and Undyne are gonna take me to the king" Sans looked happy when you told him

"Thank you, this will make my bro so happy, i promise nothing real bad will happen to you while your gone tho.

"thanks i just wanna learn a few extra things just in case" seeing your friends so happy reminds you of what you used to be like.

"Um Sans can i ask you something"

"sure buddy what is it"

"How do i get out of here, there are some things i need to grab from the surface" his expression went deadly serious.

"Come with me" he grabbed you and teleported you in front of a grave, the name inscribed on it "FRISK, a good friend to all, cause of death accidental trap malfunction, time of death was only a week before you escaped.

"My bro was the cause of this, he has never forgiven himself for it. This wouldn't of happened if they didn't want to leave so bad"

"Sans, i don't want to leave you guys for ever, i just want to grab a few things from the surface to bring down"

"why, why do you need those things so bad, isn't the stuff we have here good enough!" he was crying, blue tears streaming down his face

"SANS JUST LISTEN. It's not that this place isn't good enough, its just that when i was in prison, *sigh* i had very few memories of my parents so i was given two objects to remember the good times, when i had them no demon could take control, i just need to get them so i can stay that way" it was your turn to start crying, tears slowly making their way down your face

"sorry kid didn't know you felt that way, there is one way but you're not gonna like it, you need to break the barrier but it requires one human soul and one monster soul." you realised what he was saying, you refused to believe it

"Wait you mean, no i will use all my magic and teleport the way i came in if i have to i refuse to kill some one. He listen can we stop talking about this stuff and go practice."

"i'd like that, you and Sans left to go practice your weaponry.

* * *

"wow that was a lot easier than teleporting." already in 2 hours you could summon a scythe, a bow and arrow, a plain dagger and about 5 gaster blasters at one time

"yeah you learnt that a lot quicker than i would've expected" you took this complement, as you never got any from Sans, usually

"Hey, there is one thing i forgot to tell you"

"huh whats that" you were a bit curious from this

"If you kill the king, than you are gonna have the worst time of your life, all you will need to do is beat him in a duel, bring him down to a very low amount of health, if you do that he might absorb a few human souls we have already collected and set you free. Got it" what he had said brought up really painful memories from when you were in jail but you just had to shake them off for a little bit longer

"Yeah i promise"

little did either of use know a small flower was sneakily hiding away listening to your whole conversation

* * *

 **And we hit the end to another great chapter, more people will be brought into the story, the first full fight scene will happen, and soon, if we are lucky we might even get to see our very own reset. who knows well I'm Caleb and i gotta go cya**


	13. Chapter 13: The King

**Chapter 12 in our expedition, today, you will be captured by Papyrus, battle the King and make one more great friend**

 **also i would like to say Thanks Bro to madmalitiangamer**

 **so let's continue this great story**

* * *

you decided to wake up early and have a big breakfast before heading out, you were very grateful for Sans letting you stay there, but you knew you what had to be done, unfortunately all that was in the fridge was Papyrus's spaghetti

thank god for Sans showing you grillby's.

"Yo Grillby one burger to go" this was the first time you had been here by yourself.

"it's gonna take a bit, hope you don't mind waiting."

"nah it's fine, I'm not rushing to do anything today." He got a bit curious by this

"so what is on for the day." You knew Sans would probably tell him later but you didn't mind that

"I'm letting Papyrus capture me and take me the King." Well Grillby nearly dropped the cup after hearing you say that.

"are you serious, the King will kill you if you do that" he was worried, even tho you only met him a few days ago it seemed like he really cared about you

"I know, that's why I had Sans teach me a few things just incase." This seemed to make him relax a bit more, but he was still worried.

"Ok kid just try not to die, you're one of my best customers." You knew this to be true.

"HUMAN WERE ARE YO-, OH THERE YOU ARE, IT IS TIME FOR US TO GO TO SEE THE KING" you stood up ready to leave but Grilbby called out to you

"You want your breakfast first" this reminded you of why you had come here, you looked to Papyrus and he was willing to let you bring it along (even tho he hated grease)

"ALRIGHT HUMAN TINE TO GO" you had started the long walk to the Kings throne room, it had taken nearly all day.

"hello who is there" the King was facing the other way watering his flowers.

"IT IS THE GRRRREAT PAPYRUS YOUR MAJESTY, AND I HAVE BROUGHT THE HUMAN WITH ME." After Papyrus said this Asgore dropped the watering can and faced you.

"it would usually be here were I offer you a cup of tea but, in this circumstance I don't think that's very appropriate."

"Your majesty I only wish to leave this place to retrieve some things, I do not wish to fight you" this shocked Asgore, you reminded him of Frisk

"I'm sorry but us monsters have been waiting for centuries to leave, it was nice knowing you but I must take your soul now" and with that he summoned his giant red trident. It scared you at first but you remembered what Sans told you yesterday.

 _"You don't need to kill him, just lower his health and you win."_ You readied your own weapon, picking the scythe first.

but Asgore attacked straight away forcing you to bring up one of your shields. You expected him to be strong but this was way more than you expected.

"already I have consumed 6 of the 7 human souls needed, I will finish this off and break the barrier, be thankful that I am using your soul for the greater purpose."

Those words, "the greater good" pushed you over the line, it was what the scientist to,d you when you questioned them, suddenly Azura came back and decided that they should take control once more. You dropped to the ground as if you had fainted, Asgore took this as a perfect opportunity to take your soul, but just before the trident hit you, your hand went up and grabbed it, it seemed as tho you had changed form.

 **"Hi daddy did you miss me"** looks like Chara beat Azura to it, some how you where grateful for this, you knew how evil and destructive both these people were but Chara was a little more in control, surprisingly.

"C-C-Chara is that really you" the King was even more shocked then everyone else the first time they saw this.

" **Yes it is and I must inform you that you can't win here, this kid knows how to properly use their magic, they won't be defeated, so I recommend you break as much of the barrier as you can and let them pass."** Although she said recommend, you could tell she was demanding.

"I'm sorry Chara but I can't do that, us monsters have been waiting for to long, and even if I wanted to then we would lose all the souls we have saved up for." it seemed as tho Chara had a way around this, which scared you immensely.

" **How about this, you let us go and I give you vital information about escaping, and I will bring down 7 new souls for you to break this barrier. Do we have a deal"** neither of you were expecting that, Chara willing to sacrifice seven people just so we can leave, it didn't sound very fair

"do you promise this, my child, I must know if you will actually follow through with this."

" **Of course daddy why wouldn't I. Don't yo-"**

Chara looked down to see one of Undynes spears going through your chest. How had this happened. Undyne was no way near you. You turned around to see Sans there, still holding 5 more spears.

"sorry kiddo but I can't let you go through with that." He threw the remaining spears at you, one in each arm, one in each leg. When you fell down on the ground he came up to you and puy the last one in your head. Your last thought was

" _Why Sans I thought we were gonna be friends. Why did you do this"_ you looked at your arm as it hit LV 19 HP 0/92

And in an instant everything went black, except for two screens, LOAD, or RESTART. Since hate was the only thing you could think, you chose RESTART. This time everyone would pay, they would all die, this would be your revenge on Sans

* * *

you awoke back in jail, with your magic going wild. You knew what to do, all your memory's had stayed this time. And this time you weren't waiting for Gaster to free you, this time you would do it all by yourself

* * *

 **And that's the end of the pacifist route, I know some people will hate me for that ending but I kinda liked it. Next chapter will be the start of the Genocide run, can't wait to start writing it**


	14. Chapter 14: time to go back

**So time for me to start the Genocide run, but in this there will be one factor that will change everything.**

 **Also I'm thinking about changing the name of this FanFic, please leave Ideas for me**

 **hope you enjoy the new version of genocide, i know i will**

* * *

it was a cold night, nearly midnight according to the phone you got. You were still quite surprised at what date it was, two weeks before Gaster would come. heh who needed him. In two hours you had went and stole food, water, a new phone, and one very sharp knife. you were gonna plunge it into Sans back if it was the last thing you did

"Well time to go down" you jumped back down the hole that was once your death sentence, but now, it meant certain death for so many people. like last time you awoke in the small patch of flowers. you knew what would happen next, and you couldn't wait. you walked through to the next room were flowey was sitting

"Hey flowey, remember me, it's your good friend" he turned around to see you, standing there with a magic dagger in each hand.

"H-H-Howdy, how come your here so early" your presence scared him at first but now he knew he could use you

"I'm here to take revenge on Sans for what he did, so I'm going though for another genocide" this pleased flowey he knew he could help, and hopefully this time, live

"Ok, um can i help this time" you could use him for now to locate all the monsters including him, you couldn't wait to see his face when you killed Papyrus

"Fine just don't get in my way" you walked off, but just before you got out of that room Toriel came in.

"Oh hello my child, do not be afraid, My name is-" You didn't want to hear any of her bullshit, this time you were starting genocide early. you plunged you dagger deep into her heart, earning a scream from her, and that was the last thing you saw of Toriel before they turned to dust.

"Wow starting already i see, thats new." Flowey watched you from behind amazed at what you had done.

"Flowey, if you don't stay quiet and leave me to my Genocide... **I'LL INCLUDE YOU IN IT"** This got the stupid flower to shut up.

" _now where are the other monsters"_ you walked around for about 20 minutes before reaching Tori's house. you had already killed a group of froggits, whimsums, vegetoids and moldsmals, after that no one would come near you, you were happy to know this. when you got to Tori's house you went straight to the kitchen but was massively disappointed to not find any knives. Oh well, you would only need one.

* * *

(Sans POV)

It'd been three weeks since Frisk fell down, you were finally happy. You were going to the door to practice some knock knock jokes with the lady on the other side.

*knock* *knock*, no response you tried again, *knock* *knock*. Still no response

"Heh not feeling it today are we, thats ok, maybe tomorrow" you started to get up and walk away before you heard the door open. You turned around

"Hey Sans remember me, cause i remember you, and let me say, I'm really pissed off with what you did to me"

* * *

(your POV)

You could here the door being knocked, you were about to say something but then you heard his voice, this pissed you off massively. you decided to give him a surprise visit

"Hey Sans remember me, cause i remember you, and let me say, I'm really pissed off with what you did to me" you were about to draw your knife and cut his head off but then you saw another human and had a better idea

"Sans, Sans were are you, Sans" you didn't know this kid, but you had a pretty good idea of who it was, and you knew what you had to do

"Frisk stay back, go get everyone out of here, tell Asgore to absorb the souls and leave" he was dead serious but the kid didn't listen instead they came around the corner

"Sans whats going o-. Sans" they collapsed to the ground your dagger piercing their lungs, they wouldn't survive after that hit, their blood started flowing freely after the dagger disappeared.

"Sans it hurts, help me Sans"

"FRISK! It's ok Frisk I'm here your gonna be ok, trust me, come on stay with me, come on lets go see Alphys she can help" you felt sorry for Sans trying to save someone that was gonna die anyway. you saw him about to pick her up but she refused, the pain was to much

"Sans don't, I'm not gonna make it"

"Don't say that Frisk, come on be strong for me, stay with me" but she had already passed away. you looked at your arm to see your LOVE go up LV 23

"you bastard. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he tried to grab you but just before he reached you your knife was out and inches away from were his stomach would be.

"tsk tsk tsk, you know better than to try that with me Sans, i mean your the one that trained me. You know this all could've been avoided, if only you hadn't STABBED me in the back" you had obviously made a pun about your recent crime. This just pissed Sans off even more

"Oh making jokes now are we, haha very funny. You know what, I'm glad i fucking killed you, you wanna know why, i could see your true face. AND IM GONNA SHOW YOU MINE" both his eyes disappeared, and unfortunately, he did soon after

"well how about we see who the true king of Genocide is" you started to walk to Snowdin.

* * *

" _why, why are you doing this, we could've let him explain himself first, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS"_ you were screaming at Hate, he would be the one to take full control now

 _"why, WHY. Don't you remember what he did, he fucking killed us. and you know what when we get to killing him, I'm gonna force you to watch, and your gonna like it"_ you had started crying again, you didn't want to do this but the hate that had filled you after Sans did what he did, how could you not hate him, this meant you gave full control to the demon with the most power, unfortunately he won the battle. Chara didn't even try to fight him this time, she knew she couldn't win, but she could help you get control back

" _Yo, listen i have an idea, i know your not in charge right now but i can help you get the lead back. Daily I'm gonna loosen the restraints just a little bit, then when there loose enough take back control."_ it confused you to know that Chara was helping, for once, but you agreed, after this you would stay in control and nothing would hurt your friends

* * *

 **Ok thats the end of the first Genocide chapter, i am planing on doing another Pacifist run, but how about i change something again**

 **Ok also since Frisk died early, Sans got there soul and became determined to stop you, he wasn't gonna go easy this time**

 **well thats all for now see ya next chapter**


	15. Chapter 15: More Genocide

**Wow chapter 14 already, the support i have gotten for this is amazing, thanks guys, i cant say this enough but you guys are the reason i'm still writing**

 **Loving the positive responses from everyone, and so happy that i have gotten over 2000 views, i started this as a bet i never thought it would go this far, thank you guys, I'm usually really unmotivated by you guys just make me want to come back and write more.**

 **and one more thing madmalitiangamer** **thanks man, for review as much as you do and for leaving such positive stuff**

 **sorry for wasting time, lets get into the story**

* * *

"Boring" Hate got bored of you not struggling very quickly, but that was your plan, you wouldn't give him the please of your own suffering

"Fine you aren't gonna let me have my fun, I'll entertain myself a different way" he made a dagger and started to walk towards Snowdin, easily killing anything that got in his way. When you got there, it was deserted. Seems as tho Sans came back and warned everyone. Oh well, you went and looted all the supplies you could carry and left but when you started to leave the town you saw Papyrus standing in front of you.

"HUMAN, I DON'T QUITE KNOW WHY YOU HAVE KILLED MY FRIENDS BUT, YOU WILL NOT MAKE IT PASS ME" he had his own magic flowing, his magic seemed to be orange but acted like Sans

"THIS IS FOR FRISK, ALSO I DON'T BELIEVE IN YOU" and with that he summoned the biggest gaster blaster you had ever seen

"NHEY HEH HEH, THIS IS MY BROTHERS TACTIC BUT, THE ONES HE SUMMONS ARE ONLY THE KIDS, THIS IS THE QUEEN" it toward above everything, but before Papyrus could fire you had already teleported behind him, you were about to attack but you saw you soul turn blue

"not so fast, DIRTY BROTHER KILLER" seems as tho he wasn't gonna stand by this time, finally something fun.

Sans kept you still and Papyrus summoned some bones to charge you, they were gonna team up on you fine, you could call your friend as well as you jumped away from the bones you called his name

"YO FLOWEY, gonna need your help buddy." as soon as you finished that sentence his vines crawled up the skele bros legs and tied them down, the vines then went up their arms and kept them completely still

"Now Sans how should we do this, ok how about i kill your bro, load and continue doing that, sound good" he was just about ready to rip you into tiny pieces and then send you to hell to burn forever

"W-W-WAIT P-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. PLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEE" But you already decapitated him with your scythe.

"Sorry but i don't need you to believe in me, now you ready for the same fate Sans" you got your scythe ready but hesitated

"Sans run, ARGH, hate has taken control, you need to run and never come back, evacuate everyone, I'll reset when i can, but there's one thing i need to know, at what time did frisk die exactly in the previous run" you had returned for a small amount of time, but hate would take back over

"Midday, exactly and we were near the door, i hope you know what your doing" but he knew that he could trust you, he knew what you were gonna do. And like he used to do he teleported away

* * *

" _Dammit, we were about to have our revenge, WHY DID YOU STOP ME"_

" _Sorry buddy but I've got my own plans"_

* * *

you pinned yourself down with a few daggers, and kept them there, you decided Hate can have the pain this time so you swapped back out to let him have his control again

"ARGH, SERIOUSLY, your gonna pay for this buddy, i know for a fact that we don't have much magic left so they ain't gonna last long" Somehow you created them to last until your magic would last

" _So I don't need them to last long, Undyne will get here in the same amount of time, hope you don't mind the fight"_ after that you had left and went into the subconscience to be away from him.

"YO are you that human everyone ran away from" Mk seemed to show up first

"nah that guy is the one that pinned me, wanna help me out before they come back" He took all the daggers out of your hands, seems Hate was a better liar than you

"Thanks kid now how about you leave before something bad happens" the kid knew this was a threat but for some reason he didn't act on it

"w-w-what do you m-mean" was this kid really that stupid

"I can't believe you actually believed my lie, but now, it's time for you to join some of your friends" you grabbed a dagger and sliced at them

"y-y-you ok kid" Undyne was standing inbetween you and the kid he shook his head

"g-good, now leave, go to the core and leave this place" Undyne started to turn to dust, they had taken the hit for them, this pissed you off

"Seriously Undyne, getting in my way as usual. Oh well" you started to walk off and replenish you magic but before you could finish Undyne attacked.

"Hey im not dead yet" you turned around to see Undyne the Undying standing there, ready to kill you.

"Oh jeezus fucking christ, are you serious, you should be dead, just like your skeleton friend" Undyne looked over to see a pile of dust and Papyrus's scaf

"You fucking little shit, he didn't deserve that, he was innocent. Thats it, i was gonna offer you one last chance at mercy but now, YOU'RE GONE YOU LITTLE FUCKING SHIT" Your soul turned green and there were spears all around you. you defended against the first wave successfully only being hit once or twice but that didn't phase you. It was your turn to attack, you threw a few daggers as distractions and got the scythe ready, direct hit 879 Damage, but if her armor wasn't there you think she would've been cut in half, the blade barely made a dint tho, this was gonna be difficult

* * *

 **And so this is the start of the Undyne fight, um the genocide will go by quicker than the first pacifist route because in it your magic, and flowey, can make it easier to kill everything**

 **NEXT TIME: Undynes fight will come to an end, you will eradicate everything and maybe, just maybe, we might start a fight with Mettaton Neo**


	16. Chapter 16: Round 2 Fight

**Chapter 15, the start of an Undyne fight, this is gonna be fun to write, but unfortunately all good things must come to an end as will this fight**

 **but before that lets enjoy a good fight.**

* * *

"heh you really think that puny weapon could cut through this, NO WAY." her spears surrounding you again, this time was a little harder, they became quicker and hit harder. The second wave was finished, your HP had gone down a bit but it didn't worry you.

Your turn, the gaster blasters you learned to use had appeared and were ready to fire, but then Undyne said something that hit harder than any attack

"why, WHY are you doing this to us." you thought about explaining it to her but had a better idea

"Make you a deal, make it past this attack and I'll tell you." the Gaster blasters surrounded her and fired. she was hit and this did a lot of damage but you weren't finished, you fired the daggers again, none hit their mark but Undyne tried to predict your next attack and looked above waiting for the scythe hit that never came. You had already rushed her with more daggers and your sword, this would definately finish her off. Damage 22,120. Seems as tho she survived with one HP left.

"wow that was amazing you were able to withstand that whole attack, god i underestimated you" you got your scythe ready again and was about to cut her head off before she shouted

"WAIT. what about our deal." Damn you did promise her.

"fine. In the last timeline, i had went through as a pacifist. But when i got to Asgore and was about to escape, Sans killed me, he stole some of your spears and killed me in cold blood, so this is my revenge on him, making him watch all of his friends die, unfortunately he has probably left now with all the souls, Oh well at least he has seen a few of them." It seemed Undyne still wanted to know who had died, which of her friends had died

"So, who have you killed, who have you taking your anger out on"

"Toriel, Frisk, Papyrus and now you" as you finished the sentence your scythe came down, and Undyne had melted into a puddle of white goop and armor.

"Heh, enjoy the show Sans" he walked out from behind some trees.

"You know what i was gonna wait till you got to the Judgement hall before you were giving a bad time but now, I don't believe you deserve that luxury." he was about to grab you and throw you into his bones but you had teleported to HotLand.

"not yet my friend, not yet." you had walked into Alphys's lab but was stopped when Sans grabbed you from behind.

"Don't you DARE fucking walk away from me." he grabbed you and slammed you down on the ground and summoned his bones to pin you down

as you spat out some blood you started to curse him out "Heh to the fucking little comedian followed me, guess i should've seen it coming, oh well what the fuck are you gonna do know, huh" you were challenging him and he was gonna make your last few moments absolutely horrible.

"Hm how about we get you back in control, how's that sound, i personally really like the idea" Hate started to freak out, he was finally gonna get his happy ending but the smiling trashbag was gonna stop them once again.

"Come on it wont hurt... much" he put his hand on your head and entered your mind

* * *

"Sans" you saw him appear, finally you would be saved and Hate would get dunked on.

"Hey Sans, whats going on" you already had him wrapped up in chains, he wasn't ready for a fight in your mind

"Shit, really, well how about we go to a better place." he stuck his arm out and quickly grabbed Hate and they both disappeared, this caused the chains to go away

* * *

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU" Sans took Hate to his own mind.

"I'd like to see you try, you little shit" this time Sans was challenging Hate.

"aaaawww, hahaha that can be easily arranged, wouldn't take much, just one quick strike." he had his mimicking the action

"I wouldn't try that here. Your in my mind now, you have no power"

* * *

Back in the real world you had got power back and started to get yourself up.

"Ow, jeez Sans couldn't have been even a little bit softer on my body" you ate whatever you had in your inventory to max your HP.

"Now how about we do a restart to get everything back to norma-" You turned around to see San's magic flaring, seems as tho he was fighting Hate and by the look of things, he was loosing

"Seriously Sans, do Ineed to do everything around here". you went back over to him and journeyed into his mind

* * *

"Hey buddy, now how about we make a deal, you and i go back to our body and i leave this one alone" Somehow Sans was defeated by Hate, probably because of the hate he was feeling for Hate,

"Fine, just leave Sans alone and you can take back control" you had a plan, and this time it would succeed

"Ok i knew you would come round" you were about to leave but

"K-K-Kiddo d-don't do it" Sans was still awake, but only barely

"Sorry Sans i have to" you had gone back

* * *

" _Ok kid now give me back control"_ but you weren't gonna do it, at least not yet. you had replenished your magic before and summoned 4 daggers and planted them back in your hands and legs

" _Fine you want control take it_ " and with that he Hate was back in control

"FUCK. this trick again, o well we di-. Wait how did we gain so much, shit, well, looks like I'm stuck here for a while." A while was an understatement, the Daggers would last about 5 hours, you had over charged by a long shot but o well this would be fun.

"heh thanks for chance kid, looks like this is the end for your run, just remember this one thing, i did what i did for a very good reason, and when i believe you are ready I'll tell you." you were gonna hold him to this in the next timeline, if you could.

and in one attack Sans had finished you off, but this time you were happy about this, and again the two buttons came up "CONTINUE" and "RESET" and again this time you would reset, but, this time you would stay in control

* * *

 **Ok and thats how I'm gonna end the Genocide. Sorry about that i just had no idea and i really want to start this new run, i hope you guys will like it, dont forget to review and leave me some ideas to use, well I'll cya next time**


	17. Chapter 17: 3rd and final run

**Alright, it's time to start what i am going to dub the "Redemtion Run" or "RR" for short, so lets get into it.**

* * *

You awoke inside the Jail, it was two weeks before Gaster. you could've escaped now but then your plans would take longer to put in action. Oh well you didn't mind waiting for a few days, you could use your new powers to astound the guards. you could show them a few tricks in the morning.

"Hey kid get up. It's time for you to have another bad day" hah seems as though he was still going through with it

"Ok but can i show you something." he nodded, curious as to what you were gonna do

"Just remember kid, if you do anything bad than you won't even be able to leave on your birthday" you looked at him and summoned your scythe, he was astounded to see this

"h-how did you do that. Put it away before i have to take action"

"Calm down, I've just been practicing my magic, i can also summon knives and teleport, truthfully i could be millions of miles away right now but, i think I'll stay for at least a little bit longer." this seemed to shock the guard even more

"You idiot, if i were you I wouldn't be any where near here"

"I'll take the advice on, just remember, be careful what you wish for, because some day it might come true" you finished the sentence and went on with your day.

* * *

(Jump forward a few days)

You had made the guards become a bit friendlier by showing them what you could do, you even learnt how to levitate things. but today was the day, you were going back to the ruins

"Hey kid, you wanna do a bit more magic or nah." all the guards wanted to see your magic and this guy was new today, unfortunately he wouldn't get to see any today

"Sorry can't today, i got different plans, hey can you get the guy that usually checks up on me" he went and grabbed him

"Whats up kiddo"

"Sorry mate i gotta go, i have to go meet some people." this confused the guard

"Wait what, what do you mean meet some people."

"Exactly what it sounds like, now i gotta go before I'm to late" it was 11am already, you had about 50 minutes until your plan was activated

"well i guess i can't really stop you if you can teleport, *sigh* listen, i don't want you to get into more trouble so just make sure you stay outta sight" and with that advice you had teleported to the entrance (hole) to the UNDERGROUND

"Well here goes nothing" (45 minuets till plan is activated) you landed down safely and walked a bit to go meet flowey

"Huh, who's there"

"Hey flowey long time no see" apparently the last run was a bit blurry for him, he couldn't remember you

"Who are you and how do you know my name"

"heh guess you can't remember thats ok just can you leave me alone for a while, i got a few plans i need to do"

"what are you talking about"

"Just leave now before i have to get violent" and with that he had left, you started to go through the ruins until you saw Toriel up ahead

"Hey Toriel" you shouted out, she turned around to see you

"H-hello my child, um how did you know my name" (25 minutes till the plan was activated) she was puzzled,

"Don't worry, it's really complicated, I'll tell you someday i think your ready, hey how about we go back to your house," this seemed to shock her even more

"Listen my child, i do not know who you are or how you know so much about me but, if you take one more step without explaining something than we are going to have a problem" she had ignited the fire in her hands, you checked the watch you had grabbed before making it to the hole, you had 15 minutes.

"Ok butt it's gonna have to be quick, so Just like Frisk i have had the power over the timelines, i have been through all this before, and i know about a tragedy that is going to happen later today and i need to leave the ruins so i can stop it, and thats all i can explain right now." she seemed happy with the brief explanation

"Ok then my child, i shall let you leave if you are to stop a tragedy, but i would like you to come back soon so you can explain this into more depth" she walked you to her house (5 minutes left)

"Sorry Tori this is taking to long, I'll just teleport, don't woryy I'll be back soon." and with that you teleported to the forests before Snowdin

* * *

"Frisk, whats you up to kiddo" they were near the door to the ruins, they were gonna go tell some jokes with Toriel.

"I don't know, i fell like someone is watching us" Sans used his magic to scout the surrounding area and found nothing, you had hid yourself to well

"Snowones there kiddo" they both laughed at this terrible pun, unfortunately Frisk was laughing to hard and didn't see the trap behind her

"FRISK LOOK OUT" she had tripped and started to fall, the trap was activated, it was time to activate your redemption plan, you teleprted infront of the spike, it went through you but it stopped it from impaling Frisk.

"*OOF*" she hit your body and fell to the ground

"What was that" she questioned, they both turned around to see you stuck on the spike.

"Sans, come help me" they both rushed to your aid

"h-hey Sans, s-sorry we had to meet like this" you whispered, life was already starting to slip away, you could feel it leaving

"Kid, why did you do this, why did you kill yourself"

"This was my plan for redemption, i needed you to forgive me" they had gotten you off the spike and started to take you to Alphys.

you watched Alphys run towards you, but after that all you could see was darkness, endless darkness. Yes this was were you wanted to be

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this, um nothing to say besides that, leave reviews for any ideas, hell who knows i might even use them. cya**


	18. Chapter 18: Darkness

**And were back. so tibia honest i didn't really know what to write, but a lot of people have been saying its great and i thought of a way to make it punominal. what i'm trying to say is that theres gonna be a lot more puns**

 **Now into Chapter 17**

* * *

Darkness, thats all you could see for miles on end. but in the darkness you heard a voice"Hey are you ok" this voice was foreign, unknown to you

"who are you, what do you want"

"Don't you recognize my voice, oh well, i guess you deserve an introduction. Hello my name i-"

"Hey leave them alone, they need to rest, i mean it's snow problem if you wanna be friends just let them rest for a bit longer" Goddamnit Sans starting with the puns already, but you couldnt help laugh just a little bit, even if it caused pain to go through your body

"Sans, what happened" no answer, you could sense his presence but he just wasn't talking

"Sans how am i still alive, and why can't i see anything" he still wouldn't answer.

"Sans answer me... please" he finally sighed and started to talk

"Ok kid you want answer I'll give em to ya, but tibia honest, i don't think you will like what comes outta my mouth"

"I don't care just, tell me everything, why you killed me, why i can't see, and why i feel so empty." you felt like you were missing a part of you, but you couldn't pinpoint the feeling

"OK first lets start from the start, the reason i killed you, it was because i couldn't see more people die, I couldn't let you kill seven more people just so you and everyone else could escape, so i needed to stop you. the reason you can't see is the same why you fell so empty, your magic freaked out when we got to Alphys's lab, and for some reason part of your soul broke off, this unfortunately has had some side affects, you're gonna be temporarily blind for about a week." finally you had gotten the answer you craved

"Ok but what happened to the part of the soul that broke off"

"Heh well i guess i better explain that bit" this voice was similar but you couldn't explain it

"who are you" this person, you felt like you knew them, like they were someone close but you still didn't know them

"What, i take offence to that,"

"are you gonna take a gate as well" Sans was making the shitty jokes as usual

"really Sans that was terrible even for you"

"Well i gues my joke bank has run Bone Dry" these terrible puns, unfortunately made you laugh, the pain was spreading again

"stop it, it hurts when i laugh, also who the fuck are you" your patience had worn thin

"oh right your still here sorry, I'm still offended you don't recognize me. It's me your good friend Chara" of course, now you could recognize that voice

"Oh my god Chara is it really you, oh my god how the hell are you here, none of this makes sense" everything was flying out of your mouth, your brain couldn't process any of it.

"Slow down partner. Yes it is really me, and I'm here because the piece of your soul that broke off had me in it so i took control. Also i only have one thing to say to you. You're a fucking idiot trying to save Frisk like that" Chara was laughing, but you could tell there wears tears going down her face, her laugh was empty hearted.

"well thats just who I am, now one more thing can someone tell me where we are before i pass out again." this made both of them laugh a bit

"were in Snowdin buddy, In me and my bro's house, don't worry no one is coming after you, your safe here" and with that you had fainted

* * *

(Frisks POV)

It was this kid again, you remember the last run, you rememeber what they had done to you, so why did they save me, they could've let us die again, oh well you could ask them when they woke up, until then you would go tell everyone about the new person.

"HELLO HUMAN, HOW ARE YOU TODAY" Papyrus was the first person that you found, you would have to tell him what he did, he was gonna find out sooner or later.

"Listen Paps, you caught a human in one of your traps." he looked quite shocked about this knew development

"OH, DID I, WHERE THEY A BAD HUMAN." you really didn't want to say this but, again, he would find out sooner or later

"Actually they are a good human, they saved me, i nearly died, i nearly fell onto one of your traps." this made Papyrus look sad, which still confused you since he was a skeleton

"OH NO, ARE YOU OK, WAIT IS THE OTHER HUMAN OK" Papyrus was worried, he never wanted to hurt someone that would be nice.

"They're ok, they lost a part of their soul but, their was a slight side affect of it that we still don't understand. Don't worry Paps it's not your fault" he looked extremely sad, he was about to cry.

"HOW IS IT NOT MY FAULT, IT WAS MY TRAP THAT HURT THEM, I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON." he was ranting now, you just needed to comfort him.

"Papyrus listen to me, the other person is fine, they are just going to have a bit of trouble seeing for a bit, they're gonna be fine, you a great person Papyrus, just come on, how about we go see them." you grabbed him and took him to see the knew fallen child.

* * *

(Your POV)

" _Uuuhh, huh headaches still stand i guess"_ The headache pounding in your head, oh well they never really lasted long

*knock* *knock* *knock* someone was outside the door

"Come in" you called out and heard the door open

"HUMAN HOW ARE YOU FEELING, I AM QUITE SORRY ABOUT WHAT I HAVE DONE TO YOU, I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME" you wouldn't forgive him, instead you needed something from him

"actually i would like you to forgive me" Papyrus had a confused face, but Frisk understood completely.

* * *

 **And I'm gonna end it there, so you have survived, Chara is now alive, and so is Frisk. But what will happen to the SAVE LOAD and RESET**

 **next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: rehabilitation

**And here comes the 19th chapter, wow never really thought i would make it this far, oh well lets dive in**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEW HUMAN" he had no idea why you needed him to forgive you.

"Papyrus listen, i have control over the timeline just like Frisk does, except last time i was in this world i made a lot of bad decisions and i am trying to redeem myself, me jumping on the trap in front of Frisk was my way of saying sorry to her, my way of saying sorry to you is by helping you join the royal guard"

"HOW DO YOU PLAN ON DOING THAT HUMAN" The answer was obvious, everyone knew it, Papyrus just didn't want to except it

"I'm going to let you capture me and take me to Undyne, by doing this my soul will be used to break the barrier, and by doing this i will have made everyone happy, i know quite a few of people wont agree with my plan but this is how i am going to redeem myself" you had become serious, enough to make anyone scared.

"HUMAN ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS" Papyrus was still unsure about your decision, any sane person would be

"Yes i am very sure. we'll leave as soon as i have got my vision back, and when i can start walking again, i mean you'd have to put a bit of BACK bone in if you were gonna carry me" You and Frisk started to laugh a bit at the very bad pun while Papyrus stood there, extremely angry

"HUMAN, I WILL LET THAT PUN SLIDE JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE STILL INJURED, BUT IF YOU MAKE ANYMORE PUNS YOU WILL NOT HAVE A VERY ENJOYABLE TIME" (This was obviously a politer way of saying you're gonna have a bad time)

"haha ok Papyrus i promise i wont make any more puns in front of you" you now knew how strong he could be, you didn't want to fight that again

"THANK YOU HUMAN, NOW I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL LEAVE TO GO RE CALIBRATE MY PUZZLES" he hurried off now, you kinda wanted him to leave so you could discuss something with Frisk

"Hey Frisk"

"listen kid, i don't know what your true plan is but if you ever try to hurt my friends, i won't be as easy to kill as last time" she had gone deadly serious this time, her words laced with poison, and although you couldn't see, you knew she was staring right through your soul

"Ok, i wasn't planning on it anytime soon, i just wanted to know what has happened to our powers over the timeline, i mean i still have the SAVE power" it was confusing, you had the SAVE power but none of the others

"*sigh* i checked this a bit after you passed out, it seems you have the SAVE, i have the RESET and Chara has the LOAD. I need you ro promise me this, you will never SAVE unless all of us agree that it is needed, Chara has agreed to never LOAD unless someone we all really care about bites the dust, and i will never RESET unless it is needed or unless someone starts to go genocide, do you agree to this"

"Yes, um do you think i could SAVE now just in case, i mean this is the last time we all really know that all of our friends are safe, we should take the chance while we have it" it made sense to you, and hopefully the other two

"Ok just don't abuse the power, ok" you agreed, you were only gonna do it when they agreed

*SAVE*

"So you agreed with the terms of her condition, heh i kinda wish i had the RESET instead of the LOAD."

"Of course you do then you could RESET and do whatever you wanted from the start"

"yep" the way Chara blatantly came out with that made you laugh a bit

"Ok guys I'm really tired and as much as i would love to hear you to bicker over what power you got i would like to sleep." they both took the hint and said at the same time

"Ok see ya later," wow they were more like each other than you wanted to believe, oh well you would have to get used to it, just like you had to get used to your magic

* * *

(Time skip=3 days)

"s-so can y-you open your eyes and tell me what you see" Alphys had started to get used to you, she was stuttering less and less with each check up. you started to open your eys, everything was still a bit dark but you could see a bit better

"I can see almost everything, although it's still a little dark i think i could navigate my way around now."

"Thats great news, how about w-we get you to go f-for a little walk" yes finally, over the past 5 days you werent even allowed out of the room

"Ok were do you want me to walk to"

"uumm how about you walk just to the local store and we will see what happens after that" finally you could go fro a walk

"sweet lets go than" you got uo and started walking down the stairs

"Hey kiddo how ya feeling"

"Hey Sans, pretty good, i can see everything a bit better, also shouldn't you be at work"

"I'm on break" he always was on break

"Ok well I'm gonna go for a bit of a walk"

"ok kiddo, just stay safe" he knew how much HP you had, somehow it even stayed the same after the last run so you weren't gonna go done easily. You walked out the door into Snowdin, you started to walk down the street, you got to the Inn and you were about to start heading back but before you could you had been teleported to the void

"Seriously Gaster, why do you keep doing this" of course it was him who teleported you to there, no one else did

" _I am here to tell you that your fun is almost over"_

* * *

 **And _I'll end it there. Next chapter will be more talking to Gaster, maybe some people might find out about some of your past. Next time_**


	20. Chapter 20: time to fight

**Alright, more fighting, more mercy and more friends in this chapter, also woo hoo 3,500 views, great work huys, thx for the support**

* * *

"What do you mean 'my fun's nearly over'" Gaster was giving you more questions than answers

" _I mean that in a usual timeline i save you from the jail, and now that you have finally saved yourself i can appear in the physical realm to do what i want to do, i am going to go complete genocide on the people you love, and you can't stop me this time, especially in your condition."_ he was right, in your condition you wouldn't stand a chance

"Well thanks for warning me now it's time for me to leave" you tried to leave but your powers weren't working

" _I see you have figured it out, i have neutrilised_ _all of your magic when i brought you here, you can't escape my friend." he started to get ready for a fight, and you got ready to dodge until Sans came_

"oh well, my friends know where i should be, they will come looking for me and Sans will come here any minute"

 _"what did you think I'm waiting for"_ his grin grew so big it could scare anyone

"Hey kid you in he-" just like you had done to Frisk in the previous run, Gaster had impaled Sans

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO." You screamed at him, your magic had escaped flaring into use

"I SWEAR TO GOD... **I WILL KILL YOU** " but right now, you knew you had no chance, you needed backup, you left to go find Frisk you found them up ahead

"Frisk, FRISK!" she heard you and ran to your aid

"hey, hey whats up, you look like you saw a ghost"

"You need to load now, load to the last save file, Sans is dead, Gaster killed him and I'm gonna give him some payback" she took in the information and before you could say anything you went back to the start of the day, you were about to leave the house

"see ya kiddo" Sans was sitting in the couch, apparently he couldn't remember the last load. you collapsed on to the floor.

"woah kiddo you alright" you were in Sans arms only partially awake

"S-S-Sans look out for Gaster" you wispered the last bit before you saw a tentacle come out of no where, and then the rest of Gaster appeared

" _you should not have done that, now i will have to start my plan earl_ -" before he could continue Frisk had loaded and you were back to the same time

* * *

20 times. 20 times was the amount of times you had loaded today, every time one of your friends was killed, you couldn't stop it.

"Gaster why are you doing this, you wont win, we'll find a way to stop you." you were standing next to Frisk and Chara in front of the dust of Undyne.

" _You can not win against me, i shall win no matter how long it takes."_

"yeah well now we have a plan, Frisk, load one more time" as she hit the button you teleported to Gaster's demention and had started to attack, each one landing a hit dealing a massive amount of damage

"This is your punishment you little fucker" damage 1590, his HP now at 1

"*huff* *puff* _you have grown strong, but not strong enough"_ HP 666666/666666

" _as you can see you can not beat me by yourself"_ your grin widened.

"aint it good that he aint by himself" Sans had appeared finally

"What took you so long, let me guess you had a skele-ton of prep work"

"Now kid i'd love to laugh at that but right now is no time for puns, we have a ghost to finish off" you both looked towards Gaster

 _"hahahahaha do you really think that he can help you, well you have sorely disappointed me"_ you both grinned even more, if that was possible

"Oh no he isn't the only one you see we thought about bringing a few more people to this fight" and as if on cue, Napstablook and Mettaton appeared

"Hello darling" Gaster burst out in laughter, seems as though he hadn't figured out your plan. Good

" _what, do you really believe that a depressed ghost and a pile of tin can stop me. this is the most disappointing thing i have every seen"_

"Gaster Darling i thought you were ment to be smart, it seems that you couldn't even figure out their plan" this agrivated Gaster enough that he attacked, launching black spikes at everyone, you and Sans dodged them easily, one went straight through Napstablook doing nothing, but the other one, it hit mettaton straight in the chest.

" _ha, seems as tho your friend was worthless after all"_ he was about to go after you and Sans until he heard Mettatons voice

"But darling you have furthered their plan even more, guess you really aren't smart" everyone was smiling except Gaster, he destroyed Mettatons case, and now there was only a pink ghost (this was Mettatons original form).

"Thank you for destroying my case, i have wanted to leave ever since Frisk came through my show last time, and now two of your enemy's can't be hurt, what are you gonna do now."

Gaster had an answer for this, he launched an attack except not at anyone here it went through a portal.

* * *

Toriel was walking through the ruins seeing if anyone new had fallen down, she was about to head back before she saw you appear in front of her and smash a black tentacle, this had such an impact on her that she fainted. you knew you couldnt just leave her here, so you grabbed her and teleported her back yo her house. you teleported back into the void. to see Napstablook and Mettaton attack him, you checked his health 4987/666666. you nearly had him, and this time he would stay dead

* * *

 **Ok that was chapter 19, i was planing on finishing his fight now but i thought that this was a good spot to end it, also next time there will be a massive plot twist (i know how much you guys love those). Ok cya next time guys and gals**


	21. Chapter 21: they know

**Hey guys, a bit more is gonna happen this time, i might introduce a few new characters, and a few new friends, well you'll see soon, bye**

* * *

Napstablook had hit Gaster one more time, his HP was back to 1.

"Gaster, just stop now you can't win anymore, this is your final battle"Gaster was grinning again, this meant he had a plan as well

" _You really believe I'm that stupid, well i think now is a great time to get to know your past self"_ he stretched out his tentacle again, this time going for Alphys. you bet him there and destroyed the tentacle, Gaster couldn't keep this up fro much longer.

"that trick wont work Gaster, just give up, leave us be, and **never return"** Gaster was still smiling widely, it seems his plan was in action

" _Oh don't worry, I'll leave you alone, until you need me, you can't do anything now"_ and with that he had disappeared.

"*Sigh* well, im glad thats done, who wants to go to Grilby's"

"Sorry darling, although i would love to, i want to spend some time with Blooky." and with that they had disappeared as well

"well i guess its just you and me." you faced Sansand you both ended up in Grillby's.

"hey guys" everyone chimed in, you didn't really want anything you just wanted to talk to a friend.

"So kiddo what, do ya want." you looked at the menu, you could still hear Hate in the back of your mind

" _the souls of the innocent"_ you thought about it but it didn't sound very appetising

"how aboooouuuuuut... a bagel." this just pissed off Hate, he knew you could hear him.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"actually, how about two bagels" you smiled at the sight of a frustrated Hate

"Ok kiddo, yo Grillby two bagels and a bottle of ketchup".

after your meal, Sans phone went off. *bzzzzzz* *bzzzzzz*

"hang on kiddo i better get this, hey whos this."

"Sans its Alphys, do you know where the human went" she sounded freaked out

"Yeah I'm with them right now, why do ya wanna know"

"good i need you to bring them to my lab, NOW" you had never heard Alphys yell before, must of been very important.

"Ok kiddo we gotta go see the doc" you paid for your meal and teleported to the lab

"Hey Alphys whats u-" a cage made of blue lazers surrounded you, you couldn't escape.

"Alphys whats goin on" Sans was just as confused as you were. until, she held up a disk, written on it was 'the humans crimes'

"Alphys, what is that" Sans was doing the talking, you were just in shock.

"Sans you need to stay away from them, they are cold blooded murderers. this disc shows them going through and killing everyone, just like in your nightmares Sans, we need to stop them before they can kill anyone" realization had started to kick in, Gaster had done this, no one else could

"Alphys, i admit, in the last timeline i made some very horrible choices, but the reason I'm here now and in this condition, is because I'm trying to redeem myself, I don't want to be the bad guy anymore" you wanted to go to her and try to comfort her, but the lazers stopped you.

"How can i know that we can trust you" she still sounded a bit scared. you were so glad you had saved this last time. you pulled out another disk

"Alphys, this disc shows you both of the past timelines and the start of this timeline. i want you to have it, after you watch it, then you can judge me." she still seemed like she was seeing you like were the worst person in the world.

"fine, but you have to stay in that cage and watch all of it with me. deal" you didn't want to watch a lot of what you had done but you agreed.

"Deal" she took the disc and started to play it.

*5 hours later*

you were up to were you had fought Asgore the first time, she had fast forwarded a lot of it. The fight was nearlly done, you had just offered mercy until Sans appeared. then the screen went black. and it came back to the start of the genocide run.

*another 5 hours later*

the whole video was complete, it seems Alphys was satisfied.

"Truthfully i believe that you should have to do more to redeem yourself but, so far you have done very well. I'll let you leave, but remember what Frisk said... well, the same thing stands with me." This was the most serious you had seen Alphys, it scared the living shit out of you.

"yeah and the same thing i said still stands, um so now that we're done can i go, i kinda wanna go see some people." she disabled the force field and let you leave.

you appeared back in Temmie village.

"hOI! i'm tEMMIE" god this place was so weird but you had to make at least one Temmie happy.

"hOI. welcom to... da TEM SHOP" and this was the one you would make happy. you went into your inventory and grabbed as much money as you could.

"Temmie i want to send you to college." her face went crazy.

"You got enough muns to send Tem to colleg." you grabbed 1000G

"here you go, this should be enough, now go, go and make all Tems pround.

"OK" and then Temmie left and went to colleg. it was that day you had helped one more person, even if their whole race looked weird. oh well on more person down

* * *

*Poof*

"uuuhhhh, what happened."

 **another one has fallen**

* * *

 **oh yeah im gonna throw in one more human just to do some things that might annoy people. oh well you guys will enjoy (hopefully). cya later guys**


	22. Chapter 22: I need help

**Depression trigger warning: i will be talking a lot about my depression and a lot of shit going through my mind right now, if you wanna skip, i wont blame you... I wouldnt want to read it either**

hey guys, um this chapter is just somethings i wanna talk about. I was really considering not uploading this but, its got so bad i cant ignore it.

So i suffer from depression and i did say that in an early chapter, but latly, i just cant stop thinking about my depression, i just... its killing me on the inside, a lot of my own emotions have shut down, i just don't know what I'm gonna do. some nights i think about running away from all my problems, other nights i think about cutting and/or suicide. I'm just stuck in a loop that i cant escape. I just don't know what the fuck to do. all the pressure, the stress, all my emotions are staring to crash down on me. i just... i just dont know, i hate this feeling so much, i just want it all to end now, i try to talk to people, but they dont understand. hell i was on omegle and i told people and they just said "why don;t you go kill yourself, no one would care"... that hit hard, i usually ignore all that kinda crap but tonight, i just dont know how long i can keep it together. heh, usually i hear a lot of this stuff from adults or 18 year olds, its funny that me, a 15 year old, is saying all this crap. I'm struggling, my friends always come to me for help, add that and the stress from school. I just... i just cant fucking deal with all of the shit. My dad left about 1/2 an hour ago, this is about the 10th time he has done it, and this time, i just dont know if i can forgive him. It's 9:30 PM right now for me, i just, feel like grabbing everything i can and leaving, no one would know that i left until tomorrow. and I know my Mum would freak out but, right now, i couldnt care less. I have written about 3-4 chapters ahead right now, i dont know the next time i will be writing. Trust me i want to write this fanfic i would love to but right now, i dont have the energy to do anything. Ive been having these weird daydreams. some about one of my eyes being cut so i cant see, others, its about me or one of my family dying... these thoughts are what kill me inside the most. a few of you reading might understand what I'm talking about when i say im dead inside, others might have no clue, but trust me, there is nothing fun or easy about it, its on of the hardest things to deal with. Because of it, i have had to wear a 'mask' for the past few months, I always seem happy to people, but if you ever had the chance to truly meet me, you'd fully know what the fuck i go through.

 **Thats all Im gonna write, sorry about this but sometimes, i just need to talk with people and voice my thoughts. i promise i wont do this often this might even be the only one, but for what its worth, if anyone can relate dont hesitate to talk to me, I can still help you, even if Im dying inside, doesnt mean you should, ok I'm gonna go, ill cya with the next chapter in about 8-10 hours, cya**


	23. Chapter 23: the new one

**So when i woke up this morning i had 3 alerts on my phone. 2 reviews 1 PM, i checked them instantly to know what was going on and now, I'm glad i did, when i read those comments and the one private message, i actually smiled for the first time in... i dont even know how long. so thank you.**

 **Ok, so there is now 4 humans in the UNDERGROUND, this will be fun to write, hopefully it's fun to read but i guess you guys can judge that. oh well lets get into it**

* * *

A new one has fallen. unknown to everyone.

you teleported to the ruins to go see Toriel. you didn't know how she was after she fainted. oh well guess this would be a good time to explain everything to her while you were here. you got to the front of her house, but just before you went in you heard someone...

"uuhhh what happened." you heard the voice come from deep in the ruins. you decided Toriel could wait and went walking down the hall.

you were alking past everyone saying hi to as many as you could, when you got to the start of the ruins, there was another person, lying there unconscious, covered in blood and cuts. you went over to them and tried to find their heartbeat... you found one thankfully, but it was very faint. you grabbed your phone and called Alphys.

"Alphys, theres another human down here, your gonna need to heal them, they're nearly dead, I'm gonna be at your lab in about half a minute ok."

"O-o-ok j-just be c-careful" you put your hand on the new person. and in an instant you were at Sans. you called out to him

"SANS, SANS, SANS WHERE ARE YOU." you were yelling out to him, he teleported down the stairs

"yo whats u-, who is that" he saw the nearly dead human in your hands.

"Don't know, they were in the ruins, listen i don't have much time, you still got the ropes you used when Frisk went Genocide." he understood instantly.

"Here, don't think you will really need them but hey can't hurt." you thanked him and teleported to Alphys's lab.

"I really hope you know what your doing kid".

* * *

"Alphys, I'm here are you ready" you were in the lab, you saw the table and sat them down on there, their heartbeat was nearly gone.

"j-just ab-b-bout, i-is the h-human r-re-ready."

"Yeah their on the table just waiting on you" she got all the equipment ready.

first she took of almost all of their clothing, and washed all the cuts they had, there was a lot, 101 you counted but there was probably more. next she wrapped them in bandages, you had to hold them up with magic for this, then finally she gave them a pill so they would wake up in about 10 minutes, aahh the wonders of magic. But the next bit would be the hardest.

"Alphys, i need to know where Frisk and Chara are."

"w-well F-F-Frisk is at S-Snowdin, and C-C-Chara is in H-Hotland."

"ok thanks, I'll be back soon, i need you to leave as well, don't want them doing anything they might regret, it'd probably be better if we greet them first and explain everything." she understood and went upstairs where she wouldn't be seen. while Alphys was upstairs you went and grabbed Frisk and Chara

* * *

(Frisks POV)

" _hhmm i wonder what Sans was so freaked out about, oh well I'll find out later"_ you were walking down the streets before you felt a hand on your shoulder

"hey wh-. o are you, oh its just you, what are you doing and why are we in Hotland." they just smiled and said one more thing

"We got another one. also we gotta get Chara" and up ahead was Chara at the Nice cream stall

* * *

(Charas POV)

" _mmmmmm. Chocolate nice cream, the best"_ you saw Frisk

"hey Fri-. sk woah what the fuck."

* * *

(Your POV)

"what don't like a little teleportation" Chara was pissed

"You fucker do you knwo i could've killed you." she was really pissed.

"Nah i got to much Hp for that, but we got a bigger problem, a new human fell down, they're gonna wake up soon and we are the best people to see first, since we're the only humans down here"

"Ok then, but next just warn me before you do anything like that again, or i will kill you" you just laughed.

"yeah, yeah if you can, ok lets go." you all teleported to Alphys's lab, where the Human was just starting to wake up.

"huh, wha-whats going on, where am I." it seemed as tho realization sunk in at that moment, they started to hyperventilate, and look terrified

"HELP ME, HHHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPP ME." you went over to them and put a field around your hand then over their mouth.

"Ok, listen i don't like people screaming, just know this your safe, we are not going to hurt you and we will explain whats going on, but I would like to take my hand off your mouth and when i do you better not scream, if you do then i have to do this again, deal" they shook their head straight away.

"good, now.*you walked back over to frisk and sat down in a chair* right now you have fallen into the UNDERGROUND a place filled with monsters that. none of which will try to hurt you, now we will tell you more but first we need to know why you came down here"

"well actually i came down here trying to find you guys" he was using his hand to point towards you and frisk.

* * *

 **Well i gotta finish it off here, you know really good cliff hanger, and i can't think of a way to continue, oh well it'll be done by next Chapter, cya next time guys and gals**


	24. Killjoy

Yo killjoy421 to find you on Skype but there are a lot of people with your name, I would reall like to talk to you could u give me a bit more info. My Skype is Calebc876. Try calling me when ever u can


	25. Chapter 25:time to leave

**Bit more explaining, i don't really know what will happen in this chapter, oh well I'll figure it out, lets go guys. also killjoy, still cant find you, ill make my pic of temmie k**

* * *

"what. what do you mean to try to find us" his question left everyone confused, you and Frisk the most.

"What, oh i guess you guys don't really here the news from down here, well you guys have a 1 million dollar reward for finding, and thats each." this amount surprised you, you didn't know Frisk background, but 1 million for you seemed unlikely.  
"So then why did you come down here." this question made him look sad, depressed even.

"*sigh* i have been looking for 3 weeks now, i heard a rumour that if you come up here in 101 cuts then you would come back. When it didn't work i found this hole and decided that enough was enough." but this time it was Frisk that piped up

"So the same reason as us." seems as tho Frisks life wasn't very good either.

"Yeah, so um, could you guys come back up with me, I promise i will split the money"

"HAHAHAHA, ahhh, sorry mate, we ain't leaving for a while, there is a barrier that stops us from all leaving, so we're gonna be here for a while."

"But how do we break the barrier." and of course Chara had to speak up

"we need seven human souls, right now we have 9 including us. 6 if you don't."

"wait 9, shouldn't we have 10, i mean your a human right." he was indicating to Chara.

"Nah mate, us two share a soul, i actually died a few months after the monsters were sealed"

"wow, so if you two share a soul, how are we gonna leave." you all shrugged, until one idea came into your head.

"Wait, my soul is immersed with magic, just like a monsters, do you think i could leave and bring back someone to sacrifice." everyone's eyes started to shine.

"Maybe but kid, like the first time i can't let that happen." Sans was in the shadows, watching you

"Sans, are we really gonna argue about this again."

"YES. you are not sacrificing more people, i mean us two could teleport them all out through the top hole if we wanted to, but we don't. you wanna know why, we would still be hated up there, you wanna know why, we're different. Humans just don't like different." you all new this from personal experiences. but that doesn't mean you couldn't make them learn.

"Sans, i promise you, when we get to the top, no one will hurt you, i will make sure of that myself, now if you will excuse me, I'm gonna try and leave, but first. yo whats your name" you still had no clue who he was

"Oh, my names Jake." you untied the restraints and went over to him.

"Ok Jake, lets get a photo to prove you found us." you grabbed your phone and took a photo with everyone, you could show this to the police.

"Ok guys, I'll be back as soon as i can." and you teleported to the Barrier.

You walked to the end, and put your arm through, turns out you could leave. and now, it was time to go see the community that once hated you.

* * *

it was a calm day at the police station, no one had come in yet, he still wanted to find all those missing people, but first he needed coffee. he went to the kettle, but right before they turned it one, he heard someone come in through the front door.

"Hello who's there" when he got no response he grabbed his taser and went to the front counter.

"Hey anyone he-... Oh my god, you're back" he could see you standing there, a phone in your hand.

"Hey officer, I'd like to claim the 2 million reward for finding the lost people." this made him laugh,

"heh I'd love to give you 2 million but wheres Frisk." you pulled out your phone and showed him the photo

"Well i guess you win. but first i wanna know, were did you go this whole time."

"Sorry I'd love to tell but thats my little secret, also i need to know something, listen, we want to free all the monsters under Mt Ebbott, but once we do, we need to know that all monsters will be treated fairly, we don't want another war."

"Ok kid deal, so what else are you doing back here, I mean you didn't just come back to say hi did ya."

"Nah this was just a little experiment to see if i could go through the Barrier. one more reason is i wanna see the mayor, since I'm the only one that can leave the barrier i have to be the Human to Monster ambassador."

"Um he should be in his office, if not come back here and we'll call him down, but after you have to tell me all the stories you have." you laughed at his most recent comment

"Deal" and as just as quick as you got there, you had left

* * *

You reached the Town hall and walked into the reception, you went to the front and asked the lady

"Hi, um is the mayor in his office." this was the first time you had been here, it was massive

"Yes, do you have an appointment."

"No but i have a feeling he would want to meet me. could you just say that the missing child is here." she called his office and told him what you had said.

5 minutes later a man in a suit was coming around the corner

"oh my, is it really you"

* * *

 **I'm gonna have to end it there, i want to write more, trust me i do, but it's like midnight and i think i should start a new chapter, you guys don't mind do ya, nah its all good, so you are now the ambassador instead of Frisk, hopefully that won't change much, also soon we will get to the surface but in a different way, trust me on this, my way will be a massive twist. so see you guys tomorrow (for me). peace out**


	26. Chapter 26: New develpoments

**Ok so now we are gonna start a new part of the story, this might become very strange, just warning you.**

* * *

"Why yes it is me, Mayor." his face looked funny as all hell, like a mixture of shock, scared and surprised. it was hilarious.

"why are you here" he finally got his courage back, and he turned serious

"Well if you must know, i would like to take you to the exit of Mt Ebbott and discuss freeing the monsters."

"No. they will only try to kill us for what we did, i can't allow it." you tried holding the laugh back. you failed

"hahaha, aawww thats cute you think the'll try to kill us, well let me tell you, they were better company than any of the people in this town, I know most of them quite well and i know they would only attack if they needed to, so don't you dare try to judge them when you know nothing about them." you let all this sink in, it was a lot to process.

"Fine, i will at least talk to them about it and hear what they want, but, I will have some of my own conditions. deal" you agreed to what he said, at least for now.

"Ok then, now come on we gotta get going if we wanna meet them." you grabbed his hand and teleported to the exit.

"w-w-what was that," the mayor on his hands and knees.

"sorry i guess i should've warned you, i have become very good with my magic, all thanks to the monsters under here" you were trying to prove a point. one that could help them escape for every.

"hang on a minute, i need to go get the queen and king, this might take a few minutes so make yourself comfortable, i also have to go tell some friends. oh one more thing, don't come through here or you wont be able to leave." and with that you left

You went to the lab first to tell your friends

"hey guys" they all looked at you

"soooooo, did you escape" they wanted details, guess you wouldn't leave without telling them

"Ok, so i got to the surface and i have arranged a meeting with the Mayor, so now I'm gonna take Asgore and Toriel to meet him"

"Ok hope it goes well"

"Knowing this guy, he's probably got something going on" and you went to the ruins

when you got there, you saw Toriel walking around as if she was trying to remember something. you really didn't want to do this bit. you went up and grabbed her hand and teleported her straight to the throne room were Asgore was. they were both looking at you know

"Ok now, before you say anything i have a really good reason for doing this." it was at this moment you knew, you fucked up. Toriel started yelling at you, it was so loud you were sure you went partly deaf. after her massive rant you decided it was ok to talk

"Alrighty then, i know you don't wanna be here but, you two have a meeting with the Mayor of the town above, you will be talking about your freedom, don't worry tho, i will be there to help in case something goes terribly wrong" you gave them two thumbs up. they both hated this situation, but for the good of the people they would have to deal with it.

"fine my child, but after this you will tell me everything you promised and anything extra i would like to know."

"fine but right now we gotta go" Toriel and Asgore started to walk to the Barrier, while you had teleported out and waited around the corner, you could here the Mayor on the phone.

"So you got it ready, good, I'll tell you when to launch it, but don't worry I'll be safe, fine if I'm not out in one hour launch it, of course not what you think I'm an idiot, yeah they're going back as well, don't worry i got it all under control." and that was all you needed to hear. you grabbed him and dragged him through the barrier.

"wha- kid whatta ya doing," you threw them on the ground.

"so planning to destroy this mountain, well you can die with us. I'm gonna get Sans and were gonna evacuate as many people as we can." you started to walk away until you heard the dick

"wa-wait your gonna leave me here with these people." you grabbed your scythe and put it to his neck

"you deserve it, we tried the easy way but no, you had to go and do this, sorry you brought it on yourself." and with that you disappeared.

you got back to the lab, and ran up to Alphys

"Alphys i need you to broadcast a signal over all of the Underground"

"what happened." she was looking at you know

"..." she grabbed your hand and made you stop

"What. Happened" you slowed down a bit, but took the chance to replenish your magic

"The mayor is gonna blow up all of UNERGROUND" she grabbed a mic and played a warning and told everyone to head to the start of the ruins.

"Thanks, now i gotta go get Sans." you ran downstairs and grabbed Sans

"Kid whats going on" you explained the situation to him

"Ok guys come over here" Chara and Frisk went to you, Alphys and Jake went to Sans and you both went to the start of the ruins. when you got there it seemed as tho a lot of people already rushed there.

"Ok you start evacuating people through the hole, Frisk, take Chara, Undyne and greater dog and cut down as many vines as you can and try to make a rope for people." Sans turned and looked at you

"Where are you going" you started to walk off again

"I'm gonna try to stop this bomb" and you had left

* * *

 **AAAAWWWW that cheeky Mayor, he should've known better, but**

 **NEXT TIME: will everyone escape, will you stop the bomb, who know you will find out tomorrow, I already know what happens(because I'm writing it, i had to come up with a good way to make it happen) welp see ya tomorrow in the next chapter**


	27. Chapter 27:explosive problem

**Boom. Ok guys, lets try to stop this bomb. hopefully we can**

* * *

You got back to where you left the Mayor, he was still lying down on his hands and knees, crying.

"Get up. NOW" You grabbed him by the collar and brought him back to the ruins

"P-P-Please dont hurt me" you took him up to the surface, including an extra 3 monsters.

"Ok, i promise i wont hurt you, unless, you stop this bomb. if you dont, you're gonna wish it killed you." you handed him his phone

"Call them. NOW!" you were yelling in his ear, he shakily grabbed his phone and dialed his 'friend'

"h-hello"

"hey, so you want us to launch this missile now or what" he seemed extremely calm

"i want you to launch it now" and with that he hung up

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD"You summoned two of your daggers and stabbed his hands to pin him on the ground and left him to go find Sans. when you went back down you saw Frisk, Undyne and Chara.

"Yo we got all the vines we could and made a rope, you wanna hang it up now so we can escape"

"yeah sure I better do it, se you guys can get outta here" you grabbed the rope and pinned the top of it then threw it done.

"Thanks, so what did you want"

"No problem, and um do you know where Sans is"

"Yeah what do you need" he appeared behind you

"Sans we gotta absorb the human souls, i couldn't stop the bomb and they just launched it, we wont be able to evacuate everyone, but i got an idea"

"Ok, but how long do we have" you had to think a little bit.

"About 5 minutes if I'm correct. the station is a bit away and launching sequances take a while. Bet we gotta go now, Come on, I'll explain it on the way" you got to the other souls

"so we are gonna absorb these guys, and try to use our magic to stop them, you with your gaster blasters or teleportation and me with my own little trick"

"Ok but how are you gonna absorb their souls, your human remember, I think the normal rule would still apply."

"It might but, i think since i can also go through the barrier, i might be able to absorb souls, if not, then i might still be able to muster up the amount of magic i need, maybe"

"Ok then lets try" you both went up to one of the souls cases, and absorbed them. You both went through and absorbed the other 5

"AAAAAHHHHH" the pain was unbearable. it felt like you had paper cuts all over covered in salt and in a pool of salt water. So it felt like you were in hell. it was the same for Sans... except 10 times worse, since he never really had DETERMINATION he had never felt what it was like.

after 2 minutes of just pain you got up and grabbed Sans.

"Come one we don't have much longer" you teleported him to the top of Mt Ebbott and got ready, the pain had subsided and you were both fully awake

"Ok so you know the plan" you looked over to him

"yeah but i still don't know your part kid"

"heh don't worry just get ready to teleport it away from here"

You activated as much of your magic as you could and summoned two massive hands and teleported to the bomb, which seemed to have only just left the launcher. it was a massive black bomb with MTXT01 spray painted on. you put your magic hands around it changed the direction of it. unfortunately it didn't work, seems as tho it was satellite guided. Sans looked at you, you went next to him and told him what to do.

"Ok i have an idea, i just need you to keep teleporting it away, teleport it away as far as you can and i will try to stop it my way" he nodded and grabbed the bomb, in an instant both of them were gone, you couldn't see either of them which didn't really surprise you.

you went down to the base and saw the captain. you went behind him and grabbed both his arms to put him in a lock

"Hey, who are you, let me go" he tried to headbutt you but you just held him in position with your magic.

"Listen up buddy, i don't care who you are but right now, i need you to stop the missile that was just launched"

"hahaha you can't. nobody can, the only way would be to shoot it down and nothing here has the fire power, except for maybe another missile"

"FUCK. Ok, i have an idea, keep you fucking shitty bombs I'll do it my way." and with that you had teleported away again. you were back at the top of Mt Ebbott. in the distance you could see a tiny speck, next to a bigger speck, you knew this was Sans and the bomb.

you appeared next to Sans

"Hey i have a new idea, we can't change the place its gonna hit, so we're gonna blow it up mid-air"

"Ok, so how are we gonna do that" you summoned your Gaster blasters and daggers. Sans got the idea and Summoned his own and bones.

"lets go." you started to pound the bomb with everything you had. nothing worked

"Fuck, um i got a new idea, give me the other souls" and with that all of the souls he had, went into you

"Whats your plan kiddo"

"Remember one of the past timelines, omega flowey. Well lets go get him to help" and you had left, you found yourself back in the ruins, nearly everyone had at least started to climb the vine rope. you kept going around until you found Flowey, you saw him up ahead, near Tori's house.

"Flowey, we need your help" he turned around, tears were going down their face

* * *

 **And again, we will finish off on a cliffhanger. Next Chapter we will finish off this bomb problem. And one way or another it will go off**


	28. Chapter 28: The end of the Bomb

**Ok so this time the bomb is gonna end, one way or another, will it blow up the mountain, or just mid air. time to finish this**

 **Also i was thinking of doing a Q &A and i would like your thoughts on it. Also if you agree on me doing it please say what website or social media you would like me to do it on.**

 **Ok that all for today lets dive in**

* * *

"w-what do you n-need me for" you went up to him and showed him the souls.

"we need you to go Omega to stop a bomb. Only you can do it. right now we have about 15 minutes because of Sans. Please just help us, for once" you saw Flowey stretch out a vine for one of the Souls

"n-no why should i help, what would i gte out of it" goddammit Flowey stubborn to the end

"goddammit Flowey we dont have time for this, just hurry up, if you don't you will be blown up as well, that a good enough reason"

"Fine, just i want something afterwards" and with that he grabbed all of the souls. everything went black and then Omega flowey showed up.

"Ok now come one we gotta go" you mustered up all of your magic and got him to the top of Mt Ebbott. Your magic reserves were depleted, you needed to charge for a while

"*huff* *Puff* you need to stop the bomb" and with that you had fallen asleep.

* * *

You woke up few hours later, you were in the town hospital, tied down to a bed

"huh, we-were am i." realization sunk in, this seemed all to familiar. You charged up as much magic as you were able to at the moment and got out of the restraints and started to walk down the halls, you were ready to summon a dagger just in case

"Hello, hello, anyone here" it was about midday but nobody was around. you kept walking until you got outside. everything was dark, when you looked up you saw ash in the clouds, you couldn't see anything except for about 10 meters in front of you. you kept walking not knowing were to go, but then you heard a familiar voice. you turned around and finally found someone you knew

"Hey kiddo whats going on"

"Sans what the hell is going on, what happened to the bomb" Sans started to frown, this was the first time in all the timelines he wasn't smiling, it made him look even more scary

"well you better sit down, this ones a big story"

* * *

(Sans POV)

"Yo weres the kid." you just appeared next to Omega Flowey

"They're unconscious, over their, but thats the least of our problems, i don't think this form is enough to stop the bomb"

"What, but thats your highest form" Omega flowey looked over to you

"Nah, i got one more, its a little bit stronger, maybe just enough" and with that everything flashed white, and in front of you was Asriel Dreemurr,

"Sans, i need you to get ready in case i need you to teleport the bombs, but for now, get everyone out and as far as you can"

"Ok kiddo, just stay safe" and then you had left with the kids body.

* * *

(Asriels POV)

Man this bit was gonna be hard, but you had to do it, for everyone you every cared about. You used your magic to get as close to the bomb as you could and summoned your Chaos Sabers. you hit the bomb hundreds of times in one minute. only a dent had formed.

"Fuck, ok how about this" and with that you summoned your Chaos Buster. hopefully this would work, you fired as any bullets as you could until it was finally charged. you fired the full power beam.

nothing... you couldn't summon the stars, it would be way to difficult to hit the bomb,

"*sigh* guess i better do this" you started to charge as much DETERMINATION as you could, you pulled out all you had and transformed once again, you appeared as Asriel the Angel of Death. you knew that this form would end up just about killing you, but at least they would be safe. you started to charge your only attack, all of your past emotions coming out, *attack ready* And with that you shot the beam disintegrating part of the bomb, hopefully this could end it. the attack stopped when you looked at the bomb only part of the front was gone. you had power for one last attack, you summoned the ring of pellets and fired them all at the front, and with that you passed out.

* * *

(Sans POV)

You saw Asriel falling and changing forms all over again, you went to them and grabbed them before they hit the ground. Just as you sat Asriel down you heard a massive bang. you looked up to see the bomb go off and cause a massive blanket of chemicals and smoke. this wasn't good

"EVERYONE GET TO THE TOWN AS QUICK AS YOU CAN, TRY TO TAKE REFUGE ANYWHERE. JUST STAY SAFE" you were shouting to everyone now, only two people were still in the ruins, Frisk and Chara. you felt the ground start to rumble and you saw the opening start to cave in

"No, FRIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSKKKKK" You shouted out but the hole had been covered by rocks and mud. It was at that moment you had to make the hardest decision of your life. you left them there, you had to save the kid and Asriel, you could come back as soon as you could. You took the kid and Asriel to the hospital, they were takin into a room and you went back to get them

* * *

(end of flashback)(Your POV)

"But when i got there, it was to late, I-I could've stopped it all. Its all my fault" tears were starting to appear in his eyes. you decided to check something. Faintly you could still see the buttons SAVE, LOAD and RESET and before you said anything you loaded back to before the cave in. you were on the ground, you could hear Sans shouting and see all the rocks starting to fall. you got up, only enough magic to get down there, fuck. you teleported into the cave but Frisk and Chara knew what was gonna happen, this time it was you who got crushed, this time you died.

*Save Loaded* you were back just before you were ment to get crushed, you started to run through the ruins. everything was falling apart, you needed to get out of there now. you started to charge your magic whilst running. up ahead you could see Frisk next to Chara, both were unconscious. finally you had enough magic. you went up to them and teleported them all to safety up on the surface. when you started to look around you could see him

"Hey, so you finally saved them, to bad it will all of gone to waste" it was then they pulled a gun and pointed it at your face

"see ya kiddo" *BANG*

* * *

 **Oh good i think this is the worst cliffhanger i have ever left you guys on, yeah it is. Oh well you can see what happens tomorrow, oh god i have fallen behind on writing, i was like 7 chapters ahead now, im writing this the day before, and its mothers day today. oh well hope you guys enjoyed and i will see ya later**


	29. Chapter 29: let's fight

**Woo Hoo made it to 5000 views, thank you so much guys, I've started to get out of the mindscape i was in. Sorta, Oh well remember this if anyone needs to talk to me feel free to message me I am always up for a chat**

 **Also i have been reading comments and critisism i can sort of see were you are coming from but, I believe that having fast paced chapters is fine, also if you dont like the speed im writing it at then don't read it. simple as that, i dont plan on changing the way i write soon. If you wanna see how this finishes then keep reading your choice, and this goes for every one. if you don't like it than dont read it, just don't be massive dicks about it**

 **ok so lets find out who this new guy is**

* * *

"Hey, so you finally saved them, to bad it will all of gone to waste" it was then they pulled a gun and pointed it at your face

"see ya kiddo" *BANG* they fired it from point blank range.

"Sorry mate but that kinda shit don't work on me." you were already behind him with a dagger ready to pin him

"So you know how to use it, good that will make this a hell of a lot funner" and then they summoned a bunch of animals, all covered in a red mist

"Who the fuck are you, and how did you do that." you destroyed all the magic animals

"What you really think your the only one that they tested on. god you really are an idiot" you didn't want your friends involved in this, this was obviously a fight for the past.

"Fine, you wanna fight, we can do it all day but, you are not gonna involve my friends." and in an instant you took them both to the hospital and then went back to the top of the mountain, now a battle field of two magic humans.

"so you know teleportation, guess i could steal it from you, and all your other tricks" wait, what was he talking about

" _He is a massive threat, you can't defeat him by yourself, let me take control and beat him, you know i have more power than you"_ Azura was talking again, this was a surprise to you, they had stayed silent for ages now.

" _Fine but just take him down until he surrenders or he just can't fight. I wanna get some answers out of him"_ and with that you were back in your mind with everyone else.

" _oh and one more thing, i think a new one will show up soon, maybe you can deal with them while i fuck this guy up a bit."_

" _ok I'll try to go help them stay calm, see ya Azura"_ you started to wonder around in your mind, then you found the similar feeling, a foreign presence somewhere in here.

"OK show yourself, Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you." you could see a blue light starting to shine and move forward, this wasn't a person, this was something else.

"Who are you, what are you doing here" still no response, maybe it couldn't talk.

"please if you can speak, talk to me, use any kind of communication." it was completely silent. but just before you were about to leave you could hear it.

"Do you wish for power." god it sounded like Hate promising them power.

"Yes, i wish for power to help my friends, but if i had to hurt them to gain it, i wouldn't"

"would you hurt, Azura or Hate to gain it." this made you a bit more curious

"Depends on what you mean by hurt."

"I mean would you sacrifice one of them, if you do then you shall be granted immense power, more than Hate ever could"

* * *

(Back on the outside)

you had been silent for about a minute now

"Whats wrong, scared, heh well if your not gonna do anything I'll finish this now." they grabbed their gun back out and fired. But it never hit.

"I'm sorry but i can not allow you to harm this body anymore." your eyes changing into a nordic blue.

"so you called forth a demon of the inside, Well how about we level the playing fields." and in an instant his eyes turned a blood red surrounded by black.

"heh this is the power of a god, you could never defeat me now" and with that they summoned their animals again, but this time they were even bigger and the red mist disappeared. now they were in the true physical form.

"Your power comes no where near me, I am truly a god, i surpass all angels and most gods." Azura was talking and to stall time while you where communicating from the inside

" _Azura i have a way to get more power, but i will need your help, we will have to sacrifice either you, or hate. either way we gain so much more power. we could finally help everyone."_

 _"Maybe but right now, i don't think i can help, i would gladly sacrifice myself to help, or help to kill Hate, whichever works but this guy might actually stand a chance against me. they are a lot stronger than Gaster. "_ then you got your idea.

" _thats it, give me back control. I have an idea of how to defeat them easily"_ and with that you were back and had control.

"why don't you put the demon back, we can fight like true warriors, with our own skill."

"Nah i rather it this way" they charger you, ready to kill

"I rather it this way" you whispered and pulled your phone out. You did a mass dial and called the other three people you would need.

'Yo guys, got a massive threat, gonna need a bit more help again. I'm still at the top of Mt Ebbott."

"Of course my darling, we will be there soon." ad you hung up Sans appeared.

"hey kiddo so we gonna beat this guy or what."

"oh so your gonna call reinforcements now. well that hardly seems fair." now they were talking about fairness

"i gave you a chance to put the demon away like i did and have a fair playing field, you refused so I'm gonna make it fair my way"

" _Yo Azura, Hate, go talk to the blue orb in the other room. Work out which one is gonna do the deed. I know neither of you truly want to do it but we could use the extra power. I'm sorry i have made you guys make this decision. don't do anything until i beat this guy tho."_ ok it was time to finish this guy. Blooky and MTT had just arived.

"Hey darling, so this is the guy we're gonna defeat he doesn't seem to strong."

"just be careful he is actually stronger than Gaster, we can't afford not to care." and with that you all launched in and started to attack

* * *

 **Yeah another cliffhanger but I'm writing this on mothers day and i can't spend to long on my laptop. So who likes the new twist of another magic human Yeah they are a bit of an asshole but hey, we can make all of it fun, also i have started to notice a lot of my stories are just talking or filler content and not much action, i will try to fix that and make Chapters a bit better, Ok cya tomorrow**


	30. Chapter 30: this will end

**So this chapter is more than likely gonna be a fight and a bit more story, i don't know i haven't truly figured it out, oh well you guys get to read all the finished content.**

 **also** **Bennetthedrummer, i dont mind you leaving a review that helps me with my writing skills or how to further the story, actually i love the help, and the reason about some parts having very little detail is because i write these at like midnight, and unless i have a coffee or some caffeinated beverage my brain starts to shut down. if you would like to continue talking with me about how to help, i suggest making an actual profile (not a guest) and PM me about it ok. ok**

 **And guest i said it last chapter i dont plan on slowing down, if you wanna help me, make an account and PM me, stop hiding behind a guest account, i don't fucking care if I'm going fast, and yes i do fear that any moment my inspiration will disappear, so if you wanna review like that, dont be a coward and hide behind a fucking guest, fight me like a real man. And if this is you Bennetthedrummer (not saying it is you, just if) then YOUR GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME!**

 **sorry for the long winded authors note, but people need to be addressed. so without any further disruptions lets get to it.**

* * *

5 times. 5 times this guy has made you wake Frisk up and get them to load. it was amazing how strong he truly was, Azura was right. But that would all end soon.

You had finally got him down to half health. it was now were everything was a surprise.

"Sans you ready for this" the older of the skeleton bro's was outta breath, he badly needed a rest

"I'm 'bone' tired, but i don't really have a choice do i"

"Not right now you don't just give me a bit of time and you can nap as long as you want."

"What do you mean, there is no way you could get past me. I have the power of a god." damn he said that a lot, but you finally had something to say back

"Yeah, well it wouldn't of been the first time i've defeated a god."

"Bring it you little shit." and with that comment you got your scythe and 5 daggers ready. You were gonna finish it now, this was gonna be the last time you would need to load.

you had launched the daggers as a distraction, Sans doing the same with his bones. you snuck up behind him and tried to cut through him with your scythe. it barely went through the skin. but the new cut on his leg would still make it a little bit harder to walk especially with what you would do next. he tried to grab you by the throat but you had already teleported in front of him and hit the exact same spot digging in deeper and deeper with every cut. he was starting to limp on his leg. he wouldn't be standing for much longer.

"heh, this is the most fun i've ever had, well at least now i know your tricks." and with that he had disappeared.

" _Shit he learnt our trick. how the fuck did he do that"_ and it was as if Sans was reading your mind

"If someone that has mastered magic see's a trick enough times then they can use it themselves. I knew this guy was strong, but i didn't think he was this strong." you were trying to come up with a new plan but then you saw the other two buttons appear again.

"Fuck, he killed Frisk and Chara. Ok lets try again" you hatted doing this. But he still didn't know how to replenish magic, his reserves were going low, soon he would have to go by hand.

" _Yo, we've come up with an agreement."_ Hate spoke up, seems as tho they were ready to be sacrificed.

" _yeah what is it, who is gonna give up"_ and Azura stood forward

" _I am, but first i wanna try to beat this guy, i know i can just tell me the information i need."_ you went through the very quick explination and loaded to before you took Frisk and Chara to the hospital, this time it would be to Tori. she could keep them safe... hopefully.

" _Ok Azura he's all yours"_ and with that Azura had taken back control. your eyes going back to a Nordic blue

"yo kid whats up, why'd your eyes change." Sans still didn't really know what happened when your demons took over, oh well now he would figure it out.

"I'm sorry i am not who you seek. My name is Azura and i am the bodyguard for the true owner of this body. Don't worry i am not here to fight you this time, i am here to help, i have more strength than the true owner so now, we have a fighting chance"

"Ok, just try to not get ya head cut off" and everyone had started to attack for the sixth time. You were watching from the inside, you decided to go talk to the little blue orb and see what this deal was

"Yo, so whats going on about this sacrifice" you asked, since Hate wouldn't tell you all the details and you didn't want to distract Azura, they were the only one left to ask.

"I believe that they have an agreement that Azura will sacrifice them self, if Hate leaves you alone unless you ask them to help. that is what i have gathered through their conversations"

"Ok then, so what kind of power will you give me, i would like to know before i give you my mental bodyguard." well that is what they were

"You will have complete control over your magic, it will be twice as strong, and any powers you may wish to develop. although i do not know the specifics, this could include, rebirth, mass healing and some control over the elements"

"Huh, ok i think that is a fair deal, ok I'm gonna go see how Azura is going against this guy." you left the orb where it was and started to watch the fight again

HP 85030/834627/ Crap Azura was dealing some damage. you could see them wielding a sword and a dagger. Funny you couldn't remember learning that, oh well you could ask them after, before they leave for ever. in an instant everyone launched an attack at the same time, yours was the only one to hit, seems as tho she ahd come up with a new startergy. Damage 16086

"heh you've done quite a bit of damage havn't you, i can feel myself reaching my limit. Oh well i can still finish this off." you could sense them charging up a massive amount of magic, it was all they had left, you started to feel like something was pulling you, like you were being sucked up by a vacuum. and in an instant you were in their mind.

"How about we have a new fight here, you know while the demons fight with our body's"

* * *

 **Ok i will end it there, tomorrow i promise this fight will end, and then i have no clue what to write, oh well I'll figure it out**


	31. Chapter 31:End of the fight

**Ok so this is the end of the fight, and maybe after we will do a few more deals on the surface. I don't know but we can figure it out. right?**

 **i might start some 'fun happy parts' as requested by someone, but who knows, right now i am kinda borrowing ideas from other people, some they give me ideas, for now we can continue with this story**

* * *

"You bastard" Azura could sense that you had left, she could sense you in their body

"Hahaha, how about we leave them alone, we can fight by ourselves." They charged you with their own version of your sword, trying (But failing) to hit you. you had a new plan, you knew what you could get Sans to do. you went over to him and whispered your plan

"You got it"

"yeah but you sure this is gonna work. i mean i know i've done it before, but to this guy, i dont know."

"Come on don't worry, i'll hold him down, you'll be fine" you both faced your opponent. and now your plan would go into action

First Sans pinned him down with his magic, next it was your turn. you summoned your daggers and helped pin him down, he wasn't gonna get up. Lastly it was Sans turn, he went up to the man and went into his subconscious.

* * *

"Hey let me out, you know fighting here gives you the upper advantage, what you to scared to fight in the real world and put the demons aside."

"Heh, you think I'm scared of you, you barely know the full strength of your magic, and you know it, i already made the deal with the orb, so why are you so hesitant. you could've already defeated me, but you refuse, and what makes you think you could ever SPARE me. how do you think you could make me accept your MERCY." you faced him magic starting to flare up

"You wanna know what makes me think that. it worked for every other psychotic person i've ever met, hell it worked for a scientist worse than the ones that experimented on us. So if it worked for them, my theory stands that it should work for yo-" he had cut you off with a knife in the stomach.

"Well guess your theory's are shit. It was fun playing around with you but now, it's time to finish this." he grabbed the knife and held it up to your throat.

"Sorry bro, can't let you do that" Sans was here, he had summoned his gaster blasters and fired them to get him away from you. he then grabbed you and took you into his subconscious.

"Hey, hey you ok kid."

"Yeah im fine its almost as if i wasn't just stabbed" *The obvious sarcasm was extremely obvious. Even for Sheldon (who gets the reference)*

"yeah, how about we heal that" Sans used his magic and was starting to stop the bleeding, it hurt like a bitch when he closed the wound but hey, at least you would survive.

"Ok kid, how about we take you back to your subconscious" you grabbed his hand and left. and he took you back

* * *

(outside world)

"hey i got them. they need a bit of time, I'll bring them back as soon as i can" Azura nodded, noting that the man was starting to break away from the daggers

"YOU FUCKING PRICKS, I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS. HAHAHAHA" he was laughing like a mad man. he wasn't gonna give up was he?

"Yo, you can have em back now" Sans jumped over to your body and lead you into it, you were finally home.

" _Hey Azura, i know how to beat this guy, i kinda learnt a thing or two in their mind. trust me on this"_ they were a bit hesitant at the start, but she knew that you could handle yourself

"Ok kid, i hope you know what your doing" you switched back, your eyes going back to your normal purple, he wasn't gonna win this time.

"HAHAHA, what you think you can beat me, that demon was 10 times stronger than you, what makes you think you can beat me." you were smiling likr a maniac now, you started to walk up to them, casually walking, as if nothing was going on. he destroyed the daggers holding him down and came at you, he went to punch you in the face, but it never hit.

"Huh? haha were'd you go kid, what you scared of me."

"Nah, but you should be scared of me." they turned around to see you holding a pistol. you fired 4 bullets each one hitting different spots in the legs, he couldn't walk anymore.

"ah fuck, that was pretty smart kid, but i still got my arms" he pushed off the ground and came at you again, *bang**bang**bang**bang* 4 more shots, 2 in each arm and the other two as warning shots.

"i won't miss next time, so give up, you have nothing left, this time, i win." he started to laugh again, it went on for age's.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. what you think I'm just gonna surrender?"

"No but i can make you, i can still make you fill immense pain, and considering we have someone that can heal wounds, i could shoot you as many times as i want and you wouldn't die, so you wanna start talking or do i have to pop a cap in your ass, literally" you had put a new clip in the pistol, ready to fire

"you don't scare me, nothing can kill me. NOTHING. i am immortal, your puny gun will do nothing, go on kill me, you will just lose all your information you ever wanted, but i guess that wont matter to you right, i mean you would be the one that would've fir-. ah fuck, was that really necessary" you had a dagger going through his back, puncturing his right kidney.

"I'm getting real tired of you talking, do how about we start telling me the answers and i wont make you test your 'immortal hypothesis"

"*sigh* fine what do you wanna know"

"How many others are there, and where are they at this moment"

"there was 5 others, all of them used to live here, none of them were known about"

"Names i need names"

"heh, sorry but thats all you get, hope you have fun looking for the-" you shot him in the face, he died instantly. you started to walk off into town

"Yo kid where you going" you kept walking only stopping when Sans appeared in front of you

"Kid, where you going, whats up, talk to me" you looked him in the eyes, you didn't really care about him right now, you needed to find them

"I'm gonna go to them"

* * *

 **Well that fight took longer than i expected, so i have planned what to do, these people will be found with the help of some special people that we know, so lets continue into the expedition of the surface**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok lets start some more story on the surface and maybe a bit about the monsters moving in**

 **Oh yeah, um i have to start studying for mid year exams and that is gonna be taking up a lot of my time so I am going to have to update every 2 days from now on, hope people don't mind but I'm gonna have like no spare time until i am meant ti sleep, or during my school breaks so yeah, i might keep it like that and just make the chapters bigger, i don't know I'll think about it**

* * *

"what do you mean find them, they're dead, you heard him" you just pushed past him and kept walking, you hung low head low and appeared in front of you again

"Kid, whats going on". you faced him, you had purple tears flowing down. this was the first time they had been affected by your magic

"Sans, it's my fault they're dead, i caused the building to crash, it's all my fault. So i'm gonna go find their graves and i'm gonna apologise." you started to walk off, you got about 5 meters but then something started to happen, your eye's were going strange, the world around you started to look kinda wavy, nothing looked like it was meant to.

"S-S-Sans" you started to fall unconscious, strange it had never happened like this, the last thing you saw was Sans above you, but there was a strange person above him, you tried to see who it was but their face seemed pix-elated.

you awoke in your mind, staring at a human form of the blue orb, they already had a sword and Azura kneeling down on the ground

"Hey guys, um just hold up on killing them, i still need to talk to them for a bit alright" everyone turned around to face you

"Fine, but please make it quick, i have to leave before 'They' come"

"Sure but i still have a few questions for you as well." you grabbed Azura and started to walk away with them

"Hey, um i guess this is it huh. Um *sigh* thanks for this. i guess this is the best thing someone has ever done for me, i'm really sorry i had to ask you to do this"

"Nah, it's fine, i was getting sick of re-watching your memories anyway." you were both standing there in awkward silence.

"Oh yeah how did you make the sword, i can't remember any of the timelines were we learnt that."

"Oh it's quite simple really, you know how you learnt how to make the dagger, well just do that except put more magic into it and try to make the blade longer."

"Ok sweet, thanks for the help" you both stood in silence, not really knowing what to say. Azura was about ot leave before you grabbed her and hugged her.

"Thank you, i'm so sorry for having to make you do this" tears were streaming down your face again

"Don't worry about it, this is my duty as a bodyguard, and trust me, i've been through worse with others, you've been the best person i've ever known." you let go of her when the orb interrupted you.

"Hurry up before i leave, I'm getting real tired of waiting" you both laughed a bit but it was an empty laugh, you walked over and Azura knelt down again.

"Ok, I'm ready lets do this"

"Ok but, i want to ask you one more time, do you really want to do this, do you really want this power" you faced Azura and she nodded. before you faced the orb again, Hate showed up to watch

"hey Azura."

"hey Hate, um just before i go remember the deal we made, and if you break it, the kid will be able to smash you in a fight easily"

"Heh i know and trust me i don't intend on breaking it"

"Ok, lets finish this off" the orb brang the sword uo and swung it down... but it never hit Azura. Hate jumped in front of her, taking the killing blow. They were starting to fade away, but just before they were completely gone you heard them say something

"They need you more than me" and with that they faded away. everyone was stunned especially you, he had always just existed to make your life hell, so why did he do this, sure he was right when he said you needed Azura more but she made up her decision,

"well that was unexpected, but i he was on my hit list as so i guess you still get the powers" they held their hand up and you felt something pouring into you, it was like someone was pouring water into a glass but you were the glass if that makes sense. the feeling started to subside.

"There you go, now you shall have more power but, be warned the more you use it the more your demons get the same power. but i guess since they're gone it wont matter much, well see you later" and they started to fade as well. you were about to go to Azura but the same feeling from earlier was happening, you fell in you mind and darkness consumed you.

you opened your eyes again to see nothing but darkness. it was... peaceful until you noticed something was on your head. you started to move around, but you could feel something, more restraints. you teleported out of them and took the bag off, you regretted the choices immediately. surrounding you was an army, you were still were you fainted last time, Sans was lying down unconscious next to you, he was in restraints just like you were.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES OR WE WILL SHOOT" the general from earlier was standing in front of you. you knew you had no choice so you closed you eyes and secretly activated you magic. when you did you could still see everything, guess the orb wasn't lying, you had a perfect vision of everything except it all had a purple tinge. you put a barrier around you and Sans

"FIRE" they were firing their bullets, you knew you could leave any moment you wanted but you wanted to screw around with them a bit. You grabbed all their guns with you magic and pointed them the people.

"that was a very bad idea general."

* * *

 **Yeah so like i said, mid year exams are coming up soon, i will be uploading every second day from now on, next chapter will be about the monsters moving above i swear. so see ya on Sunday for me. BYE**


	33. Chapter 33: Journey for Mayor part 1

**Well i have to try and write these when I'm not studying (which is not very long) so i might be rushing things even more now. wow who would've thought that was possible. *sigh* oh well, it's gonna be hard for me over the next few weeks, especially since teachers and friends are being absolute cunts about everything. also i had to post this early because i have no time tomorrow. but enough but my life lets see whats going in on your life in here**

* * *

You stood there holding all of the guards guns, they were all scared shitless.

"hahahaha, now i suggest you all get down on your hands and knees and surrender to me, i have no fucking patience for anyone today." they all started to surrender, all fearing what you might do to them, you didn't plan on hurting them, but that could change very quickly. you dropped the shield around but kept the guns ready. you started to walk away leaving them all behind you. when you got about 20 meters away one of the soldiers pulled a gun pistol at you.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" he fired it straight towards you, but like the last guy, it never hit. you were behind the guard with his pistol in your hand

"tsk tsk tsk, what the FUCK did i just say, *sigh* well since you didn't you have to suffer the consequences" you ready'd the gun and pushed it right into the back of his head

"any last words before i blow your brains out onto your friends." they were starting to cry now,

"P-Please dont kill me, i have a family, i have 2 kids, please i'm so sorry" this seemed to shake you out of your anger. you couldn't take a childs father away, you couldn't let them have a worse childhood than you

"On one condition, answer me this. Do you treat you kids and wife properly, and know this, i can tell if your lying and if you do brains will be flying"

"Me and my wife have been in a few fights, but i would never hit my kids." you knew that this was the truth. and you hated it

"You don't deserve to have a family if you fucking abuse your wife, but i'll give you one more chance, but if you ever hit her on purpose to injure her, i will be knocking on your door with this gun and pulling the trigger with no hesitation." he shook his head and you put the gun away. you started to walk off again happy with yourself knowing you just helped someone. You quickly teleported Sans, Frisk and Chara to the hospital were they were treated. The doctors said it was nothing major with Frisk and Chara but they didn't know what to do with Sans

"Um, just leave him in a bed for a few hours, he should be fine when he wakes up but just in case here's my number to tell me if something goes wrong." you handed it to the doctor and left.

You were walking away from the street and started to realize you had no clue were everyone still was. you started searching the whole town and found most of them hiding in the local school gym room.

"Hey guys, whats up." you could see all of the monsters from the ruins including Tori, you could also see Paps, Mettaton, Blooky, Alphys, Asgore, Undyne and all the residents from Snowdin. at least that was who you could see, you could sense almost everyone, only a few were missing

"My Child you are ok, thank god we were getting so worried. wait weres Frisk and the others." she noticed they weren't with you.

"Well Sans Frisk and Chara are in hospital for some minor wounds, nothing serious, i think Sans just kinda used to much magic, but they should be fine with a lot of sleep." you saw relief in everyone's eyes, everyone had started to grow attached to Frisk and Chara, and everyone already was a friend with Sans so none of them wanted them to get hurt.

"Oh thank god, we got scared when he left to get you and didn't return, but it is good to here that they are safe."

"Yeah now that you mention that 'safe' might not be the right word to say, we kinda had a run in with the local army, no one was seriously hurt, just a bit psychologically hurt. But we should be fine, they kinda have an idea of what I'm capable of now."

"HUMAN, WE ARE ALL GLAD YOU ARE SAFE, BUT WHAT DO WE DO NOW, WE ALL KNOW WE CAN'T STAY HERE FOREVER. WHAT WILL WE DO." you had to think for a bit but when you got your idea you knew it would work

"Ok, i think i know what to do, I'm gonna go see the mayor, i hope he's still were i left him" you teleported to were he was, but when you got there all you saw was blood surrounding a massive boulder.

"Ooooooohhhhhh. fuuuuuuuuuuck." you got back to Tori and the others

"Ok um bad news, the mayors dead, but i got a new plan, i will be the new temporary Mayor of this town"

"u-um i d-don't think y-you can d-do that"

"Alphys, everything is different to the Underground and your anime, trust me on this, in this town the Mayor is the strongest or the guy with the most money. And Money can't beat me. so it'll be fine trust me"

"Ok but uh, how do you become the mayor darling."

"absolutely no clue, but i will, don't you worry about it." knowing that this whole ordeal would be over soon filled you and everyone around you with DETERMINATION

* * *

 **And thats the end. also I'm kinda guessing since no one commented people don't want a QnA (or you didn't read it which ever one). who knows but in the next chapter will we be mayor, what'll happen to the monsters, and whats going on with Asriel. NEXT TIME**


	34. Chapter 34: Journey for Mayor part 2

**So lets become the new mayor and let everyone move in. and i think i will upload at night (for me) just makes it a bit easier when i don't have to rush to get ready for school and upload. so lets get into the story**

* * *

you were heading back towards the office. you were nearly there when you heard someone.

"Hey freak, what are you doing out here. it's not your birthday you fucking freak." it was one of the townspeople. after you were jailed everyone found out about you. they all hated you because of it

"Hey everyone the freak is out"

"hey kid, if i had any advice for you, it would be to shut the fuck up before you regret anything."

"Haha, you think you can hurt me, go ahead increase your jail time. HEY EVERYONE THE FREAK IS OUT. COME OUT HERE!" they were yelling as loud as they could. in an instant almost everyone came out of their houses. you could hear people whispering things like 'why are they out' 'oh god, they killed the guards and escaped'. they were all very frightened. but the kid in front of you was trying to get you to hurt him.

"Come on you freak hit me. if you wont hit me iI'll hit you you fucking freak" he came at you and had a massive swing, you just ducked and uppercut him in the gut.

"listen kid, i may be in jail for murder, but if you attack me, i have every right to use self defense, now i'm not here to fight, i'm here to become the new mayor, the old one died trying to kill all the monsters. now if you have any brains you would leave now, but if you wanna fight i wont hesitate to use my magic." everyone was staring at you. they heard what you said, they also just saw you hit a kid in the gut.

"Y-you wont ever become the fucking mayor you dumb cunt. No one would accept it." you could sense someone behind you, they had a knife in their hand. you activated your magic and held them in the air.

"this was tried on me earlier by someone twice as strong as you, they learnt their lesson pretty quickly. Now does anyone challenge me for the place as the new Mayor, if not i will take the place and introduce the monsters into our society." no one dared speak up

"Good, now when i put you down you will walk away from me and leave me, and all of the monsters alone, and if anyone attacks them they will suffer the worst of all consequences. and i will be the one to make them suffer." you dropped the guy and started to walk off again. you were about to enter the building for the mayor's office when the guy got back up and came to attack you

"You guys really don't learn do you." you grabbed his hand and disarmed him, you then grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air.

"Mate, i told you to leave me alone but you just had to try and attack. Your no different to the army that i defeated. now like i said before i am not here to hurt you, but if you try this one more time" you summoned a dagger and held it right in front of their eye "there will be very severe results."

"O-Ok i-i'm sorry" you dropped them again

"Good, now i'm gonna go announce myself as the new mayor" you walked into the lobby and saw the same person as earlier

"Hello again, um i am very sorry to inform you but the current Mayor has just died. I am here to announce myself as the new one"

"Um, we were informed of this yesterday, and someone already took the job, you can go through and speak to them if you want" what, how, no one knew he was up there, who would've found out so quickly

"uh ok, I'll go see them, who did become the new mayor."

"I think it was the sheriff. He came in yesterday and said he found the Mayor dead, you can go through and speak to him, he has no one with him so you should be fine, I'll just tell him your here." you started to walk up the stairs and into the office

"Hey kid how are ya, heard you used to much of your power how you feelin." this sudden turn of events aggravated you, but you knew right now he might help you, so this could go either way

"Hey, yeah i'm fine now tho. Um i need your help, the last mayor wouldn't do it so i need you to authorise the monsters to live here. since the UNDERGROUND was destroyed by the rock slide they have no were to go"

"listen kid i would love to, trust me i really would, but that would make so many people hate me right now and since i just became Mayor, having people hate me straight off the bat would be bad" of course he would act like this. He was just scared to let them stay because of what humans did to monsters in the past.

"Fine then, you don't wanna do it the easy way, lets do it the hard way. I challenge you for the spot of Mayor. Just know this if you decline the rule shall pass."

"Fine you wanna do it this way, I accept the dual on one condition, no magic" he knew this was your only real advantage against him

"Fine i accept the terms, a hand to hand fight. This is gonna be fun, we will fight tonight at the football field. announce it to the people. i would love an audience for your humiliation"

"You really think you can beat me, kid your 15, I'm only 25, and the monsters only trained you in Magic, you have no hand to hand combat skills. hope you like eating dirt you little rotten kid." he was just making you laugh

"So they may of taught me magic, but i still know more than enough hand to hand to kick your ass."

"gettin cocky are we, well how about we go to the field right now and fight, i mean unless your afraid" you weren't lying you had learnt a little of hand to hand combat from the past runs that only Sans and you could remember, but you were pretty sure now with your heightened senses and the training you had you could beat him, but you still wanted to learn a little more to be safe.

"You know what, fine, lets do it. call everyone there, I'll go get the monsters to watch. i win, the rule passes, i lose, well you can pick a price." He started to think for a bit

"If i win, all the monsters will be executed."

* * *

 **Duh Duh DUUUUHHHH. so next will be the fight for the surface. well from other FanFics and stuff like that we all know how the fight is gonna go, but hey ill try to make it as entertaining as possible**


	35. Chapter 35: Battle for the rules

**So the fight for the surface has once again started. now how about we do this before i get to tired and lose all my inspiration.**

 **ALSO VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE END. and i found out that i have made quite a few extra so i'll post one now and one tomorrow, just for you guys**

* * *

"Ok, i agree to your terms, so lets get everyone there. i will meet you at the field of battle" you teleported back to the room with everyone.

'HEY GUYS I NEED EVERYONE TO LISTEN UP" you shouted out and everyone turned towards you

"Ok, so i went and talked to the new Mayor, unfortunately someone beat me to the role and has declined my offer to let you all stay here. so now, Him and I are going to do a hand to hand combat duel. I would like everyone to follow me towards the place we shall duel and watch" you started to walk out the door when you heard Undyne speak up

"Hey kid, so what happens if you lose"

"*Sigh* lets not talk about that right now. ok, besides there's no chance he can beat me, i've seen his fighting tactic before" you put on a massive grin

"But kid you've never been trained in hand to hand combat, you wont be able to win."

"Undyne, just trust me on this, I've had more training than you think, hell you even trained me once. actually i need you to lead everyone there, i gotta go get a few people ok." she was looking at you, she seemed concerned

"Kid, I've never taught you before, hell i still barely know you, so i want the truth" you walked up to her

"Undyne we don't have time for this, I'll tell you later after i win, now just take everyone to the field" you told her the directions and sent them off. while you teleported to the hospital, you needed them. when you got there you found all of their rooms with ease. they were all awake thankfully. you got them into the same room

"Ok guys i need to talk, so i kinda made a duel with someone and i need you guys to watch in case you need to Load. I Saved before i got here so we should be fine, i will save right before the fight as well." they were all staring at you with disbelief

"Listen as much as i would love to LOAD for you right now, i can't my DETERMINATION isn't strong enough on the surface, you only have this chance, so where are we going, we will still support you in your fight."

"Oh, Ok just grab on and I'll take us there" they all grabbed onto you and in an instant you were at the field. it was packed already with humans and monsters. he was standing in the center ready to fight

"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, OR HAVE YOU SURRENDERED TO ME ALREADY" you dropped Sans Chara and Frisk off in some seats to watch the fight, then you teleported right behind him

"Nah, just had to see a few friends, so you ready to start this"

"Heh, I'll give you this one last chance, give up and make everyone leave or they will all die."

"Nah i trust myself enough, and they trust me more than enough, so lets begin" you nodded over to some guy that seemed to be the referee.

"OK THE FIGHT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. THE SHERIFF VS THE FREAK. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO PLACE A BET GO TO THE BAR, THE ODDS ARE 5:1 THE SHERIFFS WAY" he was shouting into a speaker announcing all the basic things, you hated the name he gave you. but oh well they could call you whatever they wanted because soon they would be calling you the winner. you started to walk away from the opponent as the referee was stating the rules

"THIS FIGHT WILL GO UNTIL THE OPPONENT CAN'T CONTINUE, OR UNTIL THEY FORFEIT. NO MAGIC AND NO WEAPONS ALLOWED IN THIS FIGHT. THESE WILL BE THE ONLY RULES" jeez he really wasn't wanting to hold back in the rules, oh well means you could still go with your plan

"THE FIGHT WILL BEGIN IN 5. 4. 3. 2. 1" and with that it had begun

you started to circle around each other, you could hear everyone, monsters and humans, shouting out supporting one or the other. you started to analyse him, you knew he had the height advantage but you had speed on your hand. thanks to the orb you had gained more physical strengths as well, so you had become faster, stronger, hell even a bit smarter, these would all help you in the fight. you started to run circles around him

"Hey i thought we agreed no magic, i'd advise you'd stop before you get disqualified." you stopped in front of him

"sorry mate, but that ain't magic, thats the side affects of making a deal with a demon, plus more powerful magic but that doesn't really matter"

"Hey you went and made a deal with a demon before the fight, well i think that should be classed as cheating as well." god you guys were talking a lot of crap, but you knew you had to wait for your chance

"nah i made this deal before we even arranged the fight, none of this was planned when i completed the deal. so how about we stop chit chatting like a bunch of ladies and fight like men."

"heh fine" he launched forward and swung at you, you ducked and hit him in the gut and the thigh. you just needed a few more of those and he would be down for the count. "AARRRGGHH" he charged again, his anger starting to get the better of him, you did the same thing except harder this time. he was noticeably limping a bit, yes you were going well. you saw him reach down to his pocket and pull out a knife

"Hey thats cheating put that down and fight like proper men, or are you afraid I'll win"

"Nah i don't think so, you made a deal with a demon, this is making things fair." he charged at you again, this time he cut your arm a bit, but you got him in the other leg

"Yo ref, he's using a knife, why haven't you called the match yet" he seemed to be ignoring you. he bribed the ref to look the other way. now everyone was booing him and the sheriff, everyone heard the rules, technically you had already won, but he didn't think so. and you knew if you used your magic he would call you out on it. you were interrupted in you thoughts when he lunged in again cutting your other arm a bit, god it stung like hell but his legs would be hurting more, you kicked the one he was favoring more and he fell like a sack of rocks. he tried to get up again but you pinned him down. when he tried to stab you, all you did was drive your knee into his arm and he stopped soon after.

"You shouldn't have brought a weapon mate, you knew the rules, I've won. give up before i make you feel more pain."

"FUCK YOU" he just shouted and spat in your face

"Well that was rude, but you made the decision" you drove your knee into his arm harder, you could hear him screaming.

"Give up"

"Never"

"Fine then, I'll finish it then" you drove your other knee into his other arm and punched him in the face as hard as you could. he fell unconscious. you had won. everyone was shocked to see you had one in that manor.

"THE FREAK HAS BEEN DISQUALIFIED FOR USING MAGIC IN THE FIGHT."

"what, hey mate i don't know what the fuck your talking about but i didn't use any magic." he just pointed to you cuts

"Then how come they're healing already."

"another side affect of the deal with a demon, now i won fairly while he used a knife, everyone here knows i won, now i suggest you tell the truth now"

"Fine. DUE TO THE SHERIFF BEING UNABLE TO FIGHT ANY LONGER THE FREAK HAS WON"

* * *

 **Yeah we all knew you would win but who guessed you would win like that, so this was a bit longer than usual, but i had a bit of spare time and wanted to make this fight a one chapter thing, i might be able to get out another long chapter who knows, but now lets move everyone in.**

 **ok so the important message is this, i would like to know if people want me to keep uploading like this, or 1 a week but have a longer chapter, i would like to know before i get to far ahead in my chapters**

 **cya guys**


	36. Chapter 36: filler content

**haha i'm so gonna get in trouble for writing these, i'm writing them in class while i'm meant to be listening to a speech made by Barack Obama, oh well, i couldn't give a fuck, so lets get into it**

:)

* * *

almost all of the crowd erupted in applause, only the people that despised you and monsters were silent, oh well they can get used to everyone now, since all the monsters were gonna live here. you walked up to your friends. they were clapping and shouting

"GOOD WORK HUMAN, I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT" Papyrus was calling out to you

"HAHA, YOU SHRIMP OF COURSE YOU COULD WIN." to most some it would've sounded like Undyne just insulted you, but that was a massive compliment

"i'M SO GLAD YOU ARE OK MY CHILD" Toriel was just glad you were ok

"HUMAN, YOU HAVE PROVED YOURSELF STRONGER THEN EVERYONE" Asgore knew now how strong you truly were, and he was happy you were on his team.

"Thanks guys, i truly couldn't have done it with out your support, and help, because with your help, i was able to make myself stronger. But now, we have a new problem, now we have to build homes, for all the monsters that are above now, you guys think you could help?"

"Yeah kiddo, just know we have to do a **skele** -ton of work for this." you chuckled at Sans pun

"OK, that was pretty **humerus** , and you know what, **tibia** honest, i wouldn't have it any other way."

"AAAHHHH DO YOU TWO HAVE TO MAKE SUCH TERRIBLE PUNS AT A TIME LIKE THIS" you were about to jump in at the opportunity, but Sans beat you to it

"Sorry bro didn't know you hated be tickled in the **funny bone** " you were laughing again

"AHHH I HATE YOUR PUNS"

"But bro, you smiling"

"I KNOW, AND I HATE IT"

"Ok guys, we better get started at this job, i know with our magic, and all the monsters working together we could probably get a few shelters built and ready for everyone to at least have some place to sleep"

"Ok then lets get going. so what do we do first."

"Ok, first we gotta get some materials, and then all the equipment to make them, if we can at least build a roof and a few walls at least we'll be protected from the environment. So how about i go get the materials, and you get the nails, hammers and we should be good."

"Ok, but how are we gonna pay for that, we only got monster money, no surface money."

"oh, thats right you didn't know that, ok so monster money is extremely valuable on the surface, since it's full of magical essence and is completely made of gold, even if you only had like 5 coins you'd be set for life, one coin is worth like 1 million, so i think if i go spend it on all the materials, i'll give you the change and you should have more than enough money for your stuff"

"Woah, really, so i don't have to work ever again. hell yeah break time for ever." you just laughed,

"Ok, so today is a Monday, so all the shops should be open, I'll go get all the metal and wood, then i'll come back and then go get the equipment deal."

"Deal, but ah do you need any help doing this, i mean we would need a lot of materials and i don't think you could carry it all."

"Nah not in one trip, but i could make a heap of different trips, it'll be fine plus, you still should rest for a bit, so rest until we can at least find a place first"

"Ok, I'll just lie down here" and with that he had collapsed on the ground, but Papy caught him before he hit.

"REALLY SANS, THAT WAS VERY UNNECESSARY" but he was already asleep.

"ok, well I'm gonna find a area we can build on. just know it will more than likely be on the outskirts of town"

"THAT DOES NOT WORRY ME HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM FINE LIVING ANYWHERE ABOVE GROUND"

"ok Paps, i'll be back soon" you left teleporting all around the center of town, hoping to find a place, but no where was available, so you went to the outskirts and found a perfect flat area and knew that here was a great place to build. you got back and found Paps sitting on a bench holding Sans in his arms, but the Sheriff was behind them with the knife in his hand,

"PAPS LOOK OUT" you shouted, but Sans had grabbed him already

"now buddy, that was pretty rude to try to kill my bro, now i haven't had to a judge for a long time, but I'm willing to give you one right now." his left eye burning blue

"Sans put him down, and if anyone is gonna judge him it'll be me. he was the one that took care of me for most of my life, it's only fair i repay him the favor and see how his life has been" you grabbed him with your magic and brought him to Judgement Hall.

"Hey, so you tried to kill one of the monsters after you lost, i think you deserve this. now. do you wish for a judgement or would you rather go back up and spend a few weeks in jail." *SAVED*

"You know what kid, i'm still not scared of you, i'll take your judgement, you can't hurt me" you quickly checked your arm. you had the SAVE, LOAD and RESET button. good at least you couldn't be charged for murder... again

"Well you had your chance. now here is you judgement."

* * *

 **Awww that checky cunt, so next will be a judgement and then building then i don't know, i'm still yet to get back to Asriel aren't I. well maybe the judgement can wait and Asriel can be next chapter, i don't know lets just finish this**


	37. Quick Update

Hey guys. So the wifi company has screwed up and there are outages everywhere. Including at my house so I can't update of my laptop until they decide to fix it (I'm writing this on my phone). So hopefully it will be fixed today or tomorrow but I can't guarantee it. So sorry again I really wanted to update. But I will hopefully have two chapters ready for you when this wifi problem is fixed


	38. Chapter 38: Judgement time

**Ok so the judgement that the sheriff needs is what he's gonna get, hope you enjoy the judgement, and after we get to build shelters for everyone, yay so lets get into it**

 **:P**

* * *

"heh, since I'm going to judge you, I might as well give you the same speech Sans gave me. Down here everything is measured in LOV and EXP, you will be judged on how much LOV you got. Whats LOV it stands for level of violence. EXP is also an acronym, it stands for execution points. The more EXP you gain the higher you LOV go's. The more LOV you have the easier it is to distance yourself from everyone. So now, I will see all of your past, crimes and everything, and you shall be judged on this. Hm you seemed to gain a bit of LOV you are LV 7, I understand that you are a sheriff and you do kill some people in the line of duty but… this was gained by other ways. You are a horrible man, killing those innocent people. You deserve a judgment, but since you did offer MERCY to a few people I promise to go easier that Sans would have."

"I'm not scared of your judgement, you are still only a little kid, and if you kill me then you'll just go back to prison."

"heh funny thing about that. Down here humans have a special power to SAVE and LOAD we gain that power by what the monsters deemed DETERMINATION. But you see, I am determined to judge you so, I have all of the powers, you can't do anything. Now that that's cleared up, your judgement shall begin"

You summoned small daggers at his feet, stabbing them and pinning him to the ground. Then you did the same to his hands up against a pillar. His crimson red blood starting to pour down his hands and forming a puddle at his feet. You then summoned a knife and held it at his gut. You cut his shirt and threw it away and started to carve words into his chest and stomach.

KILLER, HATER, ABUSER and I NEED HELP (i wrote it in Chiller but it wont stay )

Blood was starting to come out of the fresh cuts. You took a piece of monster food out of your pocket and made him eat it, his health restored but the scars were still there, and they would stay there forever. He fell unconscious

"This shall be your judgement. Like I said, I wouldn't go as hard as Sans would've, but I'll make sure you pay for your crimes, and this is how it shall happen. Now how about we go back to the surface." You grabbed the limp body and left the UNDERGROUND forever. You appeared back up on the surface with Sans and Paps

"hey kiddo, that was a quick judgement. So what'd ya do" you showed them his chest. They could see the scars as plain as day

"Jeez that's harsh, can't believe you did that"

"Oh please, you would've done so much worse to him, remember that one time line were I only killed one person." It was a timeline where you were just experimenting, you were going through as normal, but when you got to Paps, you killed him, he was the only monster you killed. Sans really did a number on you when it was judgement time

"Yeah I remember, and you learnt that one lesson pretty quickly after that didn't you" you nodded

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT, WHAT TIMELINE, WHAT LESSON. WAIT CAN I LEARN IT TO" you looked at Sans, seems as tho you were gonna have to make up an excuse

"Sorry Paps, it was a past timeline and the lesson I learnt was special to my magic, so I don't think you can learn it."

"OH, OK THEN" you didn't want to see him sad so you had to keep talking

"Don't worry about it, it was a pretty boring lesson, it was just how to make my blades sharper. And all it was, was putting more magic into them and imagining a sharper blade. So don't worry about it ok." He was smiling now.

"YEAH THAT DOES SOUND QUITE BORING." Thank god he bought it

"Ok guys, I'm gonna drop this guy off at the hospital, its 3:30 now, so we might be able to get one or two shelters done if everyone helps. I'll show you the place I was thinking and then I will go get the materiels." You went up to Sans and Paps and teleported them to the area

"WOWIE IT LOOKS BEAUTIFUL HUMAN"

"I knew you guys would like it, so why don't you guys go tell everyone about it and then we can start building."

"Ok kiddo see ya back here soon" you had left to the local minerals and metals company. you arrived at the front desk. there was a guy standing there

"Hey, um can i get an estimate of metal." he just looked at you

"*sigh* how much money you got" you pulled out a Monster coin. his jaw dropped, hell it nearly hit the floor

"I need enough metal to build either one massive building or a heap of small shelters for the monsters. so how much would 750K get me" he just looked at you astonished

"OK, first thing how did you get that. and uh 750K would be enough to build this whole town twice. so i think you could buy 250K worth of metal from here, buy some professional builders to help and you could have at least 3 shelters done by 8 tonight"

"Ok then, does anyone at this place wanna work for me, 250K for the whole time, and if we have to go over" you pulled out a small menu that showed how much Monster gold you had. 20000K+ coins "I can pay for it"

"Oh my god, kid, I have about 5 builders that would work for you, but uh, i don't think we have enough change for that kinda money." you just laughed.

"Ok, how about you write me a check for 500K and we can call it even"

"Sure"

"ok then so I'll quickly go give this to a friend so he can buy all the screws, equipment, and stuff like that. I'll be back in a flash" you chuckled at the joke and quickly teleported to Sans and handed him the check. you also told him what he needed and all the recent developments. and just like you said you were back in the office.

"Ok mate, he's gonna go get all the equipment we need, so how about you introduce me to everyone and we get this metal to the position"

* * *

 **Ok I'm gonna end it there, so how did people like the judgement. very dark wasn't it, oh well so lets build some houses and stuff, it might be a bit boring for a bit, but i have an idea to make things better later on. so cya**


	39. Chapter 39: Building and old friends

**Yo guys, wooh I'm writing this during a study break, you wanna know why? because i have a very short attention span and studying is boring, so instead of that this was produced, yeah i really need to work on my attentio- OMG i haven't finished Soul Eater... to AnimeLab**

 **:O (Yeah i actually do that a lot)**

* * *

"Ok so you wanna meet the guys that I'll have working for ya"

"Well i would rather meet them before i need them to start working."

"Alright then, so here they are." you could see five people. one was wearing a blue singlet, one a red singlet, one an orange, one a green and the last one was wearing yellow one.

"Ok theres one thing you need to know, these guys were born in an orphanage and they don't know their names so just call them by the color of the shirt thy wear ok. OI EVERYONE," they all come rushing over

"Yeah boss whats up" blue was the first to talk

"Ok so i got a new job for ya, this nice person is going to pay you guys to build some shelters, like last week how you did it for the homeless."

"Oh, ok. Hello nice person" you smiled at Reds comment.

"Hello to you to, so um, where is the metal we will use, i'll get it and these guys to the sight now, Sans has finished with getting the equipment." you noticed the Text you had. Well Gaster told you that Sans helped on the core so he would know what he's doing and what equipment to use.

"Ok, follow me" Green was leading you over to a massive pile,

"So this is the metal we use to build places, how much did ya need." this time their boss spoke up

"They paid for it all, 250K dollars. thats the same amount their paying you, so ya better do a good job."

"We always do, don't worry about us. so kid, how ya gonna get this and us to the sight" yellow questioned. you had a wicked smile on your face, you loved teleporting people for the first time, it always made them feel... weird

"Well, i was thinking i use my 'special' way. if you want i can take everyone there now, just put your hand on mine" you stretched your hand out and everyone came close to you and put their hand on top

"Ok guys, close your eyes, when i say ok, you can open them" they all closed their eyes and you teleported them to the spot. they were stumbling around a bit, you even had to use your magic to catch a few

"Alright you can open your eyes. heh like my shortcut"

"H-How did you do that"

"Thats my little secret, so why don't you guys get ready and plan out where they shelters can go while i go back and get all the metal."

"Alright, just don't take to long, don't wanna be to bored waiting for ya"

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of people to make friends with, oh one more thing, just don't hurt the monsters"

"Monsters?" you laughed and went back to the metal place. you charged up as much magic as you could. (which turned out to be a lot after making that deal) and surrounded all the metal that they pointed you to, it was actually easier than you thought but you knew after teleporting, this would use up a bit of magic. you prepared yourself for the drain and teleported to the spot, making sure not to hit anyone you placed the metal on the ground. which you soon fell over onto because of slight magic exhaustion. you knew you would be fine in about an hour if you just relaxed so you weren't to worried. but the guys you had brought were freaking out

"Hey kid you alright, you need me to call a doctor."

"nah i'll be fine, just used my shortcut a bit to much, I'll be fine in about an hour, then i can come help you make this."

"Alright just make sure you're ok, don't want you getting hurt". you started smiling, you could see Sans sneaking up on them, this was gonna be cruel

"Hey kiddo, how ya feeling" the guys turned around and nearly died of a heart attack. most normal people would after seeing a skeleton. especially one that was talking

"Hey guys, don't you know how to greet a new pal, shake my hand" this time you had to interrupt

"Hey Sans, why don't you take the whoopee cushion out"

"Fine your no fine kid." he shook his hand and started to introduce himself to the other guys, but at that moment you had fallen asleep, oh well Paps would wake you up when he got back. and you were fine with it.

...

* * *

Everything was dark, you could see two figures, only one you could make out

"hey Gaster, who's your friend" you started to walk closer, this person really didn't look familiar

"What don't recognize me, it's your best friend ASRIEL DREEMURR" he turned and faced you. he looked really different

"Woah, what happen to you, last time i saw you, you were omega Flowey (Photoshop flowey), how did you turn into this"

"I extracted every ounce of DETERMINATION from the souls, and i was starting to produce a massive amount, I've been passing some to you, and some to Gaster, thats why you can Save on the surface"

"oh, well then why are you here and why are you giving him DETERMINATION" you wanted an explanation, you knew why he needed DETERMINATION, you just didn't know why he was getting it off him.

"I made a deal with him, he would release me if i gave him enough."

" _Yes and you are nearly there, just a little more"_

"Hey Asriel, why don't you come back with me, and stop giving this guy the stuff you need to live. i can take you out right now"

"R-Really, o-ok then lets go" he charged over to you, but was stopped by a black tentacle

" _NOT SO FAST_ "

* * *

 **OH DAMN ANOTHER GASTER FIGHT. yeah Gaster wants to be free. will you with your new power and Asriel in his new form be able to defeat him. Probably but you know lets have some fun with it. ok next time in Chapter 39, i think**


	40. Chapter 40: gaster fight part 1

**Ok so Gasters form in this is the same in the Sans and Frisk vs Gaster animation**

 **" _Do you really think i would let my only true source of DETERMINATION leave, it seems you are the stupidest person i know"_**

"nah i never thought that for a moment, but this was just for a distraction"

" _ **WHAT!"**_ your shadow clone went limp and turned to dust. Gaster was looking around and saw you just as you were about to leave

"Sorry Gaster, i need him for the surface" you appeared in front of Sans and the workers

"Sans Gaster is back, and he has a lot of DETERMINATION, listen we need a plan to stop him" he dropped the drill in his hand

"Are you sure, fuck this aint good, he's gonna run havoc through town. How much DT does he have."

"About half of what i had, he even went through a change in form at one point, I'm sorry guys i was just so scared. It was so dark and he said he would protect me. I'm so sorry"

"It's ok, it's not your fault, but now we have a massive problem"

" ** _You are right about that, my son_** " he had appeared behind Sans and the workers. this was really bad

"Dad, you gotta leave these people outta this Dad, they had nothing to do with the accident."

" ** _Actually my Son, they caused the accident, they are the reason it blew up_** "

"What are you talking about, what accident"

"*Sigh* the reason my Dad died is because he fell in the core, at least that's what everyone thinks, the actual reason was because when we were working on it, a pipe broke causing gasses to spill out, when he tried to get me out his magic caused the gasses to ignite, throwing him in the core, this is also the reason i only have 1 HP because the explosion had a lot of side effects. To this day no one knows how the pipe burst. But it's not the humans fault, they did nothing, the pipe was just faulty and you know it."

 _ **"Actually, over every single timeline i have observed, they have caused it, from missile launches to mining, every single time it has been them, so if you would like me to believe that the one time i died because of it was by an accident, you are sorely mistaken."**_ Sans's expression went deadly, just like after you committed genocide.

"Wing Ding, I don't expect you to believe me straight away, i know that you know in this timeline, it was faulty building, you just can't build up the courage to blame me can you. even if you wont believe me, at least i have video evidence to prove it this time, what do you have huh?"

"Sans." he put his hand in front of you, signalling you to stop

"It's ok kiddo, i learnt to deal with my past, just like you have, but it seems as tho he can't. i can't blame him tho, if i was in his situation i wouldn't believe me, i'd blame everyone but me. I mean how could he blame his son for his own death. Unfortunately we both know it, and him pretending isn't going to change anything. So Dadster, leave the humans alone, they didn't cause it"

" _ **Calling me by that again huh? i thought we threw that name out the window 20 years ago. as to your answer i have millions and millions of timelines in my favor, and i say again in all the humans cause it. i believe in one a magic human caused it. But thats besides the point, I don't care if it was you, or if it was the humans, they deserve payback for what they have done to us, they deserve payback for sealing us in the UNDERGROUND**_ " his magic flared up, he got his own versions of the Gaster Blasters up and faced them at the workers.

"Dad, leave them alone, if you don't we will both give you a bad time. and in this world. we have the upper hand, especially with more friends this time" and just as if they were hiding in the background. Blooky, MTT, Undyne, Alphys and Papy jumped in front of you.

"G-G-Gaster, h-how are y-you here. y-y-your d-d-dead"

"who cares lets bury this skeleton for the last time"

"yes my darling, it wouldn't be the first time you've fallen to us"

"NYEH HEH HEH, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL STOP YOU FATHER, I CAN NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM ANY OF THE HUMANS"

All of your friends syaing something. except Napstablook, he was just hanging in the background getting his stuff set up. seems as tho he was gonna play some awesome music for the fight

"Sorry Gaster, but just like last time you're going down, 6 ft to be precise"

"good one kid, but we should really focus right now, we can't afford not to care anymore

"Ok, so, how about we stop talking and get this show on the road." in the backround you could hear that Napstablook started to play Kill everyone by Hollywood Undead (One of my favourite songs)

"I agree it's time to put Dadster back in the void until the end of time."

" ** _You may try your hardest, but in my new form, no one shall be able to beat me_** " you smiled and just pointed at him

"Lets test that theory"

* * *

 **And I"m gonna end it there, so my wifi has been screwing around (If anyone lives in Australia, I'm with Telstra and they have had a National outage)**

 **So i have to write these at school but since I'm sick, i will have to stick with my phone data, I'll post the ones that i've missed out on later ok**

 **cya**


	41. Chapter 41: Gaster fight part 2

**Yep another Gaster fight, i might grab a few more characters to come help, but you know, i don't want it to get to confusing. ok time to start**

* * *

"Hey Gaster, how about i get a few more people, you might remember one of them, the other, i know that you two were great friends" you had a sarcasm overload as you teleported to the two people.

"Hey guys, we need your help to defeat Gaster, you wanna help or recover a bit more"

"Heh, you think I'm gonna sit out while that FUCKING piece of shit is walking around again... It's been a while since i've seen him, lets go. How about you Frisk"

"I don't know, I'm a bit more of a pacifist remember Chara."

'Don't worry we are just sealing him in the void forever. So you in" Frisk shook her head and agreed

"Ok, as long as we don't kill anyone"

"Sure lets go" you grabbed both of them and appeared back in front over everyone. Kill everyone had finished and Stronger than you was now blasting out of the speakers.

"hey Sans remember this song, it seems appropriate for this fight, so how about we get into this"

"Hey Gaster... its been a while hasn't it, remember me, it's your good friend CHARA DREEMURR"

" _ **So you're here as well, i would question it, but with you i have learnt not to. I think it is about time i start running havoc, and just like this song I do think I'm Stronger than you.**_ " you just laughed at the pun

"Yeah well just like this song, your gonna end very soon." you launched forward with your sword ready to kill.

" _ **Rushing in alone, thats very ignorant, you know how strong i used to be, well im twice as strong as then**_ " you smiled as your daggers launched at him from behind

"And I'm 10 times stronger than last time" the daggers hit his hands

" _ **again, did you really think that would affect me, you are very stupid**_ " he launched a red Gaster Blaster Beam... But it hit nothing.

" _ **huh? what did you just do**_ " the whole attack disappeared

"I sent it to the void, you might see the effect of it when i send you there. This should be easy" you charged him with your enhanced speed, daggers were hovering behind you. You sent them to surround him

"You can't escape, anywhere you go, I'll already be there, you can't win, i just have to grab you and you're gone" the daggers launched towards him, you were about to get him... but he disappeared

"Kid, you don't understand how to fight Gaster, trust me I've done it more times than you can count, and I always win, so how about you follow my tactic" Chara grabbed their knife out of their pocket

"I mean he is pretty predictable" she threw it towards Sans

"What the fu-" it missed Sans but it did hit the target

"Told ya, Very fucking Predictable" it sunk into a tentacle that was just about to hit Sans. She then continued to throw Knifes at random places, every single one hitting a tentacle.

" _ **So you remember how i attack huh. that shall make this fight a lot more fun"**_ Both Chara and Gaster had smiles on their faces that resembled maniacs.

"Come at me ya fucking black glob, i know all your tricks, and i can give all the info to everyone here. Hey Sans, you know how to do that yeah"

"Sure kiddo, but it can be a bit painful, you sure you wanna do it" Chara just nodded and smiled. This was all happening while you were standing there in the backgroud making sure Gaster didn't do anything

"Come on guys, stop chatting so we can get this fucker back in the void. I'm getting real tired of his shit" they both faced you

"Alright kiddo. Lets do this" Sans magic enveloped everyone. you could feel memories that weren't yours pouring into you, you could see the way Gaster fought. All his tricks and tactics, well this fight was gonna be a lot easier now. The memories stopped and you looked over to Sans and Chara. You could see her on the ground in pain, you felt sorry for her, you knew what pain she was going through from your memory retrieval.

"Hey Chara you ok or do you need yo sit out for a bit" she stood up slowly and smiled again

"N-Nah, the pain will subside soon, theres no way im missing out on killing this freak"

" _ **Oh, so I'm the freak, would you like me to give you a quick reminder of your past CHara**_ "

"You can try but know this. A memory retrieval takes quite a long time, in which everyone here would start attacking you and you would be tacking back to the void forever, givving us one of the easiest wins ever" he seemed to be smiling again

" _ **A small price to pay to give you a new kind of suffering. Remember all the times you confessed your past to me. you gave me those memories so you didn't have to deal with them ever again. I felt your pain, so how about you take it back**_ " He shot a black tentacle at Chara, it only got a small scratch on her arm, but after it did she collapsed in immense pain, clawing at her head, telling the memories to stop and leave forever. BUt this was your chance to get Gaster

"Guys, lets get him now while he's focused on Chara" you all launched forward smashing all his attacks, you were the first to hit him, landing a smashing punch into his skull, cracks started to appear. Next hit was from Sans with a massive wall of Gaster Blasters. Then Metta and everyone else started to launch some of their strongest attacks at him, you were finally about to win for the last time.

* * *

 **So wifi is still out, and school has been hard but I'll catch up in chapters soon, all we be revealed in a matter of time. I get wifi at home tomorrow**


	42. Chapter 42: Gaster fight part 3 (Finale)

**Yay, all caught up in chapters, so yeah tomorrow is when i get a new wifi modem, the outage they had destroyed our last one, so hopefully no more distractions in this story**

* * *

your hits were starting to take a toll on Gaster. his attacks were becoming slower and less powerful, everyones hits were landing now no matter what, Gaster was to tired and damaged to really be able to do anything. He was almost ready do be done with forever.

"Gaster, I'll give you one more chance to surrender and leave this world for good" he stood up and spat out some black gunk

" _ **While I'm still standing, i still have a chance to defeat you. Because the closer i come to death, the more DETERMINED i get to destroy this world**_ " He put his hands together as if he was meditating, when he started to move them apart you could see a ball of black

" _ **This is pure determination, one hit and you would be gone, this will be my final attack**_ "

He shot the ball towards you, you jumped out of the way but it continued to follow you. This was gonna be hard to end. You started to launch a volley of attacks at it, hitting it with everything you had left... but nothing worked. You had no more ideas and exhaustion was starting to take a hold of you. you jumped out of its way again but tripped over your feet before landing. It was heading straight towards you when you had an idea. Gaster was always taking about how he absorbed DETERMINATION so why couldn't you. You closed your eyes and put your hands together just like Gaster had. you Imagined all of you power, absolutely all of it, was in your hands and you tried to make it appear into the physical world. It was extremely difficult pushing you to your boundaries. But in your hands was a red ball of DETERMINATION, this was you DETERMINATION. You pushed it at his ball clashing with them. You tried to make it take control, tried imagining it absorbing the other... And it was working, your ball was getting bigger as if your DETERMINATION was increasing by the second. The other ball on the hand was getting smaller. It was now the size of a marble and yours was the size of a beach ball. just before it disappeared it flew back to Gaster

" _ **How did you do that. It took me 5 timelines to get it right and you got it on the first try**_ "

"well Gaster it seems i had a little help" Your eyes part purple part blue. Azura and you were in control at the same time

" _Thanks for calling me out to help, i really appreciate it_ " you smiled at her words

"It's all good, i thought you might wanna help this time, you were itching to get out last time we fought this scientist"

" _Yeah, so how about we make this end now_ " your body started to move towards your ball, you put your hand on it and felt a massive power surge, the extra determination coursing through your veins

"Lets do this" you walked over to Gaster ready to seal him away for good.

" _ **You have defeated me, i still Can not believe that you learnt that on the first try**_ " you smiled and put a hand on his back

"when you've had so much experience of learning new things as me, it comes to you like second nature" you teleported both of you to the void

you materialized magic chains and wrapped Gaster locking him in place

"Well hopefully this works"

" _ **Wait. please you don't understand what it's like in here. No body to talk to, watching yourself die millions of times, you can't understand how that feels.**_ " You just turned away from him

"Actually i can, because i experience the pain of dying everytime, you just watch it" you left the void. for the last time, when you appeared back in front of your friends they all looked at you with a new type of look. they looked at you like you were a king.

"What" Sans stepped forward

"Kiddo do you know what you just did. You saved everyone, monsters and Humans, if it weren't for you then everyone would be punished for trying to stand against him." it started to dawn on you what you had truly just done, you had just defeated the strongest enemy you would ever fight

* * *

 **Um i kinda have an idea of where to go with this but i would love some ideas and feedback. wow i posted 3 chapters today now, and i will post another in 2 days. Exams are next week for me, but i will have heaps of spare time in between them since only 4 hours will be done in exams. well i'll go cya**


	43. Chapter 43: Cuts and bruises

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE READ NOW!**

 **So we will move in. I am thinking of making this story jump forward into the future. let me know what you guys think of the idea of going into the future and seeing more interesting stuff happen or if you want me to think of stories for the present. I really want to know if i need to write anything different (more info down the bottom)**

* * *

"wow, I-I guess your right. Um i-i'm kinda feeling tired, d-do you guys wanna keep building. it's about 5:30 we can at least finish one for now, let some people in here and the rest can go back to gym."

"Ok kid, don't push yourself to much, we'll fix it all now" you started to doze off again, hoping to finally get a good amount of sleep.

* * *

you opened your eyes to see you were in a metal shelter, there was a door opposite you, you could see a few of your friends just lying down and a few other people here. you tried to get up but when you tried to move you felt a pain in your left leg. you looked down and saw a massive cut on your leg, blood was seeping through a bandage that was wrapped around it

"what happened while i was out?" you were questioning nothing so you were scared when you heard an answer

"Nobody know's how it happened it just appeared" you turned and saw Sans lying down next to Paps, his eyes were still closed but you could tell he was awake

"Huh? So you didn't see anybody attack me, it feels like someone dug a knife into my leg and then ran it down"

"Yeah we suspect that your body has acquired to much DETERMINATION and it's try'd to escape, it's just a theory but we have some proof that that's what happened but again it's just a theory, your idea could've been just as likely" you just stared at him, wondering how he came up with that theory, sure it was plausible, but that was a very strange theory

"Ok then, but uh how come no one has tried healing it, i know Paps and Tori are really good at healing wounds like this" he opened his eyes and just looked at you

"Don't you think we would've tried that, it just absorbed the magic and did nothing else. guess you have to wait for it to heal like a normal person"

"Damn it, oh well i'm gonna need some crutches for a while then" you quickly teleported to the hospital and grabbed a pair and then left  
"These should do nicely"

"Yeah, now i'm gonna go back to sleep, we stayed up almost all night building, we got five shelters built over night, so everyone at least has some place before we build official houses for them." you smiled and lay'd back down.

"Yeah i wouldn't mind a bit more sleep. it's gonna be hard doing this for a while"

* * *

You woke up five hours later to the sound of drills and hammers. you were the only one in the shelter, you picked up the crutches and teleported outside.

"Morning guys" the builders where starting to out up the walls of a house,

"Hello" they all shouted out to you."

"So where's Sans." they all looked at you with a questioning look  
"*sigh* the small skeleton that wears a blue jumper"

"ahh he said he was gonna walk around town, find some more people that would be willing to help build."

"Oh, what about everyone else?"

"Um they said something about going to some place to get all their belongings to bring them up"

"Oh FUCK" you teleported to the barrier, you could see some monsters off in the distance. Undyne was in front and ran up to you

"Hey pipsqueak what are you doing back here, you know that in your condition you shouldn't be moving around to much"

"Hypocrite much, what do you think your doing, the Barrier is still up, if you go back down there you wont be able to get back up, you know that right"

"What do ya mean, the rope in the ruins"

"The ruins are caved in just before Tori's house, you wont be escaping this time"

"Oh shit, well thanks kid, guess we didn't think of that. OK EVERYONE, WE ARE GONNA GO BACK A DIFFERENT TIME, LETS HEAD BACK DOWN. thanks kid you saved us again"

"Yeah, next time tell me if your gonna do this, I'll take a few down and we will dig it out, I'll take you and Paps down later ok?"

"Ok kiddo, just remember don't push yourself to much" you smiled and looked at her again

"Yeah yeah i know, ill take i-, AAHHH" you feel to the ground and grabbed at your right arm. blood was starting to seep out of a fresh cut  
"FUCK that hurts, we better head back, I'm gonna teleport to Hospital i'll see ya back at the shelters"

"Alright but tell us what's happening"

"alright, see ya Undyne" you teleported to the hospital entrance but collapsed straight away. a massive pain surged in your chest. another cut appeared and blood was pouring out now. One of the doctors rushed over to you and called out for help. you were starting to fall unconscious from blood loss

"Fuck this hurts"

"ssshhh, you need to stay quite, it wastes your energy. come on everyone we need to stop the bleeding." they started to put bandages over the three large cuts that were bleeding. you blacked out

* * *

"as you can see the cuts have taken quite a toll on their body, the cuts will scar but we have been able to close the wounds" you hated it how they were talking about you

"I am awake you know" it shocked the doctor and Tori, But Sans had gotten used to it by now, they were the only people in the room

"oh your awake, try to not move much, we have stitched the cuts closed but they could reopen very easily. But besides that how are you feeling" you just smiled

"Like someone just fucking cut my arm, leg and chest. so extremely painful"

"Oh, how about we turn the morphine up" you felt the drugs start pouring into you and the pain left.

"so kid how'd the cuts get there"

"Uhh i really have no idea, i kinda just went to the top of the mountain and a new cut appeared, when i teleported here a new one showed up again and the first one reopened, you got anymore theory's" you smiled and looked back at Sans

"Not yet kiddo, but we're gonna figure it out soon. Well actually i have one idea, it's a bit of a long shot but it is possible." you perked up at this

"Yeah whats that huh?"

 _"Hey this is Sans, you guys reading right now, read either the top Authors note or what the guy writing has said down the bottom, he'll explain it more but he just needs help for a minute"_

* * *

 **Well lets end it there, Now if you didn't read the note at the top, go back NOW! and i want everyone that reads this to either comment it or PM it to me, i really need to know this time, i've got ideas for both ways but again i don't wanna go to far if i have to change it. So if people could tell me i'd love the help**


	44. Chapter 44: Fixing Magic

**Ok so i am thinking of doing a time skip, but it will be gone for like 15 years, i know its a lot but in that time all it would be would be like Monsters moving in, building, and some diplomatic things to make sure that monsters were treated right. but that wont happen for a while. Now Nyanfan, Azura promised to die by the blue orb but Hate jumps in front, i know some people are skipping chapters, i can see what chapters has how many views but its cool. Oh one more thing. WE GOT 10,000 VIEWS, woah and yes i mean we, i couldn't have got there with out the help and support a lot of you guys show, so for this i will post today and tomorrow. lets dive in**

* * *

"So whats the theory. I mean your doing better than me with guesses" you were clueless to how the cuts appeared but hearing Sans say he had a new theory, it made you feel a little less worried

"well we believe that the magic has started to reject your body, we believe this because you have been using it to much, and Me and Tori ran a few tests on your body. *sigh* if you continue to use magic we suspect that you wont live much longer, look at what it did to you already. I, no WE need you to promise that you wont use it anymore until we figure out how to fix it"

" _Already done, god some people are idiots_ " you just started laughing

"haha oh yeah Azura, whats your idea on how to fix it. Im open to suggestions" Sans just looked at you like you were crazy

"Little demons speaking again, Heh i'll leave you alone so you can figure some stuff out, but you tell me what your planning before you use it. Deal"

"Deal" Sans walked out of your room so you and Azura could speak in peace  
"So whats the plan?"

" _If you wanna know we have to leave now. He will use all of his power to stop this plan, he wont allow it but i know it will work. Gaster isn't the only one that has all of the timelines at his disposal. So do you trust me_ " you had to think about this hard. You promised Sans that you would tell him your plan, but if you could fix it.

"How long will this fix it for? if it only lasts for a few days then i want a better idea"

" _well if we do the procedure properly then it should last for about 20 years. 15 minimum i promise_ " you had to think this over, this would be a long term fix, but why would Sans disagree on this plan, was it that dangerous

"Ok what is the plan, I'm not gonna say we do it until i hear it, and i wanna tell Sans, i promised, and i want someone there to help me if something goes wrong"

" _Nope not happening. He will absolutely refuse it. I don't care if you tell him later but if you wanna fix this problem we have to go now. Thats all you get until you decide_ "

"*Sigh* fine, but what happens if it goes wrong. What happens then huh?"

" _If something goes wrong i can take control and get us back here, I'll say i took control and did it myself, Sans wont get angry at you i promise_ "

"Fine now tell me what to do so i can heal these cuts"

" _Ok. But your not gonna like it either. I need you to go to the top of Mt Ebbot and summon as much stuff with your magic as you can, so really use as much magic as you can. Once we drain all your reserves and it starts to come back in, your body will get used to the feel of magic. This will fix everything i promise_ " you smiled at her proposal

"well your correct on the fact i hate the idea but im willing to at least try it, i mean what can go wrong"

" _Well you could die if you dont use it all but don't worry i can tell when its empty_ "

"God damnit it was a rhetorical question. *sigh* guess i have no choice but to trust you."

" _Well you could wait another 5 days of nothing for Sans to come up with a plan that fails, in the end we end up trying this plan in all timelines, so lets get going._ " You hated this plan, you could tell that you would feel a shit ton of pain in the end of this, but to fix all the problems, you were willing to work with it.

You got in the wheelchair next to your bed and teleported to a spot right up near the top of Mt Ebott

"Ok I'm ready, so how long will this take."

" _About five minutes, in which Sans might show up, but if he does i can take some magic and appear to stop him. So don't worry your all good_ "

"Alright then, lets do this" you got as much magic as you could ready and put it all into one giant wall of gaster blasters. you felt like you were completely drained

" _You'll have to fire every one of those and that will take you to about half_ "

"are you fucking kidding me, i feel drained already, god this is gonna be hard" you started to do a mental search for any bits of magical residue in your body, you kept finding little reserves and started to get a few blasters ready, you would fire them all of at once, one giant show for everyone. you had searched your whole body, finding a total of five reserves

"I-I think thats it. how much have i got down."

 _"there's still the quater i borrowed in case Sans showed, I'll give it back now_ " Sans is a demon that shows when his name is called

"Kid Stop now!" he grabbed you trying to stop your magic flowing, but Azura had already appeared ready to stop him

"Leave them alone! This is the only way to fix their problem. they need to do this"

"AAAAHHHH FFFFFUCK" cuts had already started to appear all over your body now, they were appearing very rapidly

"if you want to live you'll fire now"

"Kid just stop the magic and we'll figure out a new way."

"FIRE IT"

"LET IT GO"

"FIRE. IT. NOW!"

"KID. STOP. IT. BEFORE YOU REGRET YOUR DECISIONS"

"FIRE!"  
"STOP!"

* * *

 **Oh damn, Sans and Azura dont agree much do they. So yeah i will give you another chapter tomorrow and again, i am doing a time jump soon, and the time i jump forward will be around 15 years, so yeah see ya tomorrow**


	45. Chapter 45: The Plans result

**Woo i'm writing chapters out really quick, this is happening in one session, so today we figure out if the plan worked or if you stopped it.**

 **So we're back into this, you will find out what happens now**

* * *

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! Azura give me the magic now and Sans. BACK. THE. FUCK. UP" Azura gave you the magic and you got a few extra Blasters, Sans left and you fired... The blast was giant, it went into space, it actually looked like a purple lazer was fired off into the air. And the shock wave was even bigger, it could be felt from all over the town. Your body had already started to deteriorate slowly skin was peeling off, small cuts appearing. Sans appeared back at you and took you to hospital.

"YO DOC GET HERE NOW!. they left and did a little magic show, they need help" the doctor that you saw earlier showed up, Tori was with him as well.

"w-w-what did they do?"

"No time, short version they did a magic show now lets get them some more help" you started to feel sleepy, really tired.

"Come on kiddo, stay with me, your stronger than this. dont let small barriers like this beat you."

"Sans i-i'm so tired, i n-need to sleep"

"Come on kid, you know you'll die if you do that, come on just stay awake." it was ok to just close your eyes for a minute, yeah it wouldn't hurt to do that

"Just for a minute" you started to close your eyes but Sans smacked you over the face

"Kid just stay with me, come on kid, you'll be fine if you just stay with me"

you looked over to your arm, you could see a faded version of the menu, you went into the inventory. *Tough Glove* *Faded Ribbon* *Butterscotch cinnamon Pie*. yes you finally had some extremely good luck. you tried to move over to it but Sans stopped you.

"Kid dont move, your making yourself bleed more, just stay still" you tried again but he stopped you, you finally got 2 words out of your mouth

"M-m-monster f-f-food" just as you finished the words you started to cough up a lot of blood. after your long coughing fit, you managed to hit the button in your inventory. all things that were killing you were healed slightly. HP max, you felt a little better but the pain was still there.

"God kid what did you eat, i know monster food is powerful but nothing i know of is that strong." you smiled and thought of the name you Frisk and Chara gave it

"Well i ate some of Tori's Buttspie." Sans burst out in laughter but Tori kinda just stood there feeling a little embarised

"What was that my child, i have never made such a thing" she started to get a little mad at you

"No-no its our nickname for you butterscotch cinnamon pie, i remember to keep it safe this time, i knew that it maxed health no matter what, i might need a new piece of it tho. " they both smiled at you

"Well at least your all good kid, couldn't have you die on me, but how did you get the idea of doing that."

" _Yo Azura you explain, i'm tired and i really want to sleep right now_ "

" _Fine, but you can come back out after_ " you both swapped and your eyes changed, Sans noticed the slight change

"Hey Azura, whats with the kid"

"Hey Sans, Toriel. well they are really tired after what they just did so they are gonna rest their conscious. now the plan was mine, i have the ability to see the timelines as well, so i looked at all of them to see how to fix the problem, turns out a lot of the things we do in this one happens in all of the other ones, so yeah i knew how to fix it and i also knew you would try to stop them no matter what, that's why we left without saying anything."

"Huh. well you were right i would've tried to stop them no matter what, but ah, i guess you were right it seems as tho their body has fixed itself a bit. thanks kid"

"No problem Sans, now i think this body needs some sleep, i can feel fatigue hitting it like a wave, so i'm gonna just go back to the room and sleep. bye" She got up and tried to walk but your legs were still a bit damaged

"Ah shit, well i guess i might need a little help to do this." Sans came over and teleported you to the bed and got you in there.

"Ok kids, i'm gonna leave now, call me if anything happens, i want to know if you do anything that might interest me. I mean both of you are the future of our world."

"Alright Sans, I'll tell the kid what you said, i can already tell that their conscious is asleep. I'll see you later" he smiled and left the room, Azura rested into the bed more, she was ready for anything that was gonna happen next, but you were still fearing what happened today. you still didn't know if you made the right choice, oh well time shall tell the truth

* * *

 **Well that was that chapter, i believe that the time skip might happen in like 2-3 chapters, but dont hold me to it, i'm not good with guessing lengths. but yeah so next chapter will be on sunday. see ya than**


	46. Chapter 46: Time to help

**So now is the time in which i will end this timeline, after this chapter more than likely i will do the massive time skip, but again don't hold it against me.**

* * *

"So how well have you been able to walk" it had already been a week since you had been put in hospital after the plan, you had spent almost all of the time sleeping and when you were awake you were talking to friends

"well i can at least stand up now without crutches, i haven't really went for a walk yet. the furthest i have walked was to the cafeteria." the doctor started to write down some notes, more than likely about how your healing process was going

"Ok, Ok how about you go for a nice long walk, i also want you to see how your magic reacts to your body when you use it, apparently the skeleton's theory was correct, for once"

"His name is Sans and don't you dare insult him, he has treated me better than anyone on the surface. And you know what maybe a walk would do me good." you grabbed the crutches just in case and teleported to the shelters, they had 3 houses complete already, they were really working fast. Sans saw you from a bit of distance and came over to you.

"Hey kid what are you doing outta hospital?"

"Well the doc said i should go for a walk and test my magic. So far all's good" you smiled and gave him a thumbs up, you thought about leaving out the part of the doc insulting him. Monsters and Humans were still on bad terms because of the past but thankfully nothing else had went bad.

"Oh hey kid there's someone you need to meet. Come over here" you started to lead you over to one of the houses

"hey the kids awake you ready to see them." then you heard a voice. it seemed like it came from a kid, it was foreign, you didn't know who it belonged to.

"hey, heard you were feeling better, look it's me, Asriel." Asriel had walked around a corner, it looked like him when he was just a child, and it seemed as tho he was.

"A-Asriel. H-How did this happen, Does Tori and Asgore know?"

"Well when the souls i absorbed started to disappear they all decided to give me a little bit of their power and i developed a whole new soul" he pushed his soul out of his body, it was a rainbow colored one, it looked beautiful.  
"And to your second question. No they don't we thought that when you got better it would be a better time, give them two surprises to see."

"SANS WHERE ARE YOU! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS BEEN TOLD BY THE WORKERS TO COME FIND YOU, THERE SEEMS TO BE A PROBLEM" all of you walked out, if there was a problem then you needed to know, you were the leader of this project

"Yeah Sans what is i-" Paps had blood covering his body

"ONE OF THE WORKERS SEEMS TO HAVE A LEG CUT OFF."

"FUCK. come on lets get him to hospital, where is he?' you answered first, you knew he didn't have much time left, and if you waited to much he would die.

"HE'S OVER HERE" he lead you to the guy, his face was starting to go a ghostly white. some of the other workers were already covering the wound.

"Ok, i can fix this everyone stand back" you mustered up some of your magic and started to heal the wound, to try and at least stop the bleeding. it didn't work.

"FUCK. ok come i'm gonna get him to the hospital, i need a few more people with me to keep him from losing to much blood." the workers shook the head, they were ready... but Sans wasn't

"Kid you're pushing yourself to much, let me do it." you pushed him away and covered everyone on magic and teleported, it strained you a lot more than you expected but you just need him to survive. you were back at the hospital. doctors already rushing over to you two. cuts had appeared again and bones started to crack. they took the worker into surgery to close the wound, while one just stayed with you and helped stop the bleeding on you. Sans appeared again and started to help.

"dammit kid, i told you i could do it, you've pushed yourself to much again." you smiled and looked at him

"i don't care, just as long as they're ok" you drifted of to sleep again. guess you couldn't take that much, but at least the backlash of your magic was starting to lesson.

* * *

You awoke in Hospital again, you had casts on your arms and legs, but you had a feeling, it was a strange feeling, it was difficult to explain it but if you were to put it into words. it was as if you knew nothing bad would happen, it was like you had everything under control and you knew that you and the monsters would be fine.

* * *

 **So i think this might be the end of this arc, i think i'll do two time skips, just to help the story progress, one will be around 5 years then the next will be around 10 years, so i'll see you on Tuesday**


	47. Chapter 47: 5 years in the future

**Sorry for the late update, been a bit busy had a lot of shit on my mind**

 **So we will start the first time skip today, five years in the future, quite a bit has changed since we last saw our friends including a new addition to the family. But you guys will learn about that later**

* * *

Wow, five years, five years since you had helped everyone escape. the small town you had moved into has expanded into a small city, it's been amazing watching everything evolve around you, although there was a few bits of discrimination at first it all blew over quickly. especially when they proved how well they could work. you were at a party celebrating the five year anniversary, but you saw frisk a bit distressed.

"Hey Frisk, whats wrong you don't seem like yourself" she just looked at you.

"i-i'm fine don't worry" you put your hands on their shoulders

"Frisk. I can tell that you aren't well, come on lets go outside to get you some fresh air, you look really sick." you got her on her feet and lead her outside and sat her down against a wall.

"You sure your ok. you've gone really pale, maybe i should call a doctor" you reached for your phone but she stopped you.

"No, i'm just feeling a bit unwell, i'll be fine tomorrow don't worry, i'm just gonna head home, i'll see you later." she got up and started to walk when she stumbled a bit.

"hey, hey your not walking by yourself, I'm gonna take you." you put her arm around your shoulder. Sans called out behind you

"Hey, were you guys going. whoa Frisk you don't look to good"

"Hey Sans come and help me, I'm taking her home she seems really sick. Hey Frisk did you have anything to drink"

"Uh yeah i think i had just some soft drink, although it kinda tasted a bit funny, do you think someone might of drugged it"

"it's a possibility that i don't wanna think about, maybe we should take you to the hospital just in case they did."

"Yeah kiddo, this could end up being really bad, come on lets go." you surrounded them both with your magic and teleported to the entrance of the hospital.

"AAAHHHH, fuck" Frisk screamed out in pain.

"Sans hold on to them i'm gonna go in and get help, try to bring them in quickly." you left them and rushed in, you could see a doctor standing near a door

"Hey come out here please we think my friend may have been drugged, please hurry." he came running with you and saw Sans holding up Frisk, she was in immense pain

"Come on lets get her in here." you quickly grabbed a wheelie bed and put her on it and rushed her in. being led by the doctor to a room to test for any drugs.

"we need to test what the drugs are, sometimes the wrong antidote can be worse than the effects of the drugs." he pulled a machine over and it started to do a scan of her body, it blinked red and turned off.

"Um, it appears there is no drugs, i don't know what could be possibly doing this"

"I have an idea" you started to do your own scan of her with your own magic, you eased the pain she was feeling while searching, and then you found what you were looking for.  
"Oh frisk, your pregnant." you went up and hugged her.  
"So who's the father, wait no we can talk about that later, lets stop this pain." your magic started to erase the pain she was feeling, you could sense the baby trying to escape now, you could sense her giving birth.  
"Get some towels, the baby is gonna come out soon, the pains stopped but we need to be ready to help her." Sans ran off to get a few more doctors and nurses to help. they arrived a few minutes later with towels and started to help.

"Ok, are you direct family with her." one of the nurses asked you.

"yes i am their (Sister/Brother) in law, and i wont be taking away, i want to be with her for this." but she just glared at you.

"Ok, but please only the father can be here to help, i am going to have to ask you to leave. And if you could tell me who the father is that would be great."

"Heh sorry lady but i don't think their going anywhere, i suggest you leave them be, and i'm the father." Sans had appeared again.

"Wow Sans didn't know you got frisky with my sis, well were have you been, you need to be in there helping her." you started to push him in to the room.

"Ok ok but you have to greet everyone and bring them to the waiting room, i'll call you in when i can"

"alright but i want answers later, and i better get them."

"Sure kid, now lets do this." he walked in and left you alone, wow you were gonna be a (Auntie/Uncle) this was gonna be great. well now all you could do is wait

* * *

 **Well it seems Sans and Frisk are in a relationship, so next time will be this and a bit more then i will skip again. see ya later**


	48. Chapter 48: new life and old habits

**No author note today, lets jump straight in**

* * *

Everyone had arrived quickly, you brought them to the waiting room and they started to ask you questions.

"So who is the father of Frisks Child."

"Uh i think i'll let them two explain it, i don't know much so for now all we can do is wait."

"DO NOT WORRY HUMAN, MONSTER BIRTHS CAN BE VERY QUICK."

"They may be but human births can take forever, so who knows how long this might take." you were all sitting in silence but then Sans called you, only you in.

"Hey kid i need you to come here, we need to ask you a favor." you got up and followed him to a separate room

"Listen kid, we know that our baby will have magic, it's kinda guaranteed, and we believe that it when it shows up, i'm gonna be a bit to old to teach them, so when they start to show their powers we want you to teach them. Do you think you could do that."

"Sure, i'll help anyway possible." you were about to walk back to everyone else but he stopped you again.

"just wait kid i'm not done. *sigh* Chara's been acting kinda strange for the past few days, and i know how much they hate me, I need you to get them to tell you whats up, they seem to have gotten that killer glint in their eyes again, i'm a bit scared of what they might do if something goes wrong, do you rekon you could do it for me."

"Yeah i noticed it to, i'll go talk to them, i don't really want to have to use my magic on them tho, i'll try to push the info out without going to far but, i don't know, now go back to Frisk she needs you there for her."

"ok kid thanks." he started to walk back to Frisk, you left and got Chara.

"Hey Chara can you come with me for a minute."

"Sure" she got up and followed you outside.

"Whats up," you looked her in the eyes, Sans was right the killers glint was there.

"Listen you seemed to be a bit off for the past few days, you ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine just had a few things on my mind, don't worry about me." she looked away, she was definitely hiding something

"Chara, you don't have to lie to me, i'm not gonna use my magic on you, but i really want an answer, i know your not fine just talk to me."

"..." she whispered something but you couldn't hear her

"What."

"I said SHUT UP! Just keave me alone, you have no clue what i've seen, you have no clue whats actually happening right now, and you never will." she lunged forward and tried to stab you in the gut

"Chara what the fuck is wrong." you jumped to the side but she still got a small cut on your jumper

"AH just like the fucking comedian, always dodging never staying still, just like everyone else your to scared to take the fucking hit." she swung again but this time you countered it with your own dagger.

"Chara snap out of it, this isn't you, just talk to me." but she blocked you out and continued to swing.

"haha fell for it again." you didn't know what she was talking about, but then you felt cold. you looked down and saw a red spike going through your chest.

"FUCK. C-Chara, why did you do this." you spat out some blood but continued to listen, you did a quick mental check, the spike only just missed your lungs and heart.

"you don't know anything about what both races planned, you don't know anything, i do and i'm gonna exterminate them all, starting with you." she brang the knife up above her head, but you teleported inside to the waiting room.

"My Child."  
"Kiddo what happened."  
"HUMAN ARE YOU OK?"  
"O-Oh no"  
"Come on darling lets get some help." mettaton and Alphys ran off to get some doctors to help. but just before they ran out the door Sans and Frisk appeared with their kid. Sans's eyes went black and Frisk just dropped to their knees. Tori and Paps got to your side and started to try to heal you, it was repairing the hole but slowly,

"Someone get here now, we need help!" a few doctors ran on and saw you, they quickly put something on your chest, you couldn't tell your whole body was going numb,

"S-S-Sans, i-it was C-Chara." your eyes started to close but you could still hear, but then it was nothing, only darkness and silence.

" _AH what a pleasant surprise, finally joining me in the void forever i see_ " you just looked at him like he was crazy what do you mean forever.

"my body is still alive i can feel it, my friends wont let me die, not now."

" _Come over here and look down, you can see them._ " you saw Tori and Paps still trying to heal you, Sans was trying to get you to eat some monster food, but nothing was working. then some doctors came back in with a defib. they started to use it and a small pulse came back, you body in the void was going a bit ghost like

"Told you Gaster, they wont let me die. see ya" you started to head back to a portal to your body. but he stopped

" _I shall not let you leave, you have kept me here since our last battle, so you can stay here with me now._ " you magic instantly flared up, on you and your body. for everyone in the physical plain they saw your body erupt in a massive blast of purple. sans knew what was going on

"Come on kid you can beat him, i can't help this time but i believe in you." your pulse was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. but in the void it was a different story.

you and Gaster had started battling, he was shooting bones and black blobs at you, you were just cutting them with your sword or vaporizing them with the occasional Gaster blaster, hen he did something that shocked you. he ran for your body.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THAT." you put a wall in front of him, trapping him and forcing him to face you, Gaster was not having control of you body

" _SO_ _aggressive, fine lets fight for the very last time, no more playing around._ " he changed back into his powerful form.

" _You are in my dimension now, you wont leave alive_ " you tried to attack him but nothing happened

" _So it worked, now lets fight_ "

* * *

 **so no more magic against Gaster, next time will be the fight for your life. LITERALLY. cya next time**


	49. Chapter 49: The true fight for life

**Yay i got wifi back yesterday so happy**

 **SO time for the fight for life, will you end up with the kiss of death, or the Sandwich of life, lets figure it out**

"What did you do Gaster" he just smiled at you

" _Just a little thing I made myself. Do you like it_ " you grabbed the knife Chara gave you as a present out of you pocket. You always kept it on you just in case.

"You are so dead" you lunged at him trying to at least get a cut, but you didn't seem to have such luck, you were thinking of running to your body but the barrier was still there, guess you would have to fight him. He started to launch bones at you, using your training you continued to cut them with ease.

" _So you are still able to cut them, but can you survive this_ " he Completely surrounded you with blasters

"fuck" that was all you got out before they fired... But it never hit. There seemed to be a blue barrier around you. Sans

"thanks for the help, I was nearly cooked alive." You looked at your body to see Sans standing there surrounding you in blue. You tried using magic to experiment and just as you thought. It appeared but blue. You were using Sans's magic. You charged with the knife in one hand and the sword in the other.

"what are you gonna do know fucker, if you suppress my magic than Sans's will work, suppress his then mine will show"

" _Do you really think i didn't know this would happen._ " he made a black shock wave go everywhere, and again the magic was suppressed.

"Well fuck, fine back to the knife it is." you charged him again, swinging at him hoping to at least get one hit in, but no luck, he was better at dodging than Sans.

" _I'm the one that trained him you know._ _and yes i can read your mind in here_ " well that put a whole new perspective on the fight filling you with something you haven't felt for a long time. HATE!

"get the fuck out of my head or i will not bother with the mercy button this time." he smiled and started to go through your mind

" _Do you really think you can stop me from doing it, i can read your most inner thoughts, see your deepest and darkest memories, and i can exploit them to make you let me win. for example if you don't give up now i will use the determination i have and appear to tell Sans your little dream_ " he started to laugh at you, like he had won the fight before it had started... he was so wrong.

"Thanks Gaster, pushing me over the limit i needed. go ahead tell Sans what i think about him, that wont mean you've won in any way." the purple returned to your body, hate seeping through your veins, forcing all of your magic out. Nothing could stop it. Although he did try, he used the black shock wave but nothing happened. the purple flame around you started to intensify, actually burning things in the real world, your body was suffering a few side effects, but nothing a little Butterscotch pie wouldn't fix.

you trapped Gaster in a box of magic, starting to close the walls in,

"So how should we finish this off, spikes through the walls nah, bunch of daggers to quick, oh i know box of gaster blasters." you put a box of gaster blasters around the magic box, ready to fire.  
"I warned you Gaster, i told you no more mercy, you just had to continue going through my fucking head. so lets do this." you fired each and every blaster, you didn't even drop the magic box, the beams just smashed it. after the beams ended and the smoked cleared he was still standing there

" _That was quite a good attack little one, but if you want to kill me, don't tell me the attack you will do, or i can just counter it easily_ " he had his own magic box surrounding him, but this one was green,he started to lower it ready to fire

"haha you really think that was all i had, man i thought you were smarter than that, you see i've been doing a little of my own fiddling with my magic." a bullet whizzed by your head, only missing it by a few millimeters, it smashed into a bit of the green barrier but it hit hard enough for it to crack

" _what was that, and who fired it_ " a black figure walked up behind you.

"I call them night walkers, and what it was was the gun i developed with my magic, sure it was difficult at the start but when you get it right, shit gets blown up. oh one quick thing heads up." as you finished the sentence another loud bang went off. a night walker was above him and had fired, Gaster barely had enough time to get the green above him, the bullet only just stopping.

" _if i may ask why did you warn me about that. i am your opponent,_ " you shrugged it off

"Because the look on your face was priceless, and because it proves to you that you aren't safe anywhere. i have night walkers everywhere, all ready to fire when i give them the signal." he put the green barrier completely around him, he wasn't gonna drop it for a second

" _how will you get me when i'm like this?_ " and then, the loudest bang ever went off. smashing the whole green barrier, hitting some of gasters clothes but it didn't hit him.

"What you think this is the only gun i developed, in two years i developed two guns, the night walkers were harder to develop. So, i'm a man of my word and i'm not offering mercy, so it's time for you to disappear forever" the pistol appeared in your hand, and you fired. and it hit it's target. you had finally disposed of Gaster forever, you walked off to your body and merged back with it only to be greeted by Sans. you had been moved into a blank metal room, guess it was so you couldn't accidentally destroy anything with your magic

"Hey kid, finally awake, it's been a while."

"Really? how long, it only felt like about 15 minutes in there," he just stared at you dumbfounded

"Kid it's been 3 days, guess time goes quicker out here, oh well lets talk about it later, how you feeling." you started moving all of your body parts, doing mental checks, sure there was pain all over but that was it.

"a bit sore but besides that fine, hey hows the kid, and what happened with Chara."

"Chara ran off before we got outside, Undyne and Paps are searching or them now, the kid's been asleep a lot of the time, inherited my laziness." you smiled

"Fuck it's all my fault, i shouldn't have pressed them for the info, dammit, oh well we can find them later, so what's the kids name."

"well i wanted to name them George but Frisk wouldn't let me, they named them Aura." you thought about it for a while.

"Aura, i like that name"

* * *

 **Ok so the guns i picture when reading this are the pistols alucard has and the rifle is the anti tank rifle the police girl... with the big titties has because Bitches love canons. (Hellsing ultimate abridged reference)**


	50. Chapter 50: Chara's Secret

**So today we will be in Chara's point of view for most of the time, just to learn more about what she's seen.**

* * *

"you don't know anything about what both races planned, you don't know anything, i do and i'm gonna exterminate them all, starting with you." you brought the knife above you, but before you could hit them they disappeared,  
"Of course, you always were like the comedian, fuck it" you started to walk away from the hospital, you knew everyone would be coming for you, and when they did you would be ready. Your plan would take a while to get ready, but you were sure you could do it

"CHARA!" you turned around and saw Undyne standing there, a spear ready,

"Hahaha so your already coming for me, huh thought it would've taken a bit longer, oh well. What do you want."

"I don't like hurting my friends, but when two of them get in a fight i will go for the attacker and it seems like thats you. So you get a choice, either come with me and we fix whatever is going on, or i take you by force" she pointed the spear at you.

" tsk tsk tsk, Undyne do you remember the last time we fought, you know you can't beat me. And i don't think i'll ever be coming back, i've seen to much for me to trust anyone completely. Bye Unydne" you vanished into thin air appearing back at your home. you quickly grabbed as many things as you could carry. food, knives, guns, ammo. you already had a lot of this stuff at the safe house but you needed to be sure. you then grabbed the bucket full of petrol and started to pour it over everything, you didn't need any reminders.

"Goodbye old friends. heh guess some habits don't die." you set it all alight and left. time to start your own plans.

you could still remember the day you found out what was happening, the day your life changed. you were walking to your therapy class, you had some ptsd from your time in the underground. You were nearly there when you saw Sans and a human chatting. you went up to them but the closer you got the more you noticed who it was. it was the mayor and a different Sans, he didn't look the same, he looked more evil, he was wearing a red hood instead of a blue one, and he had a golden tooth. you started to eavesdrop on their conversation, listening to what they were saying.

"I don't know, what if someone finds out."

"Don't nobody will figure it out, and if they do i am more then capable of finishing them off" you stepped out from behind the corner

"Haha thats funny, i've fought this Sans i can beat him easy, what makes you sure i can't kill you. now i suggest you tell me whats going on before i have to get violent." the Sans just smiled, like he saw someone he hadn't seen in years

"babe, oh god babe i thought you were gone forever."

"Don't call me babe i don't even know who you are." he reached out to grab your hand but you pulled back and grabbed your knife out.

"Babe whats wrong, don't you remember me. It's me Sans." he tried to grab you but you lunged forward and held the tip of the knife at his jaw.

"I don't have much patience so i say again, don't call me babe or next time you will be gone, now tell me what this plan is." 'Sans' just stood there.

"*Sigh* your not the same person, fine you wanna know. Im Sans from a different timeline. I have come here because of an accident and now i'm helpin him to eradicate every monster, in return he'll tell me how to get back."

"hahaha you really think that he could help you get back, god you really are an idiot. damn this guy can barely run this town let alone help get you back. If you want help you'd be better off asking our Sans o-." he had grabbed the knife and it was now on your throat.

"NO. if they figure out i'm here than they will kill me, it's happened to people i know before. So if you tell people i'm here then i'm gonna have a great time." he dropped the knife.

"So, do you know how to get back to my timeline, do you know where the SWAP is."

"Whats the SWAP, and if you didn't guess i don't know where it is, but i can help you find it if you can give me the answers i want." his smile widened

"Sure, the SWAP is a machine made by Sans and Gaster, it was meant to transport them all around the timelines, unfortunately me and my timelines version of you fell into it by accident, we were split up and sent to different timelines, now if you have any idea of where it is then you need to tell me now!"

"Yeah i have an idea. but i want answers first. Why did you choose him to get help with, why didn't you even try to get help from others, and what would you've done if he didn't tell you how to get back."

"Ok firstly he was the first person i've seen and he asked me for help, secondly bad experiences cause trust issues, thirdly if he didn't help me then everyone would be gone. Now were's the SWAP."

"One more question and then you have a deal." he started to get a little angry at you demanding answers

"Listen kid, if you lie to me than everyone in this town is gonna be a goner."

"Nah mate i have a pretty good idea of where it is. so my final question is, would you like to help me eradicate everyone."

"NO. I've lost to much time, i need to find my Frisk." that name set you off.

"Woah, did you say Frisk. I am not Frisk, don't you ever call me that name. I am the demon who comes when their name is called, i am Chara."

"Fine Chara." he spat the name like it was venom  
"Where is this SWAP, i have to go find my Frisk."

"Then lets get going to the SWAP." you were leading him away, back to the UNDERGROUND, you walked through the Barrier and started to head to the secret lab under Alphys's lab. when you got down there you took him to the DETERMINATION extractor.

"I think this is it, i know it requires a lot of DETERMINATION, but when it get's enough it activates the SWAP. The only problem is, i think it needs the amount of Determination i have, i don't know what happens when you lose all your determination, do y-" he had used his red magic and thrown you into the machine.

"Sorry kid, but if this means i can finally track down Frisk, i can't let anything hold me back, and that includes you. the machine was starting up, you could feel something being drained from you. about 5 minutes of that feeling everything started to go black, it was like you were losing control, like HATE was coming back, and it was."

" _HAHAHA i'm alive, thank god, it hasn't been fun in the void. h-... Chara why am i in your head. Oh well it doesn't fucking matter, i'm going through with Genocide and no one is stopping me, never again."_ he had taken control, HATE had consumed you.

"OH Sansy, why don't you let me out, this bitch doesn't know where the SWAP is, but i do. let me out now and i'll tell you exactly how to get to your little girlfriend." the machine died down and the case was opened.

"What are you on about." Hate stepped out and grabbed a DT pill that had formed and swallowed it.

"Thats better. Chara doesn't know about the SWAP their just guessing, but me, well the SWAP is near the core. I'll take you there but i have my won questions i want answered." it was at that moment he snapped. he pinned you to the wall and held you there with bones aimed at your head, lungs, heart and stomach.

"NO, i'm fucking sick of answering your shit questions. Take me there or i will fucking end your life" Hate just smiled at the threat.

"Fine go ahead and kill me, just know that if you do, you would've lost a chance to see your precious girlfriends." the bones started to creep closer to you, slowly

"FUCK... fine what do you wanna know." Hate smiled, he always knew how to get his way.

"I want to know one thing. What drives you to find her, how do you know she's not already dead, or lost in the void like Gaster, why do you even bother."

"You wanna know why you little devil. I know she is alive because i can feel it, i can sense her. And if i can sense her, then i have to find a way to find her."

"Good enough. lets go" hate lead them to the core and stopped at a blank wall.

"I know you have telekinesis, there's a lever behind the door, when you pull it it'll open the door and you'l see the SWAP. One quick warning there's an alarm in there that might bring our Sans here. just saying. now i'm gonna leave just in case he does." Hate started to walk off, but was Stopped by Sans.

"wait you said you could tell me exactly how to find my Frisk, i gave you your answer now you hold your end of the deal"

"Why should I. I've got more important stuff to do" Hate walked off again but was stopped by a few Gaster Blasters.

"Tell me now or i will kill you."

"Fine. Follow me" he lead them down to the machine and typed into a code.

"There it's set to the timeline she's in. But know this she doesn't have much time, she's been captured and unlike my timeline, they will extract her soul. See ya" he was about to go in but he said one more thing to you.

"Oh yeah, look out for the monsters here, they're planning something as well." he got up to the entrance of the machine.

"WAIT! I wouldn't go in, i set it to the wrong place, tell me this and i promise it will be the proper place, what are they planning."

"Haha knew you wouldn't do the proper place, I heard a few lower monsters planning a revolution, getting payback for what humanity did to them, some even planning terrorist attacks. Now proper place please."

"NO. who is planning it, names, i need names"

"Um, if i had to guess, i think Asgore was part of one of them, Thats the only one i know, if you wanna stop them i would go talk to him, now i would like to go see Frisk." you walked up to the machine and put in the correct code,

"There. now i gotta go, i have my own plan for genocide." both of them parted ways. You hated to hear these plans, unfortunately that just gave HATE more power. you had to get out and warn Frisk or Sans, or Any of your Friends. This was gonna be really bad

* * *

 **So lets end this chapter here, i know it was pretty big and a lot of info had to be absorbed, well i think only a few more chapters before the next time leap. bye**


	51. Chapter 51: Capturing Chara

**So back in your own point of view today, nothing else to say**

* * *

Chara had disappeared a few days ago now, everyone was worried especially after her little stunt with you. you were the first to go to her place and find it alight. The fire was big but you were able to stop the oxygen flow. luckily most things weren't destroyed, including a book that helped a lot. it turned out to be the plan she had. you met her at every single place she planned. today was the final place she had written. You could see her a few blocks down the street.

" _Lets do this, i have to get her this time._ " you were mentally prepping yourself for what you had to do. It had become very difficult especially since she had adopted her new 'powers' she was getting closer, she was about 20 meters away now, time to do this. you were wearing a black hoodie and pants, trying to fit in with the crowd. you were getting closer to Chara, it seemed like she hadn't seen you. unfortunately things don't always seem to be correct. when you were right next to her, she pulled out her knife and tried to hit you. You grabbed your own knife and blocked it.

"FUCK OFF!" she screamed at you.

"Chara, your coming with us, and this time your not escaping."

"Just get the fuck away from me and let me complete my plan. I know where you guys live, i will attack you guys when you sleep. I have chosen to let you guys live to the end, maybe even survive it, but if you keep stopping my from Genocide i will hunt you down." she swung again, each attack seeming to get faster and faster.

"Chara all we want to do is help you." you hit the knife out of her hand, it flung out onto the road.

"Help me, you want to help me? If you want to help me then just get the fuck out of my way." she came up and tried to punch you. but it never hit

"Chara, i don't wanna have to do this. And i know you don't wanna do this. So HATE why don't you leave them alone and give up." you held your knife at their chest, close to where the heart would be.

"So you figured it out, what gave me away huh?"

"Well the other day when i fought Gaster, i could feel hate, i could feel you back there. Then i started to think about the past, Chara never wanted Genocide or death, but you craved it. You made it to obvious."

"Fuck. you" She tried to jump onto your knife, but you were to quick, you pulled it back, only causing a slight cut on her, but that was her plan she followed through and punched you in the face.

"haha your to weak to kill me, now if you don't mind i have a world to kill. Oh yeah one quick thing, hope you have fun finding me." she disappeared into thin air again, a black mist left where she was.

"FUCK!." you slammed a fist down on the ground. Sans walked up besides you.

"Didn't work again huh? Maybe it would be best to kill her."

"NO. it's not Chara in control, it's HATE, remember him."

"Yeah, so what are we gonna do about it, we could drag him into our subconscious or try to kill him in her subconscious. Your choice." you didn't want either of them, you wanted Chara to defeat him on her own.

"We should drag him out, i have faith in Chara, but i know she can't beat him, this is gonna be fun to help a good friend."

"Alright kiddo, how about we take a break and head to Grillby's". you couldn't refuse an offer like that

"Sure lets go. How about we take one of your shortcuts."

"Nah, lets walk this time, give us a bit of time to discuss" you got up with the help of Sans and started to walk

"So any clue where they went?"

"No, this was the last place written down, we're going in blind from now on" you started to walk in silence.

"I think i know where they might be." you looked over to Sans.

"Really? Where is she. If you know where she is then we have to go now."

"Hold up kid, we can't go now because i doubt she'll head right there, we stopped her from doing a lot of the shopping she wanted to do. So more than likely she will be going back around trying to get all the stuff that was written down, or she is getting people to help her destroy everyone and getting them to buy all of it. So i suggest we wait a day or two. Then go and charge the place, if i'm wrong about it than no harm done, if i'm correct we may have the best chance of getting her. so what do you say." you really want to check now, hoping she would be there or just wait there to see if she appeared. but you knew Sans was right

"Ok, so what do we do while we wait, i mean we can't just sit around and do nothing." Sans just looked at you.

"i beg to differ, i am the king of sitting around and doing nothing. But if you really want to, we can keep checking places of interest, seeing what people buy, and try to link it back to Chara, or we could keep watch at a few places and see if she returns. Your pick."

"When you put it like that sitting around sounds good." you both started to laugh, and it was just as you arrived at Grillby's.

"Hey Grilbz, two orders of fries thanks."

"No, you need to pay your tab, you owe a lot and i want the money, come on Sans i know you've been through a lot but i need it now."

"Really Grilbz, is this just another prank."

"NO" Grillby was getting pretty serious, his flames getting a bit bigger, you stepped in before anything happened.

"How much does he owe?" you checked your inventory to see how much MM (Monster money) you had

"For all the years, its about 1740 monster dollars." you started to thank yourself for all the runs you've done.

"Here." you gave him the amount and the amount you needed for today's orders.

"Thanks kid i owe you." you started to laugh.

"you sure. you seemed to owe a lot to Grillby, you sure you wanna say you owe me the same amount."

"Nah i think if i just save your life a few more times it'll be all good." you both waited till Grillby brought out the fries.

"I know we're close. i can feel it. just a little more." that voice, it sounded so familiar.

"I'm sorry but we can't help anymore, if they're involved we're out." that one you didn't understand.

"YOU COWARD!" you and Sans turned around and there she was. Chara

* * *

 **So Chara picked the most obvious place, of course. now all we have to do is catch her without destroying everything. good luck.**


	52. Chapter 52: Chara's Found

**Oh** **Colin Phua** **i have PM'd Chazonic and** **i will tell you their response when they get back to me**

 **More attempts at Chara, lets go**

* * *

"Wow, that was to easy" you stated aloud, Chara heard and turned around

"WHAT!, how did you find me so quickly"

"Did you really think coming to Sans's favorite place was a smart idea, it would be kinda obvious we would come here after failing" you smiled

"Your right, i fucked up here, so what are you gonna do. If we fight this place will be destroyed. And Sans would hate that wouldn't he" she pulled out a knife

"Well magic will allow me to grab you quickly and quietly. So lets do this the easy way before the hard way becomes an option." you started to walk over to her, releasing the magic stored up.

"No. i think i like the idea of the hard way. so how about we skip the little amount of dialog you want and get to the fun part." she leapt forward aiming at your heart.

"Sorry but no fighting in the bar Grillby might get involved. How about we take this somewhere else." you moved to the side, avoiding the knife, you put her in a magic box and teleported.

"Haha, nice spot, when did you decide here." you dropped her on the ground and turned away to fave the town

"It's always been one of my favourite places, i thought it might be a pretty ironic Place, seeing this was the first place you showed yourself." you turned back and faced her. knife in one hand, sword in the other.

"Your right, it seems like the best place to end this bond."

"Ok lets do this." you charged forward swinging. getting a few cuts on her arms. but she was quick to respond swinging her own knife at you, she got a few small cuts on you, but not enough to distract you.

"Well that was a good fight. see ya later." she started to walk off.

"What the fuck do you mean get back here" you started to walk off after her but froze in your tracks.

"So it works after all, thank god. You want me to come back? fine i'll make sure this bond is gone for good." she started to walk back up to you

"Wat did you do. why cant i move." she smiled at you, it looked horrifying

"It's called a paralysis poison, nasty stuff but it gets the stuff done."

" my body may be paralyzed but magic will still work." you put a box around you and Chara.

"Yeah this may work, but how long can you keep it up, eventually you will run out and i will have my chance to kill you" you didn't have much left, it might last an hour or two, 2 and a half max

"I may not have much left, but People will come searching for me. And then they will take over while i quickly recharge. I can't be taken out that easily." it was time to smile

"That may be true but remember i can do a genocide without dying, do you really think that all of them together will change it"

"Yeah i do, because now that we're both stuck here i can do this." you closed the box on her

"Whats that gonna do" she put her hands to try and push it away.

"Gotcha" you were in her mind. You had gotten in quietly, HATE hadn't noticed yet, But Chara was tied down. she saw you but stayed quiet, hoping to finally escape. You were sneaking up to HATE, trying to get close enough to take him out in one move.

"Don't even bother trying to sneak up, i own this mind and i can tell when someone is here." he turned around and faced you. He didn't look the same tho. He looked kinda like you still, his eyes were red as usual, but this time his hair was red and he had red scars all over his arms, and he had a red aura around him, radiating evil.

"Well it was the same in my mind, guess it was kinda stupid to try. No how about we do what i planned and you give the control back and leave." he gave you a maniac smile. He had a lot of different plans.

"No NO, i think my plan will go much better. How about i give you back Chara, if i get your body instead."

"WHAT. hell no, if i gave you my body you could run even more havoc. I can still beat you in here,"

"HAHAHA exactly, i could execute my plans a lot quicker. You don't know what has been plotted, you don't know what we saw. And Chara pledged their soul to me if i relieved them of the memories, the memories of their past and of what they heard. This is all their fault." he pointed at Chara. she just looked up at you

"i'm sorry, i know your inner demons tormented you, but know this mine are ten times worse. I just needed them to be taken away. I'm Sorry."

"Don't worry, we've both done this before, and you know what I'm sick of it." you summoned some night walkers and sent them all around, they vanished into the darkness surrounding everyone.  
"Now, i have many ways to get rid of you right now, i'm still willing to press 'MERCY' but if you continue then it wont be a option anymore."

"You think i want your mercy. do you really think i need your pity. I have the body of the demon that comes when their name is called, no i have become that demon. So how about we finish this. I'm ready to fight."

"Fine, you asked for this" you clicked your fingers and bullets flew forward from the darkness, a barrage of bullets flew not stopping for a full three minutes.

"Well that was fun, but how about you take back control/" you walked over to Chara, but just before you started to cut the ropes a red knife flew over and went in front of your face.

"NOT. SO. FAST. did you really think you could kill me that easy, the hate in this one child was more than enough to summon me back. So that was nothing. Now lets do this"

* * *

 **Seems tho Hate just wont die, now I think that i might do a bit of Chara's pre-fall story, now would people want me to do it on this story or do a different story or not at all, it might effect the update times like i would update this then two days later that then another two days later this. Just tell me because if people dont want this to be uploaded later than usual i wont do it for a while. it wont effect the story but i think it might be a fun story to do. well just tell me cya**


	53. 53: Helping Chara and killing Hate

**Oh Colin Phua i have gotten a response from Chazonic, He apologizes for the delay he has been unmotivated for a while (kinda like me) but he's started the next chapter and he thanks you for the very kind words. Now lets start todays Chapter**

* * *

You were standing across from HATE, still in Chara's mind. You looked at his body after the barrage of bullets, he had a lot of blood pooling around his feet, but besides that he didn't seemed affected.

"Yeah i should've guessed that, but you never know until you try." you grabbed out the pistol and knife.  
"So how about we try to kill you again." you charged him again firing a few bullets as distractions and started to slice his body with the knife, getting cuts all over his chest... But nothing worked. All it was was a small scratch on the surface of his chest. and they healed instantly, it was like his body was made of metal.

"You gonna keep going, this is getting pretty boring. How about my turn" he charged you with his own knife, slicing at your arms and chests, he also got a few cuts on your arms and chest.  
"That should keep you down now," he had sliced a few of your muscles deep enough so they wouldn't work.

"Fuck that hurts, so how about we take this to a better playing field" you wrapped him up in magic and went back to your own mind.

"Heh, back in the old mind, god i have memories here. So you sure you wont reconsider my offer. We're already here." you stood up, the wounds healing instantly. This was your mind and nobody was gonna take over it again.

"No, your in my mind now, it's my rules." you ran up and sliced his arms. deep cuts pouring out blood.

"Your right, it is your mind and it might be your rules, but i can easily stop them." he focused... but nothing happened.

"That might work in a normal mind, but in here, i'm to strong for that to work. So lets do this." Night walkers ran away and spread out. Hiding in the shadows. One even took your place and cloned you.

"FINE!, i don't need all the power here, i can still easily kill you fucking ass."

"Go ahead and try." the clone stated. HATE started running around chasing clones while you ran off into the subconscious to find her.

"Azura, come here. HATE's back and i want you to come talk to him." she dropped out of nowhere and appeared in front of you.

"How. HOW IS HE BACK!" she was shouting at you.

"i don't fucking know but we need to get back up and try to get through to him. He took over Chara and started to commit another genocide, we need to stop him." she walked past you.

"Leave this to me" she continued walking until she was jus in the shadows watching HATE fight the night walkers, you had caught up to her and stopped her from moving forward.

"We need to restrain him before we can do this, other wise he might just go for the kill. You ready." she nodded

"Lets do this." you wrapped him up in magic again, holding him still while the night walkers pinned him down with daggers and chains. You both walked into the light and saw him, he had given up.

"Oh hey Azura, how's life going for you, since you know i killed myself so you could protect this little shit." Azura slowly crept forward till she was just in front of HATE  
"Whatta ya gonna do. HIT ME." he started laughing until he was kicked in the face.

"Yes. I. Am. I was willing to die to help them, but you had to interfere with my plans. I was gonna help make the world pure again. But you had to be the selfish little brat you always were. So yes im going to hit you, and this time i'm going to fucking kill you." she pulled out a sword and cut his head off.

"Azura, we needed him alive to get the info out of him, why did you do that. goddammit now we wont know what either side was truly planning." HATE's boddy was starting to turn to dust, slowly fading away...

 **but it refused**

His body came back to it's original position, right before Azura killed him.

"Wow thats was fun, havn't felt a hate spike that much since... well ever. You really hate me for what i did don't you, oh well just means i cant die."

"You sure about that." you all looked behind you and saw Chara with a glowing red knife.

"CHARA NO!" she had thrown it at an incredible speed, you were only just to slow to stop it. The knife hit him square in the middle of his forehead

"Boom Bitch... HEADSHOT" she just stood there with a smirk on her face.

"You dumbass, he held all of the info we needed, we don't know what anyone is plotting now."

"Really, are you that stupid. He may of not allowed you to watch what he did most of the time, but i could see every single fucking second of it. I remember all of the stuff that was told to him and i can just as easily pass it on." she was right, and you felt like an idiot for not knowing that.

"haha, yeah guess i am that stupid...

Guess i am"

* * *

 **Ok bit rushed today. Powers been out for almost the whole day today and well thats interfered with my writing. see ya next Chapter**


	54. Chapter 54

**Ok so lets just jump in**

* * *

"Your fucking right your an idiot. You risked your life to save me, you even tried to save that fucking dick. I don't know what shocked me more him reappearing or you trying to save him." She had tears flowing from her eyes. Both of you in still in your mind.

"Hey Chara how about we go into our own minds and then figure this out."

"Ok" she disappeared and you took back control of your body where you saw a few towns people with knives and guns surrounding you and Chara

"Whats going on, what are you doing?" one of them stood forward and looked at you

"We're taking back the surface. You, this lady here and all of your monster friends have cost us to much. She needs to die for the people she's hurt and killed and you need to be punished for helping. Now drop these force fields before we break them down ourselves." the poison was still active, you didn't have much time with the magic either.

"Ok two things here. I don't care what she did, she did it because a fucking demon took control. Second of all there is still the treaty in place and if you violate it war will break loose. And monsters wont loose this time. So if you don't want a full blown war going on then i think you should all go back to town and i'll help figure everything out. I'm still the ambassador for monsters and humans."

"No, i don't care who the fuck you are she deserves to fucking face punishment. And we're the ones that'll deal it."

"He's right you know. I deserve punishment for what i've done, just lower mine and save yourself, don't worry about me i'll be fine." Chara spoke up, waking from her slumber.

"You didn't do anything it was HATE and you know that. You've done nothing, now lets get outta here." you teleported down into HOTLAND, you would both be safe here, no one would even try to come down because they knew they wouldn't come back. At least not without your help.

"What are you doing. I have to face my punishment. I've committed crimes without HATE you know, he just did the ones recently." you dropped the magic

"What are you talking about?" you hadn't heard about this before

"*sigh* in my time, before any of this happened. When i was labeled 'the Demon that comes when called'... I-I did some terrible things, it's the reason i jumped down."

"Wait jumped. I thought you said you fell. huh guess we both had to escape the world. Do you think you would tell me your story?" she smiled. The poison was starting to wear off, you could move but it took a lot of effort.

"I'd rather not thanks, i don't think i'm ready to do it. My past is still a subject i hate talking about. Maybe one day i will be able to tell people, but that day isn't today."

"It's all good. if you wont tell me that then can you tell me what both races are planning, i know the basics but i kinda want more info." she shook her head

"i can't tell you that either. I-I just need a bit of time to think over it all. There's a lot of info i gathered but i don't think all of it is true. Maybe in a day or two."

"Ok, but if both races are planning something then war could break out. We need to address everyone and try to fix it all."

"Yeah sure. Listen i've been thinking... Maybe HATE's plan wasnt so b-" you pushed her over and covered her mouth

"ssshhh. You hear that." you whispered to her

"..." You could hear something in the distance. you took your hand off her mouth.

"No what the fuck are you on about, there's nothing there."

"Just shut up and listen"

"..." Chara was looing at you like you were crazy

"I can't hear anything, i don't know what your on about but if you think you hear something then lets go check." you nodded and started to get up. The poison was still active but you could move quite freely, it was just your fingers and toes that were still really effected. you started to walk to the sounds, you were getting closer and closer to the core.

"..." it was getting a bit louder but you couldn't really tell what it was. It seemed as tho Chara could hear it as well now. You got to one of the entrances of the MTT resort, the voices had become clear now

"so this is the entrance to a resort. lets go see whats in here." You whispered to Chara

"Hey i think some teenagers have come down without telling anyone, how about we scare them." Chara just smiled at you and whispered back

"Hell yeah." the people were walking around, describing the inside of the resort.

"Ok so now that the inside is covered how about we check what it looks like from the other side". You and Chara were behind the small shrubs just in front of the place, you could both see each other, but since the people didn't expect anyone down here they didn't see you as they passed you. You signaled Chara and you both jumped out and screemed

"RAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR." both the boys jumped back and fell on their butts.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" one of them pulled out a gun and fired it at you but missed by a bit.

"Woah mate hold up on the bullets." you put a barrier between you and Chara and the boys.

"Who are you and why did you scare us like that. We could've killed you." you smiled and replied

"Wouldn't be the first time i've died. Now i could ask you two the same question, we have access here because i can get us out. So who are you and why did you come down here." they didn't seem familiar, you couldn't recognize them.

"I'm Tom and this is my bro Alex. We're from a few towns away. Our friend said he came here and left something deep inside, he bet we couldn't get it and bring it back. we had to film ourselves as proof."

"Well i think your 'friend' is pulling a very deadly prank on you two, If someone had come down we would've known, since i'm the only one that can help people escape."

"WHAT. He said you could walk back out. fucking liar i'm gonna kill him when i get back. " Tom seemed furious.

"So whatr did he say he left in here." you had a great idea to prank the guy.

"Uh i think it was something like an old coca cola can he had. Why do you wanna know."

"Well i think i have a way to prank your friend, i've got one at home so how about i go grab it and you film yourself with it." they both looked at you.

"B-But those are so rare these day's. You sure." you had no use for it so it was fine.

"Yeah why dont you stay here and i'll be back in a minute with it." you quickly teleported home and grabbed it. But when you got there you were greeted with a horrific sight. Trucks were driving down the street full of cages with many different monsters in them. You quickly teleported back to the boys and Chara

"Ok here film yourself quickly, we have problems on the surface. The people in this town have declared war, they captured all the monsters and caged them. Chara we need to go help them."

"Excuse me but what was your name." Alex spoke up.

"M-My Names Chara why do you wanna know." he rummaged through his bag and found grabbed out a book

"This is about all the people recorded to fall down here. the name Chara is the first entry, you kinda look like them."

"Thats because i am them, I'm Chara Dreemurr the first human to fall, i was resurrected a few years ago, i didn't think people even knew i was gone. Hey do you think it's cool if i keep this." he smiled and nodded

"Sure i don't mind, i'm sure the library lady will understand."

"Thanks, now you two need to get home, i think this thing happening above is gonna cause a bit of problems."

"I agree lets go." you teleported everyone to the entrance of the UNDERGROUND.  
"Come on Chara we gotta go, hey keep the can as proof, we really have to go"

"Ok thanks, bye" they waved and walked off

"Come on lets go, this is really bad." you teleported home and the trucks were still there, You could now see a few of your friends and family. Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Sans, Paps and Alphys. They were being pelted with rocks and other objects.

"Chara go up to them and tell them they'll be fine, i just need a few minutes to charge up and i can help them all ok." she nodded and ran up  
"Ok so Humans wanna start doing this, fine i'll play by my rules." You started to charge up magic. You only had a few minutes before they were all gone...

They needed you

* * *

 **Ok time to end there, now i'm gonna do another story which will just be Chara's background, before she fell and to the time she died. It might mean i slow the updating a bit every now and again but i'm on holidays soon so who knows. see ya**


	55. Chapter 55: Captured

**Ok so this part might take a bit but after this it will be another time skip.**

* * *

"Tori, Asgore whats going on." Chara had ran up to the cages.

"Someone has found out about the souls, they want us to pay for the crimes we have committed. I don't blame them." Asgore was the one to respond

"NO!, you shouldn't have to go through this, it wasn't your fault. It was their fault for sending you dow-" a man had came up to her and dragged her away.

"GET AWAY FROM THOSE FREAKS! they might kill you like they did the other children." she just turned and responded

"They are my fucking family. Let go of me or i will result to violence." you jumped in and tore them apart.

"Let go of my friend. This is an act of war and we will gladly accept it unless you let my friends and family go" he stood there dumbfounded

"So you two are the ones he warned us about. Come with me." he tried to grab you but you were to quick and jumped back holding a knife.

"you wont get me, i am taking my friends and family now. If you try to stop me severe things may happe-." you felt a stinging in your back, you turned around to see a dart in your back. When you started to feel tired you knew it was a tranquilizer.

"What are you gonna do now huh. you'll be asleep soon." you fell to your knees and looked up at him

"I may be down. *Huff* but i can still save my friends" you covered the all of the cages you could and teleported them to the underground. They would be safe for a little while at least. Darkness started to consume your vision, the last thing you saw was a fist about to hit you and blood splattering over your face. You don't know who's blood it was but whoever it belonged to was loosing a lot.

"Fuck it hurts." you were woken by talking, there was a bag over your head and metal handcuffs around your hands.

"Of course it would, you were stabbed in the arm, what would you expect." you guessed that it was his blood. you tried to use your magic but nothing happened.

"So your awake huh. Guess you've already tried the magic, but it wont work we've developed our own machines to nullify the ability of magic. It took a while but it works." so they were smarter than you thought. Oh well you had other ways.

"Good work, but quick question what happens to the magic that gets used."

"It goes to a storage that we can use for a later time when we want to." your idea was going to work

"Impressive, but what happens if it's flooded with magic." you released as much magic as you could. bits were manafesting and you were able to use it for a split second. you ripped the bag off but that's all you were able to do before it all disappeared. you could see a lot of different machines. One of which was the determination extractor from the underground. This could end up being really bad. in front of you were two people. One was the guy that was trying to take Chara, the other looked like a scientist. He seemed familiar but you couldn't quite tell.

"Well we didn't predict that. But thanks for the tips on how to fix it. Now tell me, why do you consider the monsters friends and family. Do you not know what they did to the seven children before you." the scientist was trying to get info. you started to charge magic back up, allowing all of the magic in the room flood into you

"Yes i knew about it. I gave them to one of the monsters to stop a bomb five years ago. the reason i call them my friends and family is because even if they tried to kill me they helped me a lot more than any of the people up here. In the few first days i met them they cared for me and helped me use my magic than anyone up here ever did. So i call them friends and family because thats what they are to me. And thats what i am to them." he started to write down some notes.

"Ok so why didn't you try to kill them before, you knew what they had done and they had tried to kill you so why didn't you hit back."

"Come closer and i'll show you everything." he was hesitant at first, he was close but not close enough.

Ok now tell me." you shook your head

"Nope you need to come closer." he took a few more steps.

"Ok this is as close as i come now tell me." he was started to get angry, you could hear it in his tone.

"Can't. to give you all the info you want i have to be able to touch you." he stood still for a second but started to walk right up to you. he was at the same height so you took your chance and headbutted him, breaking his nose but you gave him the info form the Genocide run.

"Ah fuck. w-what is this." he collapsed, trying to scream but nothing came out.

"I did kill them, but i have my own way of saving them." he was lying there for a full 3 minutes just grasping his skull. but after he stood up on shaky legs

"w-what was that. Why could i see you killing them but they are alive. and what's this *RESET*" he had a few questions but you wanted answers first.

"I'll tell you if you answer my questions first. Who are you, who told you about the souls and how did you even get the plans to build this."

"Ok i'll tell you. We got the plans by changing the plans for the core, an old friend told us about the souls and i'm one of the scientist that helped give you your powers" He smiled, he knew he had hit a touchy subject. And he was gonna pay

"So thats who you are. Ok what it was was me giving you my memories, the reason they are alive is because i reset and the reset is one of my powers that's givin to me from DETERMINATION. Now about you being one of the scientist. I think it's time i got a bit of revenge." you had absorbed all the magic in the room, you were glowing purple from the overload of magic. You released it in an explosion, breaking the chains and launching the two people in front of you across the room into the wall, cracking the plaster.

"H-How did you do that, i thought we nullified all the magic." you walked over to him pulling out the knife from your inventory

"You did. But like last time i released a mass of magic, this time i absorbed all the magic here, and man was there a lot so now time for the pay back." you brought the knife up to his neck. but before you could kill him you were covered in a red magic.

"Drop the knife and leave him alone." you heard a voice over the speaker.

"So you made another magic person, why don't you and i have a magic fight. I already killed one of you guys i can kill one more, it wont be to hard." you smiled, you wanted to erase all of the other people with magic, you hated having a reminder of the past, unfortunately your magic was a permanent reminder

"Haha you think you can kill me, sure you can try. Walk through the double doors and head to the arena. I'll be waiting." he dropped you and you did as you were told, you were on edge tho, just in case he tried a cheap move you had the knife ready, magic fully charged. You got to the arena and saw something that made your skin crawl.

"Hey kid, so you ready." it was Sans but he looked different, he was red and had a golden tooth. You didn't know what this meant but obviously it was bad

"ok lets do this".

* * *

 **So that cheeky Fell Sans came back, What a plot twist. See you next chapter**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey Meh. I appreciate the feedback. glad you gave it a go of one chapter such enthusiasm for this. Yes i was rushed like all hell, i'll admit i still do rush when i wanna get content out and i have a lot of stuff on. So if you wanna judge me off the first chapter just know i've probably fixed quite a bit of the stuff you say.** **Now thats covered lets jump in**

* * *

"Whats wrong kiddo you look like you've seen a ghost." you stood across from him, the doors closing behind you.

"Who are you, you look like Sans but not my Sans." he had a malicious smile

"If you really wanna know ask your friend HATE, he seemed to be real fun. Now lets do this." he launched his usual attacks: bones, gaster blaster, gravity change. But instead of the glow around them being blue it was red. You dogged and cut through his attacks, only getting on or two scratches. It was your turn to fight, you launched a volley of knives and charged him with your sword. he had the same dodging capabilities and the same attacks as Sans, so what else was the same.

"So you knew HATE, hope you don't mind but we rather Chara. So whats your name."

"He was a tool i needed to fuel my plan, and if you wanna know me then survive." he made a dome of gaster blasters and surrounded you. You did the same just under his. You both fired at the same, but you won that. The beams going through his blasters and hitting the walls, Sans jumped out of the room but came back in when it was finished.

"So he taught you. Well i guess you survived. I'm Sans." so that was the same. he started attacking again, slamming you into the roof and floor, pulling bones out of the ground to try and stab you, but you had been through this before. You knew everyone's attack patterns. And he wasn't any different

"You have the same name, you look kinda the same, you attack the same. What else is the Same." you charged him,getting your gun out and firing a few bullets to test his dodging ability. Your Sans couldn't dodge it, you had done a few tests to see. But that's were they differed he could dodge it. you got curious and decided to *CHECK* him.

'Sans. 1 attack, 1 hp. easiest enemy to fight.' so he had the same stats. did he have the same weak spot.

"Whats wrong, trying to do more comparing. If you really wanna know who i am, i suggest going to the scientist you tried to kill or Chara. They will have some info for you." you ran forward and started to slice, he was dodging with ease, but then you changed the swing, slicing horizontally.

"Gotcha." it got about one millimeter before he disappeared and reappeared above you.

"You learn quick kiddo, but not quick enough." he had a sharpened bone in his hand, about to bring it down on you. but he stopped when you said one sentence.

"I wonder what Frisk would think about you doing this." he stopped just above your head. you heard a loud crack and you could see small bone pieces falling.

"What was that. Didn't quite catch it."

"so you love Frisk as well, then she would probably hate it that your killing, i know Frisk and she is the biggest pacifist i've ever seen. I know that would never change." he walked in front of you.

"Leave now and never come back. And if you ever talk shit about her, i will hunt you down and kill you. walk through the doors over there and go up the stairs." he pointed to some doors and you left. leaving him there. You dont understand why he let you go like the way he did. but you weren't about to question it. You had to go save your friends.

* * *

 **Sorry but this has to be a short chapter. Holidays started but i have had to do so much. i'll spare you the details but i hope you enjoy what i've given you bye**


	57. Sorry guys

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for not updating, holidays have just been really hectic. between family coming down, getting a job, school homework and friends wanting me to see them... i havn't had a lot of spare time. I dont know when the next chapter will come out and having a school camp next week doesnt help. the uploading time is gonna be random for a while because im gonna be very busy. so again i'm sorry for not uploading. i guess i'll see you in the next chapter whenever that is**


	58. Chapter 58 Searching

**Hey Guys, sorry for the massive wait. I'm not gonna bore you with the details but here you go.**

* * *

you had nearly reached the top of the stairs, you were close to being able to help your friends again. you got to the top and opened the doors to see something horrific. Piles of dust and a chopping block. but what you saw next was even worse. you saw Sans's coat, Papyrus's scarf and Alphys's glasses. You didn't want to believe it and tried calling Sans's phone. first ring... second ring...

"Hello" it was Sans"

"Sans your ok. i saw your coat and papyrus's scarf and I thought you guys were dead. Where are you. is everyone ok" you were on the brink of tears

"Yeah we're all fine kiddo. They found us in the UNDERGROUND and dug a way out, we're all back there but we don't know where Chara is" You ended the call and teleported to them

"So any ideas where Ch- wait wheres Frisk." Sans eyes went black.

"Oh god." you both teleported to the Hospital and went into the room she was registered in. Nobody was there

"Fuck. We need to find them now, before..." you stopped him

"I know, lets split up, stay in the shadows and try to not get caught. if you do then run to the UNDERGROUND." he nodded and you both left. you started at the center of town, on top of a fast food place. you lied down flat, staying as hidden as possible. you started to let your magic flow through town, searching for Frisk. after about a minute of searching you still hadn't found her. you stayed low and called Sans.

"Hey Sans, i don't think she's in town anymore. i think she may have been transferred out of town."  
"WHAT! Fuck how are we gonna find her now. god damn it i should've stayed with her. this is all my fault." you could hear him starting to cry. you looked around town and saw some people being loaded into a truck. You looked closer and saw that they were the workers that helped build the monster shelters.

"Sans i think i know how to find her, but i also dont think you're gonna like the plan."

"What is it. i don't care as long as it has a chance to get Frisk back."

"I can see some people being loaded into a truck. they might be going to the same place as Frisk."

"Where are you, i'm going." you nearly jumped up from what he said.

"Like hell you are, if you're caught you're going to be killed, i can at least sneak in an not get killed. don't worry if i find her we'll both be coming back asap. Ill call beack as soon as i have some info" you hung up and teleported to the back of the truck and jumped in. everybody (except the guards) just started to stare at you, like you were crazy. you just signaled them to stay quiet and whispered

"sshh i'm trying to find a friend. don't alert the guards." they all nodded and stayed quiet.

The car trip seemed like it was going on forever, It had been about one hour since you had jumped in. You were about to look out and see where you were but the car started to slow down to a stop. you heard the two front doors open and close and people walking around to the back. you slid to the back of the car and hid behind one of the builders.

"OK YOU SCUM GET OUT AND LINE UP NOW!" he screamed. one by one they started to get out the back, while you were looking outside to see if there was a place you could hide. you couldn't see any and the second last person was starting to get out of the car. you had to make a quick decision and teleported under the car, lying down and staying as still as possible.

"OK EVERYONE FOLLOW ME. ONE STRAIGHT LINE, AND IF YOU TRY ANYTHING FUNNY THE GUARDS WILL NOT HESITATE TO SHOOT!" the guy was still yelling. and you still couldn't see any place to hide, they had taken everyone to a desert like place, there were no trees, no shrubs, no plants at all. the only place you would have a chance would be staying in the back of the car or staying where you were. You took the chance to release some magic and search for Frisk, it was flowing and you were getting an idea of the compound and places you could hide. After about a minute of searching one of the trails of magic flew back hitting you hard. it felt like someone just sucker punched you in the gut. you tried to get your head around what just happened when you heard shouting and people running, you lied down and stayed as still as possible, retracting all your magic. The people were getting closer and closer until they were standing around the car.

"It came from here. everybody spread out and search they must be close by." one of the men which you guessed the commander started to direct people, they were searching for you.

* * *

 **Ok guys now i don't know if i want to continue this. i'm just losing time to update. so if someone has a idea of how this could go pm me and you can have this. if no one wants it i'll just discontinue it. Bye**


End file.
